Нощен живот
by sSmile
Summary: Всъщност, това е K-POP история, която е напълно измислена от мен. За съжаление, нямаше такава категория и затова избраната не отговаря много на самия фик. Взети са корейски идоли от известни музикални групи. Знам, че си има специален сайт за k-pop фикове, но в тях едва ли някой ще прочете нещо на български. Сред участващите са: B.A.P , EXO, X-5 и други. Надявам се да ви хареса
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1**

Мракът се спускаше над Сеул. Кръглата луна хвърляше ярката си светлина по покривите на високите, лъскави сгради, отразяваше се в прозорците и витрините на скъпите магазини, създаваше усещането, че е огромна. Подготвяйки се за настъпващата нощ, в кварталите малко по малко започнаха да се включват уличните лампи. Мигащите постери отново зарекламираха я хотел, я заведение. Щорите и завесите на апартаментите се спускаха.  
Часът показа точно три, когато по магистралата профучаха две спортни, ниски коли – едната червена, на капака на която бе гравирано X-5, а другата черна, с надпис B.A.P.

Движеха се толкова бързо, че след себе си оставяха само прах. Бяха ту успоредни една на друга, ту едната от тях избързваше, след което отново се изравняваха. Дистанцията помеджу им се стесняваше и разширяваше. В един миг колите се докоснаха съвсем леко и между тях прехвърчаха нажежени искри, които се разлетяха наоколо и замряха, както се бяха появили.  
Магистралата свърши и превозните средства изскочиха на булеварда, водещ към центъра на града. Черната кола зави рязко наляво и тишината бе прорязана от изскърцването на гумите. За части от секундата, задните й гуми поддадоха, но след това шофьорът успя да овладее положението и тя отново се задвижи под права линия. Младежът прокрара ръка през черната си, разрошена коса, докато с другата стискаше здраво волана. Той погледна към страничното стъкло и се подсмихна леко. Фаровете на червеният му преследвач го заслепиха леко и момчето присви очи.

- Някои хора просто не знаят кога да спрат. – прошепна на себе си. Колата направи нов резък завой и излезе на една по-тясна улица. Тя имаше неравности и машината започна да се тресе.

- Виж, не че се съмнявам в шофьорските ти умения, нооо... сигурен ли си за това? - качулат младеж, чиято русолява, с тъмни кичури коса се подаваше изпод качулката, се надвеси към шофьора. Колата подскочи леко и той си фрасна главата в тавана. Смръщи се на последвалата болка.

- Вместо да ми хленчиш, вземи да си размърдаш мързеливия задник и ги почерпи с любимите ми...бонбони. – отбеляза чернокосият. – Но, преди това, хвани се за седалката. Здраво.

Другият въздъхна.

- Ето защо не обичам комбинацията теб+мен+кола... – промърмори.

Без да задава въпроси, изпълни нареждането. В този момент колата се наклони назад и за секунди се озова във въздуха. Приземи се доста шумно, като се разтресе силно.

- СЕГА! – извика шофьорът. Младежът на задната седалка се хвана на дръжката, прикрепена на тавана и се надвеси през страничното стъкло. Изчака подходящият момент, когато преследвачите им се приземиха на пътя и насочи пистолета си към предното стъкло. Затвори едното си око и се концентрира. Стегнатата му ръка замръзна неподвижно. Лека, самодоволна усмивка се появи на устните му.

- Sayonara... – прошепна. Показалецът му бавно натисна спусъка, но в този миг гумите на колата поддадоха и машината се завъртя със проглушително изскърцване. Х-5 и В.А.Р се озоваха един срещу друг.

- Мамка му, Химчан, какво беше това! – извика изнервено другият младеж, който бе изпуснал оръжието си. Погледът му попадна на приближаващото се с бясна скорост ферари и очите му се разшириха в шок.

- Излизай... – прошепна чернокосият. – БЪРЗО, БЪРЗО, БЪРЗО!

Младежите се хвърлиха през отворените стъкла. Претърколиха се на земята и полу-лазейки, в бързината си да се изправят, дадоха всичко по силите си да се отдалечат максимално. Чуха се спирачки, остро протриване на гуми и по чудо – лек сблъсък. Момчетата погледнаха към враговете си, които изглеждаха невредими.

- Ама и копелетата имат един шибан късмет. – изсумя Химчан и побутна приятеля си по рамото. – Да изчезваме. – продума и двамата се затичаха покрай сформирания от тясно разположените сгради, подобие на тесен тунел.

Вратите на червеното ферари се отвориха.

- ЗЕМЯ! – изкрещя момче с леко червеникава коса и се просна на асфалта.

- Лигльо, преувеличаваш. – отбеляза сериозно чернокосо момче, чиито черти на лицето леко наподобяваха тези на Химчан. Приближи се и подритна излегналия се младеж. – Имам отлични шофьорски умения!

- Моята... моята... – чу се тих разтреперан глас. – Хубавата ми колица! – изхлипа друг чернокос младеж, докато милваше смачкания капак на ферарито.

- Ghun, Zin, идиоти мои, имаме да трепем задници! – възкликна Хае, като се подсмихна доволно. Погледът му попадна на лежащия пистолет на няколко крачки от него. Наведе се и го вдигна. В съзнанието му проблясна картината от момента, преди В.А.Р да се завъртят.

- Изглежда някой ще бъде изигран със собствената му играчка. – продума тихо, прокарвайки пръсти по студената повърхност на оръжието. – Да вървим! Трябва да достигнем мишената първи. Не го забравяйте. Т.С.З са на заден план.

- Т.С.З ? – попита несигурно Зин, като се изправи и изтупа прахта от себе си.

- Тотално Смотаните Загубеняци. – повдигне рамене Хае и, без да казва нищо повече, тръгна в посоката, където се бяха изгубили враговете им.

Химчан погледна към GPS-a в ръката си, където, близо до тяхното местонахождение, светеше малка червена точица.

- Почти стигнахме. – продума той, като го прибра обратно в джоба си и извади от там пистолет. Последна към Дае очакващо, но русокосият продума.

- Изпуснах го. Заради теб и вманиачаването ти да се фукаш колко си добър зад волана. Химчан въздъхна, извади един нож и го подхвърли на другото момче. Дае го хвана и го погледна невярващо.

- Ти шегуваш ли се?! – засмя се кратко.

- Никога не знаеш какво ще ти потрябва. – отбеляза Химчан. – Хайде. – продума и двамата продължиха около 50тина метра надолу по тъмната улица. Беше ужасно тихо и всяко изпукване на камъчетата изпод кецовете им се чуваше. Благодарение на черната им екипировка, младежите се сливаха с нощта. Скоро спряха пред голяма стара сграда, която в миналите десет години е играела ролята на завод. Повечето прозорци бяха изпочупени. Лекият вятър се просмукваше измежду процепите, създавайки страховито свирене.

- Мисля да си го резервирам за Хелоуин следващата година. – подсмихна се Дае, докато двамата внимателно навлизаха вътре.

- Да се разделим. – продума Химчан. – Аз ще огледам на горния етаж, ти провери този. Ако има нещо, сигнализирай ми веднага.

- Всъщност мисля да запазя целия купон за себе си. – отвърна разсеяно Дае и си спечели ритник по крака. Другият младеж въздъхна и се заизкачва по стълбите.

Очите на русокосият напрегнато се взираха в тъмнината. Тъкмо, когато щеше да се убеди, че няма нищо нередно, през един от счупените прозорци прелетя нещо, което се претърколи на цимента и започна да изпуска дим.

- Мамка му. – изпсува той и закри с яката на блузата си носа и устата си. Затича се, прескочи димката и бързо се заизкачва по стълбата. Затърси с поглед Химчан. Чу се изстрел, който прокънтя проглушително наоколо.

- Пресечи му пътя! БЪРЗО! – гласът на чернокосия дойде някъде изотзад. Дае реагира и светкавично се обърна, затича се към бягащия, пълен мъж и скочи към него. Успя да се вкопчи в блузата му и двамата се струполиха на земята. Русокосият седна на гърба на непознатия, взе пистолета му и го прибра в джоба си, хвана косата му и я дръпна нагоре, след което опря ножа си във врата му.

- КАЖИ КЪДЕ СА! – изкрещя, затегна хватката си и притисна хладното острие към плътта му по-силно. Не последва отговор. – Давам ти точно три секунди да ми отговориш! – каза ледено. – 1, 2... – започна да брои, но бе прекъснат.

- О, ти няма да го направиш. – Дае трепна, щом усети дулото на пистолет, опряно в главата му. – Каква ирония! Нима не можеш да разпознаеш собственото си оръжие? – засмя се студено Хае, побутвайки му главата.

Дае затвори очи, за да се концентрира, след което с много бързо движение измести крака си, така че спъна врага си и той падна на земята. Членът на Б.А.П. се изправи и се огледа за приятеля си. Нямаше и следа от него.

- Къде си, глупако... – продума, докато се озърташе наоколо. Погледът му попадна на Хае, който се готвеше да го простреля в главата. Русият младеж бързо се наведе – точно навреме, когато куршумът прелетя над главата му.

- Играем подло,а? – подсмихна се Дае, скривайки се зад една от колоните.

- О, моля те. Значението на тази дума ти е по-познато, отколкото на мен. – отвърна му на свой ред Хае. Той се изправи и помогна на превития от страх пълен мъж да се изправи.

- И-и в-вие ли и-искате да ме у-убиете? – заекна той, но чернокосият му даде знак да мълчи и поклати отрицателно глава.

- Моята задача е да те пазя. – информира го той, като застана пред него, търсейки Дае. – Ела, ела, пиленце... Имам нещо да ти дам. – започна да говори и пристъпи напред. Вече бе на крачка от Дае, който продължаваше да се крие зад колоната. Хае не го виждаше все още. Очите му напрегнато се взираха в мрака.

Ръката на русокосото момче се плъзна надолу и той по най-внимателния начин бръкна в джоба на панталоните си. Със същата предпазливост извади оттам свития пистолет. Вдигна го на нивото на очите си, а на устните му се изписа усмивка.

Химчан стисна зъби и вкопчи пръстите си по-силно в ръба на полу-разрушената тераса. Висеше на една ръка, а това не бе най-приятното нещо на този свят. Не смееше да мръдне, защото каквото бе останало от издадената част на сградата, пропукваше страховито.

- Май е време да си кажеш молитвите?

Младежът вдигна поглед към Зин, който бе насочил пистолета си към него. Чернокосият се подсмихна.

- Не съм вярващ. – отбеляза.

Мислите му трескаво се сменяха, прехвърляйки различни варианти, но накрая се стигна до едно решение. Решение, което имаше само два изхода. Единият от които бе доста ... нежелан. Той се залюля напред - назад. Чу се пукот и прах се посипа наоколо. След което ръката му просто се отпусна и чернокосият полетя надолу...

Зин невярващо се надвеси напред. Нима се бе самоубил?! Заради тъмнината не се виждаше нищо. Той насочи оръжието си надолу и стреля три пъти. Трябваше да се подсигури. Нищо не се чу. Младежът вдигна рамене и се усмихна самодоволно. Един враг по-малко никога не е било лошо нещо. После влезе навътре.

Химчан, който висеше на долната по-здрава тераса, примижа от парещата болка в рамото си. Копелето го беше простреляло. С мъка се набра нагоре и се отпусна на колене на студения цимент. Извади от малката чантичка, висяща на кръста му бял, ластичен плат и превърза кърващото място.

- Считай се за мъртъв. – изсумя той, изправи се, взе в ръка оръжието си и влезе обратно в сградата.

Двамата ясно бяха чули изстрелите. Дае се възплолзва от разконцентрирания Хае и изскочи пред него, опирайки пистолета си в главата му.

Уплашеният, пълен мъж стрестнато наблюдаваше сцената пред него. Всичко му идваше в повече. Дали не беше време да се опита да се измъкне? Той бавно запристъпва към изхода. Трескаво поглеждаше назад, за да се увери, че не са го забелязали. Едвам не изкрещя, когато една ръка го сграбчи и го дръпна зад една по-издадена стена.

- Къде си мислиш, че отиваш? – попита Химчан и опря дулото на оръжието си в гърба му. – Къде е русото момче, с което дойдох? – попита. – Казвай! – изсъска заплашително.

- Т-т-той е т-т-ам с о-онзи другия и м-май ще го у-у-у...

- Добре, млъкни. Нервиш ме с тъпото ти заекване. Върви напред! – заповяда му Химчан и двамата започнаха да се приближават към останалите.

В помещението бе пусната димка и скоро хептен нищо не можеше да се види. Чернокосият член на Б.А.П. здраво стискаше теглещия се на всички посоки пленник.

- Ако мръднеш, ще те убия на секундата. – отбеляза и мъжът се кротна.

Дае разбра, че пред него вече няма никого. Започна сляпо да ходи наоколо, озъртайки се. Изведнъж се сблъска в някой. Стреснато вдигна пистолета си към неопределимия обект. Усети нещо да се опира в главата му и рязко се обърна. Започна да мести поглед ту към единия, ту към другия враг. Пристъпи назад и опря в трети човек.

„Какво подяволите..." – помисли си объркано.

Обстановката започваше да става все по-видима.

- Вие ебавате ли се с мен... – продума, щом осъзна, че Химчан, Зин и Хае са насочили пистолетите си към него.

Химчан се подсмихна нервно и бързо измести прицела си към изумения Зин, премигващ невярващо срещу него. Дае стори същото с Хае. В един момент всеки бе насочил оръжието си към отсрещния човек. Обезоръженият пленник не смееше да гъкне. Настъпи тишина, през която се разменяха озлобени погледи.

- Ето какво. Дайте ни го – Хае кимна към треперещият мъж - ... и ние ще си тръгнем.

- Как не. – засмя се Химчан. – Защо просто не се чупите оттук, преди да съм решил да стрелям?

Отвън се чуха сирени.

- Ченгета. – изсумя Зин.

- Не мога да пропусна това. – подсмихна се Дае и натисна спусъка. Не се случи нищо и младежът изумено повтори действието си.

- Отново шибания късмет... Де жа вю ли имам? – попита иронично Химчан.

- Глупак. – засмя се Хае и понечи да застреля Дае, но и неговият пистолет се оказа празен. Положението при всички бе еднакво.

- Да се омитаме. – въздъхна Зин, сръгвайки приятеля си. – Полицията ще довтаса всеки момент.

- Ами той? – Хае кимна към пленника. Но в този момент мъжът се свлече безжизнено на земята.

- Прав си, че никога не знаеш кога може да свърши работа. – ухили се Дае, поглеждайки към забития нож в тялото.

Зин и Хае въздъхнаха, хвърлиха последен поглед на враговете си и се затичаха надолу по стълбите.

- Беше... забавно. – отбеляза Химчан, драсна клечка кибрит и се загледа в пламъчето, преди да го пусне върху трупа.

- Да се връщаме. – продума Дае и двамата изчезнаха в мрака.

„Лека нощ, Сеул..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Беше обяд, когато вратата на най-известния ресторант, в центъра на Сеул, се отвори. В заведението влязоха две момчета. По-високото, чиято коса бе черна, носеше тъмни очила, бяла риза и черни дънки. Другият бе червенокос. Облеклото му бе подобно.

Двамата се огледаха наоколо. Чуваше се оживен говор на ядящите клиенти, тракане на вилици и ножове. Шумът заглушаваше песента, която звучеше от четирите колони, разположени във всички краища на залата.

- Мишената набелязана. – подсмихна се единият, вдигайки очилата на главата си. Кимна на приятеля си и двамата се настаниха на единствената свободна маса. Не след дълго се появи ниска сервитьорка, с къса подстрижка и закръглено лице.

- Какво ще желаете? – попита тя с пискливия си глас.

- Нищо лично, но възможно ли онова момиче да ни вземе поръчките? – попита червенокосият и посочи сервитьорката, която почистваше една от масите.

- Хубаво. – изсумя жената. Младежите я проследиха с поглед. Видяха как тя отиде до средно-високото момиче с дълга до кръста права кестенява коса и започна да й говори. По едно време се обърна и ги посочи. Непознатата вдигна рамене, кимна и усмихнато се приближи до масата.

- Здравейте, какво ще желаете? – попита, като извади малко тефтерче и химикалка от джоба на униформата си.

- Аз искам... вино. Кое ще ми препоръчате..., - Тае погледна към малката табелка с името на момичето. - ...Веси?

- Несъмнено бих ви предположила червеното вино. Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac 1996– отвърна на мига тя. – Да поръчам ли за двама Ви? – попита, поглеждайки ту към единия, ту към другия.

- Да, моля. – продума тихо Sulhu, изучавайки изпитателно лицето й.

- Засега е това. – добави Тае. Момичето кимна и се отдалечи.

Двамата се наведоха един към друг.

- Тя е. – прошепна червенокосият. – Опитай се да го закачиш под престилката й, на нейните дрехи. – Младежът се пресегна и постави в дланта на приятеля си малко кръгло проследяващо устройство. Момчетата бързо застанаха в предишната си поза, щом забелязаха, че Веси се приближава с табла в ръка.

- Надявам се да не съм Ви подвела в своя избор. – отбеляза момичето, докато слагаше чашите пред клиентите и започна да разсипва течността в тях.

Sulhu се пресегна и съвсем"случайно" бутна своята чаша и виното се разля върху престилката на сервитьорката.

- Съжалявам. – отрони кратко.

- Ъм...няма нищо...аз... – Веси се засмя нервно, но се стресна, когато той я хвана за китката и я притегли към себе си. Взе няколко салфетки и започна да попива петното.

- Наистина... няма нужда да го правите. – продължи да мърмори. Чувстваше се адски неудобно.

Sulhu не си даде вид, че е чул нещо от това, което му бе казано. Ръката му се плъзна под плата, уж за да види дали няма щети и тъкмо щеше да закачи устройството, когато...

- ВЕСИ! – русоляво момиче се метна на врата на приятелката си и по този начин, Веси загуби равновесие и се отдалечи от момчето.

- Лекси, на работа съм... – прошепна притеснено момичето. – Не викай така.

- О, да, виждам каква работа... – вдигна вежди съмнително, като си премести погледа към двете момчета.

- Все тая. Защо си тук? – попита Веси, докато сваляше нацапаната престилка от себе си.

- ЗА ДА ТИ КАЖА, ЧЕ ТРЯБВА ДА ДОЙДЕШ НА ДВОЙНА СРЕЩА С МЕН!

- Какви ги дрънкаш... Знаеш, че мразя да ходя на такива събирания. Изчакай ме отвън. Идвам след минута. – въздъхна тъмнокосото момиче и тръгна към помещението за служителите. Лекси излезе навън, ухилена до уши. Сложи слушалки в ушите си и зачака.

- И това, ако не е късмет. – подсмихна се Тае, кимвайки към русокосото момиче. – Двете на едно място. Отивай. И без свидетели. – добави и се изправи от мястото си, оставяйки повече пари ,отколкото струваше поръчката им.

- Все едно не бих се справил... – завъртя очи Sulhu. Стана и тръгна в посоката, накъдето бе тръгнала Веси.

Веси въздъхна и се опря уморено на стената в съблекалнята. Главата я болеше ужасно. Искаше да се прибере у дома колкото може по-бързо. Тръгна към шкафчето си и отвори вратата. Взе оттам чантата си и го затвори отново. Изпищя, щом осъзна, че до нея е застанал Sulhu.

- Какво правите тук...? – попита задъхана от уплахата, като сложи ръка на гърдите си. – Не можете да влизате... – тя направи крачка назад. – Тук е само за персонала... – продължаваше да говори притеснено. А той се приближаваше бавно към нея.

- Ти вече не си от персонала. – лека усмивка се появи на устните му.

Момичето понечи да изпищи, но той й запуши устата.

Лекси започна да върви напред-назад, без да може да си намери място. Силната музика в ушите й заглушаваше всичко наоколо. Стресна се, когато Тае се озова пред нея.

- Как си? – попита я, но тя не го чу и извади слушалките от ушите си.

- Какво?

- Попитах как си. – подсмихна се той.

- Добре. – вдигна рамене тя. – Съжалявам, но чакам приятелката си. – като каза това, момичето отново си пусна музиката.

Веси успя да се обърне и да изрита момчето пред себе си. Грабна чантата си и се затича към изхода, но ръката му затисна вратата и момичето промени посоката, стигна до тоалетната и се заключи вътре. Треперещите й ръце извадиха телефона й и Веси трескаво набра номера на Лекси. Постави слушалката на ухото си и зачака. Даваше свободно.

- Хайде, вдигни... – прошепна тихо.

- Излез оттам. – чу младежът да казва. – Иначе ще направя вратата на решето. Това ли искаш?

Sulhu извади пистолета си със заглушител, прицели се в дръжката и стреля веднъж.

Веси изпищя уплашено и изпусна телефона си.

Тае се приближи до Лекси и я сръга по рамото.

- Какво? – попита тя изнервено, вдигайки поглед към него.

- Телефонът май ти звъни. – отбеляза спокойно.

Момичето бръкна в джоба си и останови , че наистина е така.

- Веси? – обади се, но не последва отговор. – Алоооо, хайде до кога ще те ча-

От другата страна на линията прозвуча писък.

- ВЕСИ?! Добре, стига си се шегувала! Ще ходя на среща, момиче, престани малко и се размърдай!

- Боя се, че това не е шега. – прошепна момчето в ухото на Лекси, а очите й се разшириха леко. Докато разбере какво става, Тае постави бяла кърпичка на носа и устнит завлече към по-тъмната част на улицата. Момичето започна да се дърпа, опитваше се да извика, но лека-полека започваше да се онася в сън. Клепачите й натежаха и тя изгуби съзнание.

Веси изпищя за пореден път, когато вратата беше брутално разбита. Младежът се приближи бързо до нея и я хвана грубо за китката.

- Гъкнеш ли, си мъртва. – продума ледено. – Ще минем покрай хората тихо и спокойно и ти, подчертавам, ще стоиш МИРНА и НЯМА да се опитваш да бягаш. Иначе ще настане меле, което се съмнявам да се хареса на невинните ти очички. Ясно ли е? ЯСНО ЛИ Е?! – извика повторно и Веси кимна леко.

- Тръгвай! – нареди и я побутна към изхода, като придържаше ръката си на кръста й.

Веси уплашено гледаше спокойно ядящите , усмихващи се хора около себе си. Какво ли не даваше да е на тяхно място сега...

- Хей, Веси! – усмихна се една от сервитьорките и момичето, усещайки смъртоносния поглед на Sulhu върху себе си, се насили да отвърне що-годе нормално на поздрава.

- Не ми беше казала, че имаш гадже! – възкликна другата сервитьорка, поглеждайки към младежа.

- О, ами, той не...

Веси млъкна, щом усети устните му върху бузата си.

- С приятелката ми имаме среща. Бързаме, така че, ако ни извиниш, ще тръгваме. – ухили се Sulhu, след което задърпа втрещеното момиче след себе си.

Щом излязоха навън, пръстите му отново стиснаха болезнено киткат задърпа надолу по улицата.

- Къде ме водиш... – проплака уплашено Веси, но той не й отговори. – Ще ме... убиеш ли? – попита отново. Двамата спряха пред скъпа, спортна черна кола с X-5 на предния й капак.

- Ако исках да умреш, отдавна щях да съм те убил. – отбеляза момчето. – А сега,...

- ЛЕКСИ! – извика момичето, щом видя приятелката си в ръцете на Тае.

- Сладки сънища... – продума Sulhu, придърпа я към себе си и запуши устата й с кърпичка с приспивателно.

- Ле...кси... – прошепна Веси, преди да се свлече в ръцете му.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Лекси помръдна леко главата си настрани и с мъка отвори натежалите си клепачи. Погледът й бе размазан и се наложи да премига няколко пъти. Остра болка проряза главата й и момичето постави длан върху слепоочието си. Гърлото й бе пресъхнало и гореше.

- Вода... – продума, все още замаяна. Усети нечия ръка да подхваща врата й и да я повдига нагоре. После допря до устните й студен предмет и скоро момичето запреглъща жадно от студената течност. Това й подейства ободряващо и Лекси стреснато се надигна в седнало положение. Разтърка очите си и погледна към момчето, седящо на леглото до нея. Беше слаб, мускулест, чернокос. Гледаше я с безразличие. Момичето се дръпна възможно най-далеч от него и се огледа. Намираше се в средно-голяма стая. Имаше килим на пода, изгаснала камина в дъното, големите прозорци бяха закрити с тъмни завеси и още едно легло...

- ВЕСИ! – изпищя, скочи на краката си, но усети слабост и ръката й се подпря на стената. После с по-бавни крачки се приближи до лежащото момиче и започна да го тресе за раменете.

- Събуди се! БЪРЗО! – продължаваш да вика Лекси, но без резултат.

- Ще се събуди след час-два. Още е упоена. – отбеляза Хае и се изправи. Приближи се до момичето, хвана я за ръката и я повлече към изхода.

- Хей, ПУСНИ МЕ! – започна да вика тя, но накрая се предаде и се остави да бъде довлечена. Младежът потропа три пъти. Вратата се отвори и Хае продължи по дълъг коридор, влачейки Лекси след себе си. Крачките му бяха огромни и тя бе принудена да подтичва след него. Очите й с любопитство наблюдаваха наоколо Скоро двамата се намираха в огромна зала, в която сновяха много заети хора. Момичето не можеше да преброи всички екрани и компютри, всеки от които излъчваше нещо. Но интересното беше, че заснетото явно бе от камери, прикрепени или към съответния човек, или към някоя кола.

- Вие... следите... КАКВО ПОДЯВОЛИТЕ СТАВА ТУК?! - извика накрая и привлече всички погледи към себе си. Хае спря, обърна се и я перна по главата.

- Не бъди толкова шумна! – скара й се. – Тук да не ти е площатката пред блока ти?

После въздъхна и я избута до едно по-малко помещение, в което имаше бюро, а зад и пред него, два черни кожени стола. Младежът бутна Лекси на единия и китките й бяха оковани в появилите се, вградени в страничните облегалки, белезници.

- Ама.. какво... нищо не знам! Вие от ФБР ли сте? НЕ СЪМ ВРАГ НА ДЪРЖАВАТА!

- Млъкни. – изсумя Хае, настанявайки се срещу нея. – Наложи се да пристъпя към тези драстични мерки, защото не мога да те гоня из кабинета. Сега поне можеш да седиш мирна и да ме слушаш. Това, което имам да ти казвам, е доста важно.

- Важно? – попита тя, а любопитството й се засили.

- Но преди всичко останало, искам да ми отговориш на няколко въпроса. Хае натисна един малък червен бутон, който се намираше на неговия стол и върху главата на момичето бе поставен странен уред.

- БОЖЕ ГОСПОДИ КАКВО Е ТОВА?! – изпищя отново, а той въздъхна. – ТОК?! КАЖИ МИ, ЧЕ НЕ Е ТОК, МОЛЯ ТЕ! АЗ НИЩО НЕ СЪМ...

- Сензор за истината. – продума кратко и момичето млъкна. – Въпрос номер 1. Името ти Александра ли е?

- Да.

- Откога живееш в Сеул?

- Ами... 4 години.

- Била ли си нападана през живота си?

- Да.

- Кога?

Лекси погледна към календара.

- Вчера.

Хае въздъхна.

- Освен вчера.

- Защо трябва да бъда нападана?

- Просто отговори.

- Ама в това няма никакъв смисъл.

- Отговори с да или не!

- Не. Имаш ли шоколад? – тя прекъсна новия му въпрос.

- Не. – отвърна той с досада.

- Защо нямаш шоколад?

- А защо трябва да имам?

- Ама кой нормален човек няма?

- Ще спреш ли да задаваш тъпи въпроси?

Лекси замълча и се втренчи в краката си.

- Имаш ли някакъв ценен предмет, оставен от твои родители или познати? – попита я, но в отговор получи мълчание.

- Кажи ми. – настоя, но и този път момичето не реагира. – Не ме карай да стигам до методи, които не искам!

Момичето повдигна глава към него, но и този път поклати глава.

Хае стана, мина покрай нея и излезе от помещението. След минути се върна и седна отново на мястото си. Очите на Лекси се разшириха от изненада, щом зърна в ръцете му шоколад.

- ИСКАМ! – извика и се опита да вдигне ръцете си, но болката в китките й я върна в реалността.

Момчето се подсмихна, разопакова го и отчупи едно редче.

- Отговори ми на въпроса.

Лекси преглътна тежко, но запази мълчание. Стисна зъби, гледайки как той отхапа малко от лакомството.

В този момент вратата се отвори и в помещението нахълта Зин.

- Момичето с чипа още спи... – въздъхна той, без да осъзнава, че Лекси чува всичко.

– Ама ти... откога започна да се тъпчеш с шоколад?! – намуси се момчето.

Хае въздъхна и кимна към Лекси. Зин се обърна и устата му зяпна.

- Защо си я вързал?! – извика, клекна до нея и се вгледа в нацупеното й лице. – Нямаш подход към момичетата. – зацъка с език. – Така няма да си намериш гадже! – напипа някакъв бутон и белезниците се махнаха. Лекси се усмихна щастливо, след което рязко скочи от мястото си , затича се към изхода и изчезна навън.

- Ето затова я вързах. Сега я върни обратно. – отбеляза чернокосият, подпирайки с ръка челото си. – Кога ще се научиш да вярваш на преценката ми... – промърмори.

- Когато преценките ти струват. – ухили се Зин и изтича след момичето.

Главата на Лекси започна да се замайва от всички еднакво изглеждащи коридори, врати, камери в ъглите. Започна да тича накъдето й видят очите. Искаше да се измъкне. Веднага. В противен случай имаше чувството, че ще полудее. Озова се е същата зала с компютрите и мониторите. Започна да ходи напред. Усещаше погледите на момчетата върху себе си. Дочу се шушукане.

- Върни се! – викът на Зин я накара да подскочи от уплаха. Какво искаха от нея?! Тя се обърна за миг, само колкото да го види. Излезе в друг коридор и зави наляво. Вече тотално се беше объркала. Дори не знаеше със сигурност къде беше Веси. Изведнъж Зин изскочи пред нея и момичето закова на място. Как го беше направил?!

- Моля те, не бягай. – той вдигна ръцете си, за да й покаже, че няма да я нарани и пристъпи към нея.

- Махни се! Остави ме намира! – започна да вика тя.

- Съжалявам, но се налага да дойдеш с мен.

Изтича до нея, хван метна на рамото си. Лекси започна да рита, блъска и пищи. Успя да го сръга с коляно в корема му и момчето отхлаби хватката си. Момичето се възползва и се отскубна от него, като продължи да тича по коридора. Стигна до заключена врата. Нямаше изход. Сърцето й заби силно. Опитваше се да измисли какво да стори, но мозъкът й бе забил и тя усещаше главата си празна. Вече се чуваха стъпките на преследвача й. Изведнъж някой сграбчи ръкат дръпна настрани в някакъв отвор на стената. Тя понечи да извика, но момчето пред нея сложи пръст на устните й, давайки й знак да мълчи. Беше с поне две глави по-висок. Облечен в тъмни дрехи, с качулка на главата, под която се подаваха лилави кичури.В ръката си държеше пистолет и тя усети дулото му опряно в корема й.

- За тях ли работиш? – попита я тихо.

Лекси поклати отрицателно глава.

"Защо, мамка му, всички са въоръжени тук...!?" – мислеше си тя. Момичето се обърна към процепа, през който видя Зин да се оглежда за нея и притаи дъх.

- Това копеле... – изръмжа момчето зад нея и стисна оръжието по-силно. Бутна момичето настрани, вдигна пистолета и се прицели. Лекси , без да мисли, постави ръката си на дулото и го избута надолу. Банг я погледна и тя съжали, че се е намесила.

Веси се размърда и отвори очи. Чувстваше се замаяна и слаба. Трябваха й 2-3 минути , за да осъзнае къде е и какво се бе случило преди да заспи. Рязко седна на леглото и се огледа. Беше сама.

- Лекси... – продума, стана и започна да обикаля напред- назад. Отиде до вратата, опита се да я отвори, но беше заключена. Дръпна завесите и пред очите й се откри уникална гледка. Намираше се в огромен небостъргач. Беше толкова високо, че погледнеше ли надолу, доpи колите й се струваха просто черни точици. Нямаше как да избяга.

Внезапно вратата се отвори и момичето стреснато се обърна. Пребледня, зървайки лицето на Sulhu.

- Наспа ли се? – попита я и тръгна към нея. Веси уплашено пристъпи назад. Стигна до малкото шкафче, поставено до леглото. Ръката й напипа дистанционното на климатика и тя го взе. Младежът тръгна да заобикаля кревата. Момичето, в опит да избяга, понечи да мине през матрака, за да се прехвърли от другата страна. За нещастие обаче, Sulhu я хвана за глезена и я издърпа обратно.

- - Пусни ме! – изпищя Веси и погледна към крака си, щом момчето закопча някаква странна широка гривна, която премигваше през две секунди.

Тя го замери с дистанционното, но той се наведе в последния момент.

- Боя се, че имаш доста крив мерник. – отбеляза и се подсмихна.

- Къде съм? – попита го тя.

- Където трябва да бъдеш. – вдигна рамене момчето, слагайки ръце в джобовете си.

- За какво подяволите говориш?! – изнерви се Веси и стана от леглото. Пристъпи назад, обърна се към изхода и понечи да излезе, но вратата бе захлопната пред лицето й. Завъртя се и се сблъска в момчето.

- Какво искаш от мен? – попита, осмелявайки се да го погледне в очите. – Къде е Лекси?

- Единственото, което трябва да те интересува е това, което преценя да ти кажа аз. – отбеляза сериозно той. Бръкна в джоба си и извади прегънат на две лист. После й го връчи.

- Договор? – попита Веси, щом видя надписа отгоре.

- С подписването на този договор се съгласяваш ня няколко неща. Присъединяваш се към нашата тайна организация, наречена X-5, като шеф ще ти бъда аз. Ще бъдеш обучена на всичко необходимо – да използваш и разпознаваш различните методи и тънкости, свързани оръжията, да се биеш и т.н. Ще изпълняваш всяко мое нареждане без да задаваш въпроси. – Sulhu се наведе по-близо до лицето й. – И ще си набиеш в главата името на враговете ни – Б.А.П.

- За какво е всичко това? Защо ми е да се бия?

- Имаш два варианта. – продължи той, игнорирайки въпросите й. – Първи, който е за предпочитане, - подписваш и всички са щастливи. Без може би теб. – Добави, щом тя повдигна вежди при думата „щастливи". – И втори – не подписваш и... Лекси умира.

- МОЛЯ?! – извика Веси, а устата й зяпна.

Sulhu и връчи химикалка и се подсмихна леко.

- Мисля, че ще ти трябва. – отбеляза.

Веси издиша изнервено и я взе. Подпря листа на вратата и сложи подписа си отдолу. Обърна се и му подаде договора. Усмивката му я накара да потрепери. Ръката му удари до главата й, а очите му не изпускаха нейните от поглед.

- Подгответе операционната. – каза ясно и отчетливо.

- Какво става?! – извика Веси уплашено, когато вратата се отвори и в помещението влязоха облечени в бяло мъж и жена, които имаха маски на лицата. Тя пристъпи назад, но се бутна в момчето.

- Стой мирна. – прошепна й Sulhu в ухото , обвивайки здраво ръцете си, около тялото й.

- Спокойно, госпожице. – усмихна се жената изпод плата на лицето си. После се приближи и постави кърпичката с приспивателно на носа на момичето. Първоначално Веси не дишаше, но после се предаде. Главата й се замая и тя изгуби съзнание.

- А-аз... има камери навсякъде и ще те видят, ако го убиеш. – отбеляза изнервено Лекси.

- Знаеш ли колко ми пука? Искам този кучи син мъртъв от години! – изръмжа Банг с дълбокия си глас. – Но не съм за това тук сега.

Той погледна през процепа. В коридора нямаше никого.

- Зело? Готово ли е? – прошепна той на микрофончето, закачено за дрехата му.

- Ще ми трябват още 2-3 минути. Камерите са готови. – чу се глас от другата страна.

Банг открехна вратата и излезе. Вдигна пистолета си в готовност, докато вървеше с бавни крачки надолу. Лекси, която не знаеше какво друго да стори, го последва.

- Какво смяташ да правиш? – попита го, когато го настигна.

- Не те засяга.

- Къде се намираме? – новият й въпрос го накара да спре и да я погледне.

- Бях отвлечена. – вдигна рамене тя и той въздъхна.

- В базата на Х-5. – отвърна кратко. – За какво си им?

- Въпросът е те за какво са ми. – измърмори Лекси и момчето се засмя кратко. Внезапно той я сграбчи за ръката и я дръпна настрани.

- Веси!- момичето продума изненадано, щом видя приятелката си, която лежеше на някаква носилка, която няколко души носеха. Зад тях вървеше Sulhu. Те влязоха в някаква зала, а той се облегна на отсрещната стена.

- Какво ще й правят? – Лекси притеснено се обърна към Банг, но момчето повдигна рамене. Той погледна часовника си.

- Нищо няма да могат да й направят. – подсмихна се. Момичето до него го погледна неразбиращо и след секунди силна аларма започна да пиши.

- ВНИМАНИЕ! ТОВА НЕ Е УЧЕНИЕ. МОЛЯ ВСИЧКИ ДА СЕ ЕВАКУИРАТ КЪМ ИЗХОДИТЕ! ПОВТАРЯМ. ТОВА НЕ Е УЧЕНИЕ.

Sulhu нахълта в залата приближи се до леглото, където лежеше Веси. Започна да изключва системите.

- Какво правите? – попита единият лекар. – Процедурата трябва да продължи. Просто ще изместим момичето в друго отделение.

- Не. – отсече момчето. – Твърде опасно е за нея. Ще се отложи за по-нататък. – После я вдигна на ръце и я понесе към изхода.

Банг изчака пътя да се разчисти и се вмъкна в залата с компютрите. Двамата с Лекси влязоха в стаичката, където преди това държаха момичето. Той включи компютъра на Хае.

- Кажи ми кода. – каза , придърпвайки микрофона към устните си.

- 08ff7681e – чу се същият глас.

Младежът бързо въведе паролата, написа още няколко кода и започна да записва числа, които му бяха казвани.

- Още само малко... – продума. На лицето му изгря усмивка, когато на екрана се изписа: Изстриването на всички файлове завършено.

- Помогни ни да се измъкнем. – каза твърдо Лекси, при което Банг вдигна поглед към нея.

- Това не е моя работа. – отбеляза той, като изгаси компютъра и стана от стола, затягайки колана с оръжията си.

- Моля те. – настоя момичето. – Не знам защо сме тук. Нито какво искат от нас.

- Кажи ми какво печеля? – попита я, приближавайки се към нея.

- Ами...

- Освен това, вие вече знаете твърде много. Свършено е с нормалния ви живот. Ако се опитате да избягате, ще ви убият. – каза, сякаш това бе най-очевидното и нормално нещо на този свят. – Но, ако ви помогна, можете да се присъедините към нас.

Лекси се смръщи на предложението.

- Ще бъдем ли връзвани, упоявани на 5 минути, оперирани, преследвани и т.н?

Банг премига няколко пъти.

- Съмнявам се да е необходимо.

- Добре тогава. – съгласи се тя.

- Значи... измъквам ви и се присъединявате към нас? Да не кажеш друго после. – отбеляза Банг, но Лекси поклати глава.

- Аз не лъжа. – намуси се.

- Зело, повикай подкрепление. Ще си имаме гости. – подсмихна се младежът.

- Ще пратя Джонг Ъп и Йонг Джае. Достатъчни ли са? – попита гласът.

- Мисля, че да. – кимна Банг. – А сега да намерим приятелката ти. – обръна се той към момичето и и подхвърли един пистолет. Тя едва не го изпусна.

- Очакваш да стрелям?! – извика невярващо.

- Очаквам да се защитаваш при нужда. – отбеляза и двамата излязоха от помещението с бързи крачки.

Зело нахълта в общата стая на базата на B.A.P., където се намираха останалите членове от групата. Химчан се бе отпуснал на широкия диван. Рамото му бе превързано с нова превръзка, намазана отдолу с дезинфектант. Дае извади от хладилника студена вода, взе чаша и наля в нея прозрачната течност. Извади от шкафа с лекарства една опаковка болкоуспокояващи, след което ги занесе на Химчан.

- Банг има нужда от подкрепление. – обяви най-младият, обръщайки се към Йонг Джае и Джонг Ъп. Първият се бе загледал в новините по плазмения телевизор, а вторият сглобяваше някакво оръжие. При тези думи Химчан отвори очи.

- Кажи по-подробно за какво става въпрос. – каза Джонг Ъп, без да прекъсва работата си.

- Не знам много подробности, само че трябва да измъкнем две момичета от Х-5.

- Значи ще си имаме нови помощнички? – подсмихна се Дае, докато прибираше обратно лекарството. – Дано да издържат по-дълго от старите... – добави и се замили за секунда.

- Ами да тръгваме тогава! – възкликна лежащият и всички погледи се втренчиха в него.

- Не, не, не. – заклати глава Дае и избута обратно Химчан. – Знам, че любопитната ти главица не обича да пропуска нищо, но този път само ще оплескаш нещата.

Момчето въздъхна и се отпусна отново назад.

- Е, да вървим тогава. – отбеляза Ъп и стана от мястото си. Отиде до стената зад него. Ръката му се плъзна по повърхноста и след секунди тя се раздели на две. Отвътре се подадоха множество рафтчета с най-различни оръжия – от най-малкото до най-голямото. Ъп прибра там това, което бе сглобил и извади два пистолета. Единия хвърли на Джае. После взе куршуми за презареждане и ги натика в джоба си.

- Информирай ни за всяко нещо. – каза на Зело, докато минаваше покрай него, кимна на останалите и заедно с Джае излязоха.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Sulhu се бе подпрял колата си и наблюдаваше евакуиращите се. На задната седалка лежеше Веси, която още не се бе събудила. Той хвърли поглед към момичето, след което тръгна към един от хората, които трябваше да проверят случилото се.

Банг и Лекси бяха излезли през задния изход. Те надникнаха, скрити из-зад крилото на сградата. Имаше доста хора сновящи наоколо. Нямаше да е трудно да се слеят с множеството.

- Ето я! – извика момичето и посочи колата на Sulhu, чиито врати бяха широко отворени.

- Можеш ли да отидеш до нея? Опитай се да я измъкнеш от колата. Аз ще се погрижа за него. – Банг кимна към високият младеж недалеч от тях.

- Добре. – съгласи се Лекси. Благодари се, че се е облякла със суичер и сложи качулката на главата си. С бързи, но не прекалено неоbичайни крачки, тя тръгна към превозното средство. С крайчеца на окото си поглеждаше към Sulhu, който изглеждаше твърде зает да се ядосва на събеседника си. Тя най-после стигна до колата, само че обиколи от другата й страна, че да не се види, ако случайно той се обърнеше. Отвори по – широко вратата, която заради наклона се притваряше отново и надникна вътре.

- Веси! – повика приятелката си и започна леко да я тупка по лицето, но нямаше резултат. Въздъхна и я хвана за ръцете, като започна да тегли момичето към себе си.

Внезапно куршум се удари в рамката, карайки момичето да изпищи и да се дръпне назад.

- Какво си мислиш, че правиш? – долетя познат глас иззад нея и Лекси се обърна. Видя Хае, който бе насочил пистолета си към нея. – Нима... бягаш? – на устните му се появи усмивка. Момчето погледна към Sulhu и въздъхна.

- И отново не си върши добре работата... – после се обърна към Лекси, която се възползваше от невниманието му и се опитваше да се отдалечи. Приближи се до нея, хван постави да седне на капака на колата.

- Стой мирна.

Sulhu въздъха изнервено.

- Значи всичко е било жалък театър... – изръмжа и изрита едно камъче настрани.

- Да, но все още не знаем причината за влизането. На камерите е бил сложен стар запис, така че не сме могли да видим разликата. Не знаем и кой е влизал.

- Ще се останови рано или късно... – продума момчето и се обърна. Погледът му попадна на Лекси, която седеше върху колата му и се намръщи. После се подсмихна.

- Малката гадина се е опитала да действа зад гърба ми?

Sulhu тръгна към колата си.

- Какво става? – попита. – Защо тя е на колата ми?

- За да не бяга. – вдигна рамене Хае. – Опитваше се да измъкне приятелката си.

Другото момче се засмя и застана пред Лекси, която го гледаше изпепеляващо.

- Как да ти кажа... Закъсняла си. Веси вече ни принадлежи. Подписа договор с нас.

- Моля?! – тя зяпна невярващо.

- Всъщност, като споменахме договор... – Хае бръкна в джоба си и извади прегънат лист. – Трябва да подпишеш й ти. – Той й подаде листа, но в този момент се чу изстрел и върху хартията се образува малка дупчица. Всички се обърнаха към Банг, който бе излязъл от прикритието си.

- Съжалявам, тъпако. Тя е резервирана. – отбеляза, като се подсмихна самодоволно, кимвайки към зяпналата го Лекси.

Двете момчета от Х-5 веднага извадиха оръжията си и застанаха пред колата, насочвайки ги към него. Лекси се възползва, скочи на земята и надникна в колата. Веси вдигна глава и погедите им се срещнаха.

- Започни много бавно да изизаш откъм моята страна. – прошепна Лекси, а приятелката й кимна. Веси най-после успя да се измъкне и момичетата с тихи крачки започнаха да се отдалечават.

- Не бих те посъветвал да го правиш.

Замръзнаха, щом гласът на Sulhu долетя иззад тях. Веси затвори очи и въздъхна. Сви юмруци и се обръна към него.

- Какво? Ще ме застреляш ли?! Просто ни остави намира! – извика.

- Ако се отдалечиш от мен на повече от 100 метра, гривната на крака ти ще избухне. – отбеляза момчето.

Тя го погледна шокирано, клекна и започна с опитите да я махне. Лекси също се включи, но не се постигаше резултат. Двете видяха, че има код за отварянето й. Веси се изправи.

- Махни я. – обърна се сериозно към Sulhu. Младежът се засмя.

- Сякаш бих го направил.

Лекси извади пистолета, даден й от Банг и го погледна.

- Аз определено не мога да стрелям...

После повика Веси и й го метна. Момичето го насочи към Sulhu.

- Повтарям пак. Махни тъпата гривна! – извика тя.

- Или какво... – подсмихна се той и започна да се приближава към нея. – Ще ме застреляш ли? – вече бе на 2 крачки разстояние. - Погледни се, цялата трепериш.

- Не се прибижавай! – извика момичето, стискайки по-силно пистолета.

- Застреляй го, Веси! – извика Лекси.

- Само да отбележа, че аз съм единствения, който знае кода. – каза Sulhu. Изведнъж се озова зад момичето, хващайки ръцете й.

- НЕ! – извика Веси ужасена, когато той, направлявайки движенията й, насочи оръжието към Лекси.

- Отново си поставена пред избор. – прошепна в ухото й. Момичето усети, как той поставя пръста й на спусъка.

- Пусни ме! – извика тя и се опита да се отскубне, но не успя.

- Да останеш с нас, или да правиш още глупости. – продължи да говори. – От сегашния ти избор ще зависи нейното бъдеще.

Лекси седеше като вцепенена. Погледът й попадна на Банг, който се биеше с Хае. Нямаше начин да привлече вниманието му.

- Добре. Оставам. – въздъхна Веси.

- Не бързай с решенията. Да ти кажа, при нас е доста по-приятно.

Всички се обърнаха и видяха Джонг Ъп и Йонг Джае, насочили оръжията си към Sulhu.

- Пусни я, глупако. – каза Джонг Ъп.

- Е, добре. – подсмихна се младежът и Веси беше свободна. Тя изтича при Лекси.

Йонг Джае извади телефона си и набра бързо някакъв номер.

- Кажи на момичето код за гривната – бомба на крака й. – каза на Зело, след което го метна на Веси.

- Знаеш ли, сърбят ме ръцете да те гръмна. – отбеляза Ъп. – Кажи ми защо да НЕ го направя?

- Защото едва ли би искал да гушнеш букета. - Джонг усети дулото на пистолета на Зин опряно в главата му.

През това време, Веси успя да се освободи от гривната и двете с неприкрит ужас наблюдаваха хаоса, който настана.

Йонг изрита Зин и момчето падна на земята. През това време Ъп стреля по Sulhu, но не го уцели, защото чернокосият се наведе. Зин метна няколко димки и в един момент не се виждаше абсолютно нищо. Ъп и Джае се сблъсаха един в друг. Sulhu се приближи до Джонг и постави на якето му малка бомбичка. Кимна на приятеля си и двамата започнаха да се отдалечават. Обстановката стана по-видима.

- Какво е това пипкане? – попита Джае, след което изкрещя.

- СВАЛЯЙ ЯКЕТО, БЪРЗО!

Ъп реагира светкавично и захвърли дрехата настрани. Двамата се обърнаха и се затичаха в обратната посока. Докато минаваха покрай момичетата, ги грабнаха за ръцете и ги повлякоха след себе си. Последва силен взрив и от вълната, всички изпопадаха по земята.

- БАНГ! Идвай! – извика Джае, щом се изправи.

Лидерът на групата хвърли последен поглед на Хае, който се готвеше да го застреля, и се затича към останалите. За късмет, успя да избегне всички куршуми, които изсвистяха покрай него.

- Ама какво... – продума, щом видя, че се качват в колата на Х-5.

- Влизай! – изкрещя Джонг Ъп, настанил се на волана.

Младежът въздъхна и изпълни нареждането, след което шофьорът натисна газта, гумите изскърцаха и автомобилът потегли с бясна скорост.

- Копелета... – изръмжа Sulhu. После въздъхна. – Явно ще се наложи да ги посетим. Имам да си връщам някои неща...

Лекси се бе облегнала на задната седалка и гледаше през прозореца, докато Веси бе отпуснала глава върху рамото й.

- Добре ли сте? – попита Йонг Джае, поглеждайки към тях и момичетата кимнаха. – от кога сте при Х-5?

- 2 дни. – отвърна Лекси. – Не знаем много.

- Всъщност нищо. – допълни Веси.

- Поне всичко свърши добре. Засега... – подсмихна се Джонг Ъп. Той погледна в страничното огледало. – Явно няма да си губят времето с нас днес. – отбеляза и намали скоростта. – Почти стигнахме. – каза и сви наляво. Спряха пред голяма къща на три етажа, която изглеждаше доста добре. Имаше двор около нея и гараж.

- Това е една от базите ни. – информира момичетата Банг. Той тъкмо щеше да отвори вратата, когато се чуха изстрели и по бронираната повърхност се образуваха малки вдлъбнатинки от куршуми.

- Мамка му! Забравих да им кажа, че ще сме с тази кола! – изръмжа Джонг Ъп и даде на задна. Не успя да продължи много, тъй като се спусна бариера зад тях. Скоро на пътя изскочи Дае с пистолет в ръка. Тъй като стъклата бяха затъмнени, той нямаше как да види хората в автомобила.  
Младежът бръкна в джоба си и извади граната.

- Защо ми трябваше да му препоръчвам този вид оръжие... – промърмори на себе си Банг. – Добър ученик си имам. – кимна на себе си.

- Да, обзалагам се, че всеки ден ще ти чисти гроба! – отвърна заядливо Джонг Ъп.

- Излизайте, БЪРЗО! – изкрещя ЙонгДжае на момичетата.

- Но, ако излезем, той ще ни застреля! – извика Лекси.

- Предпочитате да станете на прах ли? Хайде, по-живо!

Лекси въздъхна и натисна дръжката. Тъй като бяха забравили вратите заключени, те автоматично блокираха.

- Какво ще правим?! – продума уплашено Веси.

Банг вдигна погледа си , стана от мястото си и започна да бута горния капак на колата.

През това време, Дае махна със зъби запушалката на гранатата и тъкмо щеше да я хвърли, когато автомобилът тръгна бързо към него и момчето бе принудено да отскочи встрани.

Банг Гук се възползва от забавянето и най-сетне успя да отвори капака. Беше твърде огромен, за да мине, затова погледна към уплашената Веси.

- Кажи му да спре. Че ние сме Б.А.П. – каза й. Преди момичето да възрази, той я повдигна и я изкара отгоре.

- СПРИ! Това са Б.А.П.! – извика Веси и момчето отпусна ръката си. Обърна се и запрати гранатата в противоположната посока.

- Съжалявам. – отбеляза кратко, като се приближи до колата и помогна на момичето да слезе. – Не очаквах да пристигнете с колата на врага... – оправда се, щом и другите започнаха да излизат.

- Да влизаме. – измърмори Банг и , докато минаваше покрай Дае, го фрасна по главата.

- Идиот. – промърмори.

Младежът се хвана за болящото място, въздъхна и последва останалите. Влязоха в хола. Йонг Джае наля няколко чаши вода и ги връчи на момичетата и на Банг, който изглеждаше най-уморен. Лекси пристъпи заднишком и седна на дивана, но скочи обратно на крака, щом нещо се размърда изпод нея.

- Мамка му, толкова ли съм невидим... – промърмори сънено Химчан, отмятайки настрани одеалото, което го покриваше изцяло. Лека усмивка се появи на лицето му, щом зърна зяпащата го Лекси.

- Всъщност, нямам против да поседнеш... – той се надигна съвсем леко, протегна ръката си и хвана нейната, след което я издърпа така, че Лекси да седне, а момчето отпусна главата си на коленете й и затвори очи.

- Ама... – понечи да възрази тя, но той постави пръст на устните си и й даде знак да мълчи.

Джонг Ъп се настани в другия край, но Химчан го изрита и момчето падна на земята. Той стана и го погледна злобно, но лежащият се подсмихна леко и даде знак с ръка да се разкара.

- Идиот такъв... - изръмжа младежът и понечи да фрасне Химчан, но се спря, когато момчето показа рамото си.

- Незаконно е да удряш ранени.

- Добре, достатъчно! Моля за внимание. – каза Банг, като повиши гласа си, за да надвика останалите. – Ти. – той посочи Дае. – Донеси Столът. – заръча, а посоченият кимна и изчезна от стаята. Върна се след 2 минути, носейки от онези меки гумени кресла, в които седнеш ли, потъваш.

- Така... – продължи Гук. Той се обърна към Веси. – На колене! – извика и момичето го погледна очудено.

- Какво? – попита, но той я игнорира.

- На колене, казах!

Веси въздъхна и се подчини.

- Ти, заклеваш ли се да казваш истината и само истината, да бъдеш вярна на Б.А.П и само на нас?

- Ъъ.. нужно ли е... – попита плахо тя, но млъкна, щом срещна зловещия му поглед. – Да...

Банг кимна на Йонг Джае , който изтича до кухненския плот, поозърта се малко и извади една точилка.

- НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ДА Я БИЕТЕ! НИЩО НЕ ВИ Е НАПРАВИЛА! – извика ужасено Лекси и скочи на краката си, от което Химчан замалко щеше да падне от дивана. Джонг Ъп „случайно" го побутна и младежът се претърколи долу.

Банг въздъхна и прочисти гърлото си. Пресегна се и взе точилката. Приближи се до стресираната Веси, след което вдигна заетата си , с дългия предмет, ръка. Момичето присви очи, очаквайки болката, но такава не последва. Усети леко докосване първо по едното, после по другото рамо.

- Ти вече официално си назначена за помощничка на членовете на Б.А.П. – продума сериозно. Веси не бе сигурна дали да се радва, или не, затова просто се усмихна леко.

- Но запомни, предадеш ли ни, излъжеш ли ни или нещо друго, ще те последва катастрофална съдба... – допълни зловещо.

- Ех, Никол, Никол... – отзад се чу трагичният глас на Йонг Джае и момичетата го зяпнаха шокирано.

- Ъм...Никол? – попита плахо Веси – Какво е станало с нея.

- Кхъм, кхъм...Та... – започна с по-ведър тон лидерът. – Моля, седни на Столът.

- Разкажи ни какво стана. – усмихна се той, което поуспокои малко момичето.

- Ами... – започна тя, но се обърна към Дае, който хвана ръката й и дръпна нагоре ръкава й. Зад ухото си бе прикрепил четка за рисуване, като на земята бе поставил чашка с вода и боички.

- Какво... – продума изумено Веси.

- Не ми обръщай внимание. – отбеляза момчето, докато си въртеше главата, гледайки ръката й от всички посоки.

- Ще е малко трудно. – каза момичето.

- Мда, права си, момичетата трудно ме игнорират... – подсмихна се той и топна четката в черната bоя.

Веси завъртя очи и започна да разказва.

- Всичко започна онзи ден, когато...

- АХАХАХА, чакай. – започна да се хили Химчан, който се бореше с Лекси, опитвайки се да я накара да седне отново. – Ден ли каза?

- Мда... – кимна тя.

- Тея тъпаци нападат през деня. Що за простотия?! – започна да се възмущава. – Обърна се към Лекси.

- Айде седни бе! – извика, но тя се смръщи, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. Младежът извади пистолета от джоба си и го опря в главата й.

- Сядай. – гласът му стана заплашителен. Лекси повдигна вежди, без да помръдва. Химчан въздъхна и прибра оръжието обратно.

- Моля те... Би ли била така уникално сладко добра да поседнеш на удобния диван и да ми позволиш да се облегна на хубавите ти, прекрасни крачета? - извади една мила усмивка и започна да мига на парцали.

- Оф, хубаво... – изнерви се Лекси и изпълни молбата му.

- Добре, сега, когато всички са доволни, може ли да оставим Веси да продължи разказа? – обади се Банг. Настъпи тишина, през която се чуваше проскърцването на дивана от наместването на Химчан. Всички погледи се впериха в него. Първо момчето легна на една страна, после се измести и така няколко пъти променяше положението си, докато накрая Джонг Ъп не запрати по него маратонката си.

- Не беше нужно да прилагаш насилие... – промърмори чернокосият тъжно.

- Ако не мирнеш до 3 секунди, аз ще приложа насилие и ще облягаш главата си на прекрасния, студен, гладък, твърд под. – каза Лекси и той на мига спря да се движи.

- Sulhu и Тае поискаха аз да им сервирам, след което... – опита се да продължи Веси, но бе прекъсната от нова вълна смях.

- АХАХАХАха... – Химчан започна да се гърчи. – Боже Господи, тея искат да спечелят награда за най-очевадните тъпаци?! Сега, ако ми кажеш, че са те заляли с нещо... – продължи да се смее.

- Ами всъщност... – подсмихна се нервно момичето.

- ХИМЧАН! ВЪН! ВЕДНАГА! – изкрещя Банг и лежащото момче подскочи.

- Хай,хай... – промърмори той и се надигна. Докато минаваше покрай Джонг Ъп, се спъна в крака му и се пльосна на земята.

- Изгубих целия си респект към вас. – поклати глава съжалително Лекси.

- О, благодаря ти, че ми напомни. – ухили се момчето, след като се изправи. Върна се, хвана я за ръката и я повлече след себе си.

- Ама... Хей! Пусни ме! – извика тя. Той спря рязко и тя се блъсна в гърба му.

- Ще ти купя... ами... – започна да говори, като се обърна към нея.

- Шоколад. – прошепна Веси, закривайки с длан устните си.

- Шоколад! – повтори Химчан.

Лекси за пореден път въздъхна и този път протегна ръката си, очаквайки шоколадът да й бъде връчен на секундата. Момчето пое протегнатата й длан и я задърпа отново.

- Ние ще отидем до магазина! – извика на останалите без да се обръща и двамата излязоха от стаята.

- Не мърдай. – каза Дае сериозно на Веси. – Сега е критичната част.

Момичето се засмя леко, като видя колко е съсредоточен. От косата му, не можеше да види какво точно рисуваше, затова просто се постара да не движи ръката си.

- Продължавай. – отбеляза Банг – Като лидер, за мен е много важно да чуя всяка част от историята, с най-малките подробности.

Веси тъкмо бе приключила с разказа, когато Дае извика и момичето подскочи.

- ГОТОВО!

Тя погледна и видя малко сребристо-сиво зайче с черни очертания.

- Това!? – продума и се ухили. – Рисува... – погледна часовника – 2 часа и половина ТОВА?!

Младежът се намръщи.

- Това съвсем не е толкова лесно, колкото си мислиш!

- Събранието се разпуска. – отбеляза Банг и всички се изправиха. – Каква е програмата за днес? – попита лидерът. До него на секундата се появи Зело, който започна да пребърква джобовете си. Заизважда неща, които подаваше на седящия в близост Йонг Джае. В един момент, младежът бе натоварен с фенерче, три връзки ключове, GPS, малко календарче, джобно ножче и кибрит. Най-накрая Зело изнамери тефтерчето, което търсеше и го отвроти.

- 4-ти, 4-ти, 4-ти... – започна да повтаря датата на глас. – Така. Днес имаме... имаме...

Всички останали 5тима души го погледнаха очакващо.

- Нищо. – каза накрая, вдигайки рамене.

- Нищо?! – попитаха изненадани останалите, а Зело кимна.

- Това е... доста... интересно. – отбеляза Джонг Ъп. – Не сме правили нищо от...6 месеца.

Момчетата въздъхнаха и се отпуснаха на диваните и столовете.

- Защо сте толкова, ами... разочаровани? – попита Веси, наблюдавайки отегчените им, донякъде безизразни физиономии.

- Забравили сме как се прави... нищо. – каза Банг, а другитя закимаха.

- А какво правихте последния път? – попита момичето.

Останалите се спогледаха.

- Чудехме се какво да правим. Точно както сега... – прозя се Джонг Ъп.

Веси се удари по главата.

- Да знаете какво е дискотека, купон... нещо?! – възмути се тя.

- Последния път, когато посетихме такова място, Химчан щеше да застреля една пияна девойка, която изневиделица му се метна на врата. – вдигна рамене Дае. – Нашите нерви, така да се каже, са твърде изострени.

- Ами ресторант? – предложи момичето.

- О, не,не, не, не...

- ХАХА не, не ...

- О, no, no, no...

- Плашите ме. – промърмори Веси.

- О, нищо фатално не е ставало. – успокои я Дае, докато подмяташе едно малко гумено топченце.

- Нима? – попита тя.

- Имам предвид, че никой не е умрял... Или поне до колкото си спомням... – допълни момчето.

- Прекрасно. – засмя се нервно момичето.

- Гладен съм. – измрънка Йонг Джае.

- Това не е лоша идея. – отбеляза Банг и другите закимаха, след което погледнаха към Веси.

- Ааа, не. – заразмахва ръце тя. – Аз не мога да готвя.

- Съвсем нищо? – попита разочаровано Джонг Ъп.

- Мога да правя палачинки... – въздъхна Веси. Последвалият въпрос я втрещи.

- Какво са палачинки?

След около час тършуване из кухнята, момичето занесе в хола една дълбока чиния с току-що направените палачинки. Момчетата се бяха наредили един до друг на дългата маса и любопитно я наблюдаваха. Пред тях имаше поставени прибори и чинии и Веси им сипа по една палачинка.

- Може да ги ядете както със сирене, кашкавал и други солени неща, така й със сладко от плодове или течен шоколад. – каза, като постави купата на масата и кръстоса ръце.

Младежите забиха поглед в храната, сякаш изучаваха някое изключително сложно оръжие. Банг се наведе и помириса своята палачинка. Дае се протегна и я побутна няколко пъти. Йонг Джае поглеждаше ту към храната в чинията си, ту към момичето, а Джонг Ъп мърмореше под нос.

- Солено...не,не...сладко...Не, солено...

- Няма ли да ядете най – после! – извика Веси и те подскочиха.

Внезапно, в стаята нахълта Лекси, която държеше торба, пълна с шоколадови лакомства и близалки, а зад нея вървеше Химчан.

- ПАЛАЧИНКИ! – тя се хвърли към масата, грабна купата и изчезна в кухнята. През това време, Б.А.П бяха изяли своите и очите им светнаха.

- Искам ощеее! – извика Дае и погледна към мястото, където допреди малко бяха стояли останалите палачинки.

- Мечтай си! – чу се гласът на Лекси от оттатък, след което вратата се затвори с трясък.

Чу се тежка въздишка и всички погледнаха към Химчан, който тъжно гледаше портфейла си. Момчето вдигна глава и го натика обратно в джоба си.

- Трябва да решим кой къде ще спи. – каза Банг, когато всички се събраха в помещението. – Ще се сгъчкаме. Джонг Ъп ще дойде в моята стая, Зело и Йонг Джае в една ии Химчан и Дае...

- Що аз да съм с Химчан... – проплака Дае.

- Млъквай. – сряза го раненият, като го удари по тила.

- Така ще можем да освободим стая за момичетата. – продължи лидерът, игнорирайки недоволството.

Лекси отвори очи. Беше 3 през нощта и беше жадна. Надигна се тихо от широкото легло, като се стараеше да не събуди спящата Веси и тръгна с тихи стъпки към вратата. Натисна дръжката и тъкмо я отвори, когато чу гласът на приятелката си.

- Къде отиваш?

- Жадна съм. – вдигна рамене тя.

- Идвам с теб. – каза Веси, когато разтриваше сънено очите си. Беше тъкмо и , тъй като момичетата не знаеха къде са копчетата за лампите, се примириха с това. Докретаха до хола и заковаха на място. Чуваше се шумолене и стъпки.

- Х-химчан? – обади се Лекси.

- Дае? – преположи Веси, когато не последва отговор.

- Банг? – продължи да изрежда по-малкото момиче.

- Зело?

- Йонг Джае? – продължаваха да се редуват.

- ... Джонг Ъп? – попита с надежда Веси, но и този път не последва отговор.

Двете се спогледаха, когато се чу дебилен смях. Започнаха да пищят, обърнаха се и се опитаха да изтичат обратно, но се блъснаха една в друга и паднаха на земята. След 2 минути нахълтаха останалите членове на Б.А.П, който се бяха въоражили така, сякаш щяха да започнат война в следващите няколко секунди.

- Какво става?! – попита Химчан.

- Ако светнеш лампите, може и да си отговорим на този въпрос... – вметна Дае.

Помещението се освети и последва тишина.

- К-кой е този?! – извика Лекси, сочейки пияният мъж, който едвам се крепеше на краката си и ровеше из хладилника. Всички останали избухнаха в смях.

- АМИГООО! – изкрещя Химчан, с което до такава степен стресна момичетата, че те отново се сблъскаха една в друга и се стовариха на земята повторно. Младежът се ухили и с отворени обятия тръгна към непознатия.

- Как си човече! Не сме те виждали от... цели два месеца! Къде се губиш?

Възрастният промърмори нещо несвързано и много завлачено, така че нищо не му се разбра, обърна се и продължи да си рови. Чернокосото момче въздъхна и се приближи до Лекси.

- Това е нашият личен крадец. – отбеляза, подавайки й ръка.

- Личен крадец... – повтори изумено тя, докато се изправяше. – По тази логика, трябва да си имате и личен убиец!

- Кхъм, кхъм... – обади се Веси.

- О, извинявай! – ухили се Химчан и понечи да й помогне, но Дае го изпревари. Хвана момичето и го издърпа нагоре.

- Предлагам да си лягаме. – каза сънено Банг. Прозя се и вдигна ръка да си закрие устата, но се фрасна с пистолета. – Ранното ставане никога не е било добра идея. – добави и завлачи краката си в обратната посока.

- Всъщност... – обади се Джонг Ъп, приближи се до Веси и я погледна съмнително. – Вие какво правихте тук?

- Лекси беше жадна. – вдигна рамене момичето.

- Успокой нервите, друже... – въздъхна Лекси, потупвайки го по гърба. За него, това му се стори неочаквано и , стряскайки се вдигна оръжието си към нея.

Химчан го настъпи по крака и момчето изохка, като започна да подскача на един крак.

- Тц.. а после аз съм имал хлабави нерви. – въздъхна чернокосият. – Отивам да спя. – отбеляза. – Ако още някой шумне с каквото и да било... – гласът му стана заплашителен. В този момент се чу трясък от изпочупена чиния. Химчан се удари по главата. – Това засяга и теб, АМИГО! – извика накрая. – Ще си понасяте последствията, дори, ако това означава да ви заключа в килера!

- Който нямаме... – прошепна Йонг Джае, закривайки устата си, но веднага зае предишната си поза, щом очите на Химчан го стрелнаха.

Всички се заизнасяха обратно по стълбите. Внезапно светлината спря. Чу се тежка въздишка.

- АМИГО, КОЛКО ПЪТИ СЪМ ТИ КАЗВАЛ ДА НЕ СИ ИГРАЕШ С ЛАМПАТА?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Лекси отвори очи, когато вратата на стаята се отвори с трясък.

- Ставай. Веднага. – каза хладно някой.  
Момичето се размърда леко и бавно отвори очи. Огледа се, но в стаята вече нямаше никого. Затърси Веси с поглед, но и нея я нямаше, а одеалото, от нейната страна на леглото, бе сгънато в долния му край.

Лекси въздъхна и се изправи. Запрепъва се към банята. Изми набързо лицето си, за да се разсъни, както и зъбите и слезе към първия етаж. Видя Веси, която седеше на един стол, държейки чаша кафе в ръцете си. Лекси тръгна към нея, но покрай нея профучаха Химчан и Банг. Чернокосият се сблъска в момичето. Погледна я и тя изтръпна от ледения му поглед.

- Не ни се пречкай в краката.

След което двамата изчезнаха в едно от другите помещения, оставяйки я втрещена. Лекси разтърси глава и се приближи до Веси.

- Какво подяволите им става?! – попита, настанявайки се до приятелката си. Другото момиче вдигна рамене.

- Никой не иска да ми каже. Знам само, че се промениха след един телефонен разговор.

- Някой им е звънял? Да не е нечия майка? – засмя се кратко Лекси, но усмивката й помръкна, когато младежите прекосиха помещението още веднъж, вече въоръжени отгоре до долу с еднакви екипи. Те не я погледнаха, а започнаха да се качват по стълбите, прескачайки по няколко стъпала наведнъж.

- Едно не разбирам. Защо ме накараха да ставам? – имърмори недоволно момичето.

- Добре. – чу се гласът на Джонг Ъп. Момичетата се обърнаха и видяха събралите се момчета в кръг, които разглеждаха някаква карта. – Мишената е тук. – момчето посочи едно място. – Трябва да сме по-бързи. Идеи?

- Може да се разделим на групи. – предложи Дае.

- Идеално. – кимна Банг. – Ако имаме преследвачи, ще заблудим врага.

- Аз ще взема моята кола. – каза Химчан, докато слагаше в джоба си още патрони. – Джае, ти можеш да си с хиликоптера. Ще докладваш от разстояние.

- За колко души става въпрос? – обади се Йонг.

- Двама. – каза Зело, който взе в ръце лаптопа си и седна на дивана. – Според данните, единият е дилър на наркотици. Другият му е като съдружник. И двамата са издирвани от доста време от властите.

- Как са се добрали до такава информация?! – извика Дае и удари ръка в стената до себе си.

- С връзки. – вдигна рамене най-младият.

- Тези определено имат шизофрения... – прошепна Веси на Лекси, а другото момиче кимна.

- А с тях какво ще правим? – попита Джае, кимвайки към двете.

Всички погледи се приковаха към тях.

- Ще стоят тук. Зело ще им намери някаква работа. – отбеляза Банг. – Да тръгваме. – каза и след секунди, в къщата останаха само трима души. Лекси дръпна леко завесата и погледна през прозореца. Чуха се изскърцване на гуми и две коли от гаража потеглиха с бясна скорост.

Черно БМВ бе спряло на по-долната пресечка. Изчака двете коли да потеглят, след което бавно започна да се приближава към къщата. Спря на няколко метра от нея.

Sulhu, който беше зад волана се подсмихна леко.

- Търсят нещо, което им е по носа... – прошепна. – Да вървим, Зин...

Младежите излязоха от превозното средство и внимателно, озъртайки се наоколо, се добраха до къщата. Наведоха се под прозорците. Sulhu се надигна и погледна през единия от тях. Погледът му попадна на Веси, която лежеше на дивана и си ръчкаше телефона. Лекси се опитваше да отвори кутия със сладолед.

„Оставили са ги сами?!" – зачуди се той, но тогава забеляза Зело, който се качи на горния етаж. Sulhu присви очи, когато Веси стана и отиде нанякъде.

- Погрижи се за Лекси. – каза младежът на Зин и другият кимна. – Ако имаш възможност, се добери до онзи глупак и счупи лаптопа му.

Лекси се смръщи, когато връхчетата на пръстите й замръзнаха и я заболяха при следващия опит да отвори кутията. Взе един нож и започна да отпитва с него. Толкова бе съсредоточена, че не забеляза кога входната врата се отвори и вътре се промъкнаха Х-5.

- Да ти помогна? – чу гласът на Зин в ухото си. Очите й се разшириха от уплаха и сладоледът се изплъзна от ръцете й и падна на земята.

- ВЕ- - понечи да изпищи тя, но ръката му се озова пред устните й. Протегна се, за да хване ножа, лежащ на плота, но младежът я задърпа към вратата.

Веси беше в банята и се вглеждаше в отражението си в огледалото. Пусна водата и сложи ръцете си под хладната струя. Когато вдигна погледа си отново да горе, изпищя, щом видя Sulhu, който се бе облегнал на рамката на вратата. Момичето рязко се обърна и пристъпи назад.

- Отдавна не сме се виждали. – усмихна се младежът. – Липсвах ли ти? – Пристъпи към нея. – Бъди добро момиче и ела с мен. – Опита се да я хване за ръката, но Веси грабна един от шампоаните, отвори го и го изсипа върху лицето му. Младежът извика ядосано и пипешком намери мивката и побърза да отмие препарата, който лютеше на очите му.. Веси побърза и изтича в хола. Спря, когато видя борещата се Лекси и Зин, който не я пусаше. По-голямото момиче тръгна да й помага, но тогава тя изрита младежът на едно не много приятно за мъжете място и той падна на колене, стенейки от болка. Двете се спогледаха и тръгнаха към изхода, но спряха, щом куршум проби вратата близо до главата на Лекси.

- Ако излезете, ще ви убия без да ми мигне окото! – изкрещя Sulhu.

- Какво подяволите става тук?! – младежите се обърнаха към Зело, който слизаше , насочил пристолета си към Х-5.

- БЯГАЙ, ЛЕКСИ! – извика Веси и бутна приятелката си към вратата. Лекси кимна и побягна колкото сили имаше.Чу се изстрел и чернокосото момиче се струполи на земята.

- Мамка му! – извика Sulhu и се затича към нея. Момичето се бе свило и хлипаше тихо. Той я хвана и я обърна. Видя, че изпод блузата и се стича струйка кръв.

- Подяволите... – прошепна. – Стой будна! – извика й, като видя, че очите й се затварят и тя с мъка ги държи отворени.

- ЗИН! ДОКАРАЙ КОЛАТА. ВЕДНАГА! – изкрещя той и я вдигна на ръце.

Веси усети как главата й се замайва. Виждаше все по-размазано. Погледът й бе насочен към напрегнатото лице на момчето над нея.

- Дръж се... – чу гласът му, който сякаш се превърна в далечно ехо. После замря и всичко потъна в мрак и тишина.

Зин погледна Зело, който стоеше до него. Възползва се от невниманието му и го удари по тила, така че момчето изгуби съзнание и се свлече на земята. После червенокосият се затича към автомобила. След секунди, БМВ-то спря точно пред Sulhu. Младежът седна на задната седалка, като внимателно сложи главата на Веси на коленете му.

Лекси се бе скрила зад едно дърво. С ужас наблюдаваше случващото се. Изчака да потеглят, след което се затича обратно към къщата. Хвърли се към лежащия Зело и започна да го тресе. Той не се събуждаше, ето защо момичето извади от панталоните му телефона и зарови из телефонния указател. Спря, щом пред очите й се мерна името на Химчан. Без да се колебае, започна да звъни.

Чу се телефонен звън и Химчан бръкна в джоба си. Момчето бе на пасажерското място по настояване на Дае, който бе зад волана.

Чернокосият повдигна изненадано вежди, щом на дисплея се появи името на Зело.

- Кажи. – обади се той и зачака отговор.

- Върнете се веднага! – извика Лекси, а Химчан присви ядосано очи.

- Защо подяволите ми звъ-...

- Х-5 бяха тук. Влязоха в къщата. Зело е в безсъзнание,а Веси беше простреляна и я взеха със себе си. – каза момичето на един дъх.

Колата рязко наби спирачки и Химчан се обърна объркано към Дае.

- Имаме си компания. – отбеляза шофьорът и другото момче погледна напред. Устните му се извиха в усмивка. На няколко метра бе спряла колата на Х-5, която бе хоризонтално на пътя, така че дефакто нямаше как да се продължи нататък. На автомобила се бяха подпряли Хае и Тае.

- Ало? Ало?! – чуваше се гласът на Лекси, но Химчан прекъсна разговора.

- Какво ти каза Зело? – попита Дае, без да откъсва поглед от враговете им.

- Нищо съществено... – продума чернокосият, след което излезе от колата, сложи ръце в джобовете, така че с едната ръка хвана пистолета си, и тръгна бавно напред.

Дае тъкмо мислеше да го последва, когато телефонът отново иззвъня. Момчето се поколеба за момент, но все пак реши да вдигне.

- Кажи, Зело...

- КОЛКО ПЪТИ ТРЯБВА ДА ВИ КАЗВАМ, ЧЕ СЪМ АЗ?! – изкрещя Лекси от другата страна. – Зело не се събужда, Веси може да умре всеки момент...

- Чакай. Какво?! – извика Дае.

В този момент обаче батерията на телефона падна и той се изключи.

- Мамка му! – изръмжа той и го захвърли настрани. Изскочи от колата, настигна Химчан и пред изумените погледи на Хае и Тае, го сграбчи за яката.

- Защо не ми каза?! – изкрещя ядосано.

Чернокосият въздъхна.

- Твърде добре те познавам. Ще прецакаш всичко! – отвърна, хващайки ръката му, като се опита да я отскубне от себе си.

- Познаваш ме?! Тогава би трябвало да знаеш, че не мога да подмина нещо такова!

- Пусни ме, Дае. – каза хладно Химчан и се дръпна от него. – Престани да се държиш като идиот. Много добре знаеш, че поставяме на първо място МИСИИТЕ, а не тъпите шибани ЧУВСТВА! Достатъчно ни е да знаем, че Зело е добре.

- Ти си просто едно себелюбиво копеле... – продума Дае.

- Добре. Достатъчно сме ви слушали семейните драми! – каза Хае и Б.А.П се обърнаха към него. Очите им се разшириха, когато Зин намести базука на рамото си и я насочи към тях. Дае и Химчан се спогледаха, след което отскочиха настрани. Между тях профуча ракета, която се удари в колата им и последва силен взрив.

Чернокосият извади пистолета си, но Хае се озова до него и го изрита настрани. Наведе се и го взе. Тае се приближи до Дае и му се подсмихна хладно.

- Как искаш да умреш? Може да станеш на прах... Или пък да бъдеш надупчен... Мога и да ти счупя врата, но сигурно е доста.. неприятно.

- А какво ще кажеш ти да умреш първи? – чу се силен шум от перки в небето, последван от плътен глас, говорещ на миркофон.

Всички поглендаха нагоре. Черен хеликоптер закри слънцето, оставяйки хората на пътя в сянка. Джонг Ъп седна при открехнатата врата, така че краката му увиснаха във въздуха и насочи снайпера си към Тае.

- Мръднеш ли, ще разбереш какво е да се лети. – продума той и се усмихна самодоволно.

Хае издиша изнервено и захвърли пистолета на Химчан.

- Да вървим, Тае. – каза той кратко и двамата тръгнаха към колата си. Чу се тих изстрел и по земята пред тях се забиха куршуми.

- Никой не е казал, че ще пътувате с колата си. – провикна се Джонг Ъп, след което кимна на Дае и Химчан, които се настаниха в автомобила.

- Това е, защото унищожихте чужда собственост. – каза снайперистът и даде знак на враговете си да пристъпят назад. Дае, който бе зад волана, обърна рязко колата. Прозорецът на пасажерското място бе отворен, Химчан се ухили и „отдаде почест" с ръка на зяпналите го с убийствени погледи Х-5. После русокосият натисна газта и колата набра бясна скорост.

- Хей! Чакай малко. Трябва да сме в обратната посока... – отбеляза Химчан, като започна да се озърта наоколо. Автомобилът рязко спря.

- Връщам се. Ако смяташ, че правя нещо нередно, свободен си да слезеш. Ще се оправя и без теб. – каза Дае.

- Продължавай. – въздъхна другият младеж и се облегна назад, затваряйки очи. – Ще разберем дали е грешка в последствие..

Вратите на болницата се отвориха с трясък. Зин вървеше пред Sulhu, който държеше Веси. Момичето бе със затворени очи и не даваше признак на живот. В лечебното заведение бе претъпкано с хора. Навсякъде хвърчаха сестри и хирурзи, теглещи носилки с ранени.

- В инцидента са пострадали около 30 души. Останалите 12 ще бъдат докарани по спешност. Ще пристигнат след по-малко от 10 минути. Хайде, размърдайте се. – чу се гласът на една от лекарките, чието уморено лице бе зачервено от притеснение.

Sulhu се приближи до нея.

- Тежко е ранена. Трябва да й помогнете. Веднага! – каза той, поглеждайки към момичето в ръцете си.

- Съжалявам господине, но ще трябва да изчакате реда си. Няма свободни операционни зали, а някои хора чакат от много часове...

- Не ми пука кой откога чака! – извика младежът. – Тя може да умре всеки момент!

- Успокойте се или ще повикам...

- Никого няма да повикате, а ще изпълните това, което той ви казва. – каза заплашително Зин, опирайки пистолета си в глава й.

Жената въздъхна и им кимна да я последват. Заведе ги в празно помещение, което не бе много голямо и имаше операционна маса по средата.

- Поставете я там. – каза, а после си сложи маска на лицето и бели ръкавици. Приближи се до Веси и повдигна блузата й. Sulhu кимна на Зин да пази отпред.

- Простреляна е. – каза на лекарката, опитвайки се да прочете емоцията на лицето й.

- Трябва да я събудим. – каза жената. Отиде до един рафт, взе марля и я напои със силен аромат. После го постави пред носа на Веси. След секунди, момичето се размърда и простена.

- Защо трябва да е будна?! – извика младежът.

- Не задавайте въпроси, а опрете главата й на себе си.  
Той изпълни нареждането, хващайки ръцете на Веси.

- Спокойно. – лекарката се наведе към момичето, което още не можеше да отвори съвсем очите си. – Простреляна си и ще извадим куршума. Намираш се в болница. В добри ръце си.

Възрастната жена напои марли със дезинфектант и започна да ги поставя около раната.

- Не е надълбоко, затова ще го извадя бързо.

Веси гледаше уплашено наоколо. Виждаше размазано. Имаше чувството, че сърцето й ще се пръсне. Усещаше нечии ръце да държат нейните. И тогава си спомни...

- Н-не... Помогнете ми! – започна да хлипа и да опитва да се дръпне от момчето зад себе си, но не се получаваше.

- Успокой се, дете. Ще ти помогна.. Няма страшно. Стой мирна.

Веси извика от адската болка, която последва, а по страните й се търкулнаха сълзи. Sulhu стисна зъби, виждайки потрепващото й в агония лице.

- Сложете й упойка! – не се сдържа и извика, щом последва нов писък.

- Още съвсем малко остава. Просто я дръжте мирна! – каза строго лекарката.

- П-помощ... Т-той... – вик - ...той ме...

Sulhu разбра, че Веси ще ги издаде, затова вдигна главата й нагоре и долепи устни с нейните. Момичето изстена още веднъж, без да може да извика, докато накрая припадна от болката.

- Готово. – отдъхна си възрастната жена и изтри потта от челото си. Спусна блузата на момичето над превързаното място.

- Трябва да поседи тук определено... – понечи да каже, но Sulhu се отдели от Веси, след което я вдигна на ръце, промърмори нещо като „благодаря" и излезе от стаята.

Лекси въздъхна уморено. Най-после бе довлякла Зело до дивана и бе успяла да го качи върху него. След минута вратата се отвори и вътре влязоха Дае и Химчан.

- Добре ли сте? – попита разтревожено Дае, като започна да се озърта наоколо.

- Да, поне така мисля... – отвърна тихо Лекси, поглеждайки към Зело. Дае отиде при най-малкият от групата и постави ръката си на врата му.

- Има пулс. – отбеляза.

Момичето се обърна, когато усети как Химчан я подръпва за косата. Лицето му беше сериозно и изпитателно. Ръката му се плъзна по един кичур. После хвана момичето за талията и я завъртя, че да я огледа от всички страни. Лекси се озова лице в лице с него . Той я хвана за брадичката и я повдигна нагоре.

- Йеп... Здрава като чисто нова кобила!

Момичето се ядоса и понечи да го зашлеви, но той сграбчи ръката й, дръпвайки я към себе си.

- Не смей да ми звъниш. – каза заплашително. – Не и, ако не си на прага на смъртта и се гърчиш в агония. А сега... – той я пусна и свали тениската си, карайки Лекси да го зяпне. – Ще ми прочистиш раната.

- Ама тя е само на рамото ти... – продума момичето.

- Е и?

- Кога ти започна да командваш тук?! – изнерви се тя, скръствайки ръце.

- Когато ти се превърна в мой роб. – вдигна рамене момчето.

- Моля?! – извика невярващо. Той я хвана за китката и я затегли след себе си. Двамата се озоваха в широко помещение, в центъра на което имаше легло. Огромните прозорци бяха закрити със завеси. Имаше и две малки нощни шкафчета и гардероб, до който бе закачено огледало.  
Докато се осъзнае, Лекси бе захвърлена на кревата, а Химчан се озова върху нея, притискайки тялото й с неговото.

- Какво пр-...

Момичето не успя да се доизкаже, защото той постави два пръста върху устните й.

- Трябва да признаеш нещо... – подсмихна се момчето.

- Какво нещо... – засмя се тя нервно и понечи да се изправи, но той не й позволи.

- Сети се сама. – наведе се към лицето й, вглеждайки се в шокираните й очи. Лекси разтърси глава и извика.

- Не съм ти никакъв роб!

- Така ли? – Химчан задържа ръцете й над главата, наведе се към врата й скоро момичето усети езика му върху кожата си. Лекси затвори очи в опит да си върне самоконтрола на тялото. Потрепери при допира на устните му, които нагло продължаваха да я целуват все по-нагоре.

- Стига! – извика тя, но гласът й съвсем не прозвуча толкова уверено.

- Има само един начин да ме спреш. – подсмихна се момчето, надвесвайки се над лицето й.

В този момент вратата рязко се отвори и вътре влетя Дае.

- Ама ти... пак ли с глупавите си методи... – удари се по челото, когато видя лежащите.

Химчан въздъхна, хвана една възглавница и го замери с думите.

- Колко пъти да ти казвам да не ме прекъсваш, когато всявам респект?!

Лекси побърза да се надигне, но чернокосият я стрелна с поглед.

- Лягай. – заповяда й.

- Но аз... – опита се да възрази, поглеждайки Дае с надежда, че ще й помогне.

- Ще изчакаме останалите да се върнат. Нареждане от Банг. – беше единственото, което каза, преди да излезе от стаята.

Химчан дръnна момичето обратно, така че тя легна по гръб, след което отпусна глава на корема й.

- Мисля да подремна. Ако мръднеш, ще те убия.

Лекси нацупено се отпусна назад и се втренчи в тавана.

-  
Веси се събуди и съвсем леко размърда главата си. Всичко я болеше. Опита да отвори очите си, но не успя. Чувстваше огромна слабост, сякаш някой бе източил и последната й капка сила.  
Чуваше се шум от кола. Момичето осъзна, че лежи и главата й е опряна на нечии крака. Противно на желанието й да стане и да се дръпне, тя си наложи да седи неподвижно. Може би щеше да разбере къде я водят, а после можеше да съобщи на Лекси.

- Още колко остава? – тя чу гласа на Sulhu над себе си и напрегна слуха си.

- Около 15 минути. Движим се по магистрала, така че няма да се забавим. – отвърна Зин.

- Има ли някой в базата сега? – последва нов въпрос. Чернокосият сведе поглед към Веси. Момичето усети пръстите му да галят леко бузата й, изтривайки останалите сълзи.

- Не. – каза кратко другото момче. – Но аз ще трябва да се върна възможно най-бързо. Ghun има задача за мен.

Настъпи тишина. Не след дълго колата спря. Веси чу отваряне на врата. После беше поставена внимателно на седалката, така че младежът слезе от автомобила. Вдигн изнесе навън. Ярката слънчева светлина накара клепачите на момичето да потреперят. Веси се размърда и най-после успя да отвори очите си. Погледът й попадна на сериозното лице на Sulhu, но скоро на устните му се изписа лека усмивка.

- Пусни ме! – каза слабо тя, като започна да рита с висящите си във въздуха крака.

- Не мисля, че е добра идея. – отбеляза той. – Чао, Зин. – обърна се към момчето в колата. Другият кимна, след което автомобилът потегли и се изгуби след завоя.

- Разкарай си гадните ръце от мен! – ядоса се Веси. Младежът въздъхна и я постави на земята. После се изправи и погледна с недоверие момичето.

Тя едвам успя да се изправи, а очите й започнаха да обхождат местността. Да, това място определено не бе в града. Намираха се близо до огромно поле, а от другата страна имаше малка горичка.

- Къде сме? – думите й не прозвучаха като въпрос.

- В една от нашите бази. – скръсти ръце пред гърдите си той.

- Защо ме доведе тук?

- За да се възстановиш.

Веси присви очи.

- Мога да се възстановявам и в собствения си дом. Не ми трябваш ти.

- Никой не те пита. – отбеляза Sulhu хладно. – Влизай вътре. – кимна към къщата.

Момичето не помръдна. Краката и започнаха да треперят и тя се свлече на земята. Младежът пристъпи към нея, с намерението да я хване, но Веси извика

- Не ме докосвай!

Той въздъхна и , игнорирайки думите и, я вдигна отново на ръце.

- Достатъчно за днес. – каза тихо и я понесе към къщата.

Лекси нацупено наблюдаваше равномерното дишане на Химчан. Беше се опряла с лакти на матрака. Цялото й тяло се бе схванало. И тогава реши да предприеме мерки. Започна бавно да се изтегля настрани, за да успее да се измъкне изпод него. Очите й стрелкаха лицето му ,в случай че той се събудеше. Достигна до най-трудната част. Трябваше да хване главата му и да я повдигне нагоре. Лекси протегна ръцете си и много внимателно ги постави от двете страни. Тя едва не изпищя, когато той рязко сграбчи китките й и премести дланите й върху лицето си. Момичето прехвърляше в ума си всички начини, по които може да умре, но тогава...

- Не си отивай. Не умирай... – прошепна и тя се надвеси над лицето му. Още спеше. Тя подскочи, щом той рязко отвори очите си. Насълзени ли бяха?!

- Какво правиш? – попита я и момичето поклати глава.

- Нищо, просто си...седя. – подсмихна се тя нервно.

Химчан я изгледа накриво, след което пусна ръцете й и се изправи в седнало положение. Въздъхна, понечи да каже нещо, но се отказа. След това излезе от стаята.

- Веси, къде си... – проплака на себе си Лекси и се отпусна отново назад. – Сетих се! – извика тя изведнъж и започна да се заоглежда. - Ще й звънна! Ако е ...жива. – последната мисъл я накара да потрепери и момичето разтърси глава. Скочи от леглото и излезе в коридора.

- Жива е, жива е, жива е... – започна да убеждава себе си. Озова се в хола. Дае прибираше разни неща в раницата си, а Химчан си сипваше кафе.

„Телефон, телефон..."  
Започна да си повтаря на ум Лекси и се заоглежда. Тъй като нейния го беше загубила при престоя си при Х-5 , трябваше да докопа нечий друг. В джоба на Химчан, тя зърна неговия ГСМ. Но как щеше да го вземе? Въздъхна и се запъти с бавни крачки към него.

- Ще ми сипеш ли и на мен? – попита го, като се усмихна, кимвайки към каната с кафе в ръката му. Младежът я изгледа и й връчи кафето.

- Сипи си сама.

Лекси ядосано прекапа устни и остави каната на плота. Обърна се и проследи с поглед момчето, което се разположи на дивана и се загледа в пуснатия телевизор. Но тя нямаше да се предаде. Не и толкова бързо. Отиде до него и привлече вниманието му.

- Какво чакаме? – попита го. Не последва отговор. Тя повтори въпроса си, но и този път нямаше реакция.

- ХЕЙ, НА ТЕБ ГОВОРЯ! – извика накрая и застана пред него. Химчан я изгледа преценяващо, след което бавно остави чашата на масичката пред него. Протегна се, сграбчи Лекси за ръката и я придърпа да седне в скута му. Момичето понечи да каже нещо, но той й направи знак да мълчи.

- Шшш... гледам любимото си предаване.  
Тя започна да се извива в опит да стане, но ръцете му се обвиха около кръста й и всичко това стана невъзможно.

- Не ти ли преча? – попита го, обръщайки се към него.

- Ни най-малко. – усмихна се той. Лекси въздъхна и погледна надолу. Видя телефона му да стърчи от джоба. Ръката и бавно се спусна и пръстите й го напипаха. Когато го хвана здраво, вдигна крака си и настъпа със все сила стъпалото на Химчан. Той извика и я пусна. Момичето това и чакаше. Скочи и се затича към тоалетната, където се заключи.  
- Хей! – чу гласа му отвън.

Започна трескаво да набира номера, след което зачака.

Sulhu постави Веси на леглото в дъното на помещението. Въздъхна, когато тя се изправи и понечи да мине покрай него, но той сграбчи китката й.

- Легни. – нареди й. Тя не му каза нищо, само отскубна ръката си и продължи да върви към вратата. Раната на корема й я болеше непоносимо. Виеше й се свят. Но ,въпреки всичко това, Веси нямаше да остане тук. Щеше да се измъкне все някак...  
Спря, когато младежът застана пред нея и се облегна на вратата, препречвайки й пътя.

- Мръдни се. – каза тихо момичето.

- Не и докато не легнеш отново. – отвърна й той с равен глас. – Ако не го направиш, ще те вържа.

Тя се засмя кратко.

- Остави ме намира! – извика. – Писна ми да се отнасяш с мен по такъв начин! –започна да го удря по гърдите. – Простреля ме, а сега се правиш на загрижен?! Просто се...  
Веси примижа от новия пристъп болка, а дишането й се усложни. Пръстите, които стискаха блузата му се отпуснаха и момичето тръгна да се свлича, но Sulhu реагира бързо и я вдигна, а после я занесе на леглото.

- Това ще се случва, ако продължаваш да се държиш толкова безразсърдно! – продума той сериозно. Момичето постави длан на корема си, а кракът й, макар и слабо го изрита. В този момент, телефона в джоба й извибрира и Веси се вцепени от ужас.

- Добре, тръгвай си вече... – каза нервно. Оставаха още няколко секунди и щеше да се чуе мелодията.  
Sulhu въздъхна и тъкмо се обърна, когато ГСМ-ът иззвъня. Младежът погледна Веси и се подсмихна леко.

- Дай ми го. – каза и протегна ръката си.

- Не! – извика тя и се дръпна по далеч.  
Той се качи на леглото и надвисна над момичето. Ръката му се плъзна към джоба и и бързо извади телефона. Погледна дисплея, после шокираното лице на момичето, докато накрая вдигна.

- Веси?! Добре ли си?! Къде... – гласът на Лекси беше прекъснат.

- Имате грешка. – каза Sulhu.

- Върни ми телефона! – извика Веси точно преди младежът да спре разговора..

Лекси отдели гсм-а от ухото си и го премести пред лицето си, вглеждайки се в него. Усмихна се и подпря гърба на стената зад себе си, след което се смъкна надолу, сядайки на земята. В този момент вратата се отвори и в помещението влезе ядосания Химчан.

- Ти... ВЗЕЛА СИ МИ ТЕЛЕФОНА?! – извика, но се стъписа, когато Лекси се засмя.

- Жива е...


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

- Не искай това от мен! – извика Лекси ужасено.

- Действай. – чу шепотът му в ухото си. Дъхът му, макар горещ, я накара на замръзне. – Времето ти изтича...

- Но... не можеш да ми го причиняваш! – възпротиви се тя, поклащайки глава. – Не мога.

- Тогава ще те накарам. Това ли искаш?

Момичето повторно разтърси глава.

- Не... – продума тъжно.

- Аре престанете бе, лигльовци такива... Сега ли намерихте... – изръмжа Дае и като мина покрай тях, грабна шоколада от ръцете на Лекси и го захвърли в хладилника. – Нямаме време за глупости. ПО-ЖИВО!

Лекси се нацупи, след което последва момчетата навън. Вцепени се, когато видя Банг да държи малко момченце за ръка. Беше сладко, на около 6 годинки. Имаше къса черна коса и големи сини очи. Сърцето й се сви, когато чу плачът му.

- ВИЕ ЛУДИ ЛИ СТЕ?! – извика и изтича при него, гушкайки го. – Спокойно... – започна да го утешава. Загуби ли се? Къде са мама и тати...

- Тати ще бъде застрелян, ако не ни каже необходимата информация. А мама е безследно изчезнала. – информира Банг, пускайки детето. – Това тук е примамката.

- Ти... – Лекси вдигна поглед към него, но после замълча, обръщайки се отнов към детето. – Искаш ли шоколад? – попита го, а то кимна. – Ела с мен. – Тя му подаде ръка и понечи да го поведе вътре, но Химчан я спря.

- Нямаме време за това. – каза тихо. – Качвайте се в колата. – той кимна към паркирания джип.

Лекси въздъхна, взе детето на ръце и му помогна да се качат в автомобила на задната седалка.

Момичето се загледа през стъклото, където Б.А.П. обсъждаха нещо. Не след дълго, те се качиха при нея. Този път Банг караше, Химчан седеше на пасажерското място, а Дае бе откъм другия прозорец. Колата потегли и цареше гробна тишина. Момченцето се бе успокоило и любопитно наблюдаваше наоколо. Беше късния следобед и не бе пиков час. Ето защо придвижването по по-големите кръстовища ставаха бързо. На няколко пъти Лекси се спираше да не попита накъде отиват. Отказваше се, заради напрегнатата обстановка.  
Автомобилът спря пред скъп 5 звезден хотел. Излязоха от колата и веднага бяха посрещнати от човек, който взе ключовете, за да паркира джипа. Химчан кимна на Лекси и тя поведе детето след тях навътре. Стигнаха до рецепцията и изчакаха Банг да вземе ключа към резервираната стая. После тръгнаха към асансиора, но внезапно момичето спря.

- А-аз ще се кача пеша. – каза бързо.

- 22 етажа? – вдигна вежди Банг.

Тя кимна, но Химчан я дръпна за ръката и натисна копчето. Вратите се затвориха.

- Не, не, не... Не мога толкова дълго в асансиор... – започна да говори притеснено, когато кабинката тръгна да се изкачва нагоре. Протегна се, за да натисне копчето за спиране, но нечии длани се озоваха върху очите й.

- Ти не се намираш в асансьор... Не говори глупости. – чу гласът на Химчан в ухото си.

- Ама ти сериозно ли.. – ухили се Банг, но чернокосият го срита

- Когато си уплашена и сърцето ти крещи, когато вижаш само сенки, не забравяй, че до мен си ти. Затвори очи и се усмихни, ще огреят пак лъчи... – запя тихо и постепенно Лекси се успокои, дишането й се забави, а ръцете й, които бяха стиснали неговите, се отпуснаха надолу. Когато настъпи тишина, се чу иззвъняването на асансьора и вратите се отвориха. Очите на момичето отново бяха открити и докато се осъзнае какво се бе случило, момчетата бяха тръгнали напред.

- Хайде… - усмихна се на момченцето, което гушкаше крака и, вдигна го на ръце и последва останалите.

Озоваха се в огромен скъп апартамент, който бе достоен за някой президент. Устата на момичето зяпна, докато погледът й обхождаше лъскавата мебелировка. Лекси погледна Химчан, който захвърли раницата си на един от фотьойлите и извади лаптоп, поставяйки го на ниската стъклена масичка. Дае пък вадеше разни камери и започна да ги закача наоколо. Банг се приближи до нея и я огледа изпитателно.

- Ти ще отговаряш за него. – той кимна към детето. – Трябва да го държиш близо до теб и да не допускаш да попада в чужди ръце. Ясно ли е?

Момичето кимна.

- Така, БАП, да преговорим плана. – обърна се към останалите. – Имаме точно... – погледна часовника на ръката си. – 15 минути преди да дойдат. Не трябва да заподозрат нищо. Дае, готови ли са записващите устройства?

- Да. – кимна младежът.

- Ще водим преговорите тук. Целта ни – флашката с информацията за местонахождението на чиповете. Лекси. – обърна се към момичето. – Ти ще чакаш в отсрещната стая и ще пазиш детето. Когато ти се обадя, ще го доведеш при нас. Но САМО тогава. Разбра ли?

- Добре. – отвърна момичето.

Химчан стана и тръгна към вратата.

- Хайде. – каза на Лекси и тя го последва. Докато го чакаше да отвори вратата, го попита.

- Какво беше това в асансьора?

- Нищо... просто ...навик. – отвърна й без да я поглежда.

- Навик?! – засмя се. – Що за навик е това... Държиш се странно...

- Виж. Достатъчно е да ми благодариш и да забравиш случилото се, ок? – изнерви се той, след което натисна дръжката на вратата и я отвори.

- Влизай. – нареди и и момичето поведе навътре детето. – Не излизай, освен ако не ти кажем. – като каза това, Химчан хлопна вратата и Лекси остана сама с играещото си с пердетата момченце.

- Тъпак. – промърмори и се просна на леглото. Затвори очи и притисна слепоочията си. Какво искаше от нея?

- Бати! – засмя се детето.

Лекси въздъхна.

- Какво говориш... – отвори очи и замръзна над нея се бе надвесил младеж, който много приличаше на малкото дете, само че бе на поне 18 години. Понечи да изпищи, но той запуши устата й с ръка.

- Тихо. – каза й, усмихвайки се притеснено. Лекси се дръпна рязко, скочи от леглото и застана пред детето.

- Вземи го и се махай! – чу се гласът на току-що влезлия мъж. – Аз ще се погрижа за нея.

Младежът погледна притеснено Лекси, заобиколи я и хвана детето за ръка. После с бързи крачки го поведе към вратата. Докато се разминаваше с непознатия, продума

- Не я наранявай...  
След което изчезна в коридора, затваряйки вратата след себе си.  
Момичето стреснато бръкна в джоба си в опит да извади телефона, но мъжът я сграбчи болезнено за ръката и тя го изпусна. Задърпа я към стола и я блъсна на него. Преди да е успяла да изпищи, той върза грубо устата й с някаква кърпа, докато я притискаше с коляно, за да не може да се изправи. Хвана ръцете й и ги издърпа зад гърба, а после ги омота с дебело въже, завръзвайки го на възел. Събра краката й и стори същото. Лекси уплашено се дърпаше и опитваше да се освободи, но нямаше никаква полза. Видя как той взима телефона й и го мята далеч от нея. Най-накрая извади някакво устройство и го закрепи на стената. Секунди след това, от него започна да излиза дим. Мъжът тръгна към вратата и излезе, заключвайки я след себе си. Момичето пое въздух и започна с новите опити. Извиваше се, дърпаше се, ръцете й се протриха и започнаха да я болят. Започна да подскача заедно със стола в посока на захвърления гсм. С триста зора успя да го приближи. Погледна към дима, който вече бе плъзнал по земята. Нямаше време. За късмет, номерът на Химчан беше на дисплея. Единственото нещо, което трябваше да направи, бе да натисне зеленото копче Протегна крака си и с палеца започна да натиска върху клавиатурата. Не се получаваше. Опита последен път, но столът поддаде и момичето падна с него на земята, удряйки си главата.

- Лекси? – чу гласът на момчето. Изстена от болката. Започна да кашля. Не бе способна да каже нищо.

- Ало? Ало?!

Момичето започна да хлипа, очите й се напълниха със сълзи. Така ли щеше да умре?  
Телефонът даде сигнал, че връзката е прекъсната.  
Главата й се замая. Погледът й стана размазан. И точно преди да изгуби съзнание, чу някой да вика името й...

-  
Веси въздъхна, загледана през прозореца. Небето бе мрачно, а от надвисналите облаци, закриващи слънцето, се сипеха едри капки дъжд. Отвори перилата и протегна ръката си. Капчиците вода започнаха да се събират в шепата й. Погледът и се заби празно на мястото, където те се разбиваха. Внезапно на устните й се появи усмивка. Имаше план.

Чу вратата да се отваря и вътре влезе Sulhu. Той се облегна на рамката и се втренчи в момичето. Веси се обърна мълчаливо и го погледна очакващо.

- Гладна ли си? – попита я, но тя не му отговори веднага.

- Предполагам. – каза тихо и мина покрай него, запътвайки се към кухнята.

-  
Лекси се размърда и отвори очи. Огледа се. Намираше се в къщата на широко легло, но нещо й тежеше на корема. Сведе поглед и видя Химчан, който спеше.

- Старите навици умират трудно... – въздъхна. После се сети. А какво беше станало? Вдигна ръцете си и видя разранените китки. Не, не беше сън. Някой я беше спасил. Тя се опита да се надигне и от движението, момчето се намести, обвивайки ръце около кръста й.

Лекси въздъхна. Да не се превръщаше в личната му плюшена играчка?! Но тогава чу тихия му глас.

- Спри... Недей. – очите му се стиснаха по –силно и клепачите потрепериха. Сякаш изпитваше болка, но не физическа. Момичето протегна ръка бавно към косата му, след което леко я постави на главата му. Какво преживяваше?

- Химчан... – продума несигурно и го разбута леко. Повтори, потрети, докато накрая младежът се стресна и с рязко движение се озова върху нея, опирайки нож към шията й. Черните му хладни очи постепенно се смегчиха и той въздъхна.

- Съжалявам. Сънувах...кошмар. – добави тихо и, като се отдръпна от нея, стана от леглото. Понечи да тръгне към вратата, но Лекси улови ръката му.

- Чакай. – каза и се изправи до него. – Кажи ми какво ти става... Какви са тези кошмари!?

- Млъкни...

- Защо всеки път, когато спиш, говориш насън някакви объркани неща?! – продължаваше да се изнервя. – Просто ми кажи!

Лекси изохка тихо, когато той я блъсна грубо в стената.

- Моите проблеми не те засягат. Спри да си вреш носа там, където не ти е работа. – каза заплашително, навеждайки се към лицето й, без да отделя очи от нейните.

- Не, по-скоро ти трябва да спреш да държиш всичко в себе си! Просто ми кажи какво се е случило! Ще се почувстваш по-добре, сигурна съм...

- Нима?! – засмя се безрадостно той. – Изгубих я. Човекът, на когото държах най-много си отиде. Дори да кажа на целия свят, това нищо не променя. Болката си е тук – все същата от деня, в който това се случи.

- Кой?! Кой си загубил?!

- Сестра ми.

Лекси се отпусна тъжно на дивана в хола. Поредният опит да накара Б.А.П. да потърсят приятелката й бе провален. Както винаги се сипеха оправдания и Банг бе забранил на останалите да действат безразсъдно. Трябвало да изчакат подходящия момент, за да нападнат.

Погледът й попадна на изключително изнервения Химчан, който нажежаваше напрегнатата обстановка до червено.

Всички бяха доста отегчени и разочаровани от провала си. Не виняха Лекси за случилото се, но въпреки това тя се чувстваше отговорна до голяма степен.

Въздъхна и се изправи. Със или без тяхна помощ, щеше да действа. Без да каже и дума, се заизкачва по стълбите нагоре. Знаеше, че в килера ,срещу стаята на Зело, държат част от оръжията и екипировката си.  
Момичето се запромъква тихо. Натисна дръжката и се вмъкна в помещението. Беше тъмно и единствено светлината от коридора даваше някаква видимост. Започна да оглежда многото етажерки. На първата ,от лявата страна, имаше сензорни очила, бинокли и други, които Лекси не успя да разпознае. По-нагоре се намираха различни ножове, следваха взривяващите устройства, а след тях – огнестрелните оръжия. Последните бяха наредени по големина. Момичето се насочи към един от пистолетите и го взе.  
Внезапно вратата се затвори и тъмнината обхвана всяко кътче на помещението. Момичето стреснато се обърна и започна трескаво да се озърта. Затаи дъх, когато осъзна, че някой седи зад нея.

- Кажи ми... – разпозна гласът на Химчан. Гърбът й опря в гърдите му, а ръцете му се плъзнаха по нейните отпуснати. – Можеш ли да отнемеш живот? Питала ли си се... – Хвана ръката й, която държеше оръжието и я повдигна, обхващайки стиснатата й длан с неговата. - ... какво е усещането да нараняваш? – Постави пръста й на спусъка. – Внезапно рязко я завъртя и момичето се озова лице в лице с него. Очите й се разшириха от ужас, когато осъзна, че той, продължавайки да я държи, бе насочил пистолета към главата си. Лекси се опита да издърпа ръката си, но той не й позволи.

- Не си мисли, че това е детска игра... – продължи да говори, без да изразява капка емоция на лицето си. – Защото понякога се налага да правим жертви. И въпросът остава...

- НЕ! – извика тя, щом почувства, че той притиска пръста й към спусъка.

- Способна ли си на това? – довърши и го натисна докрай.  
Лекси ужасено затвори очи, очаквайки тялото му да се струполи безжизнено на земята. Но не последва нищо.

- Не си готова за това. – довърши той, хвана отпуснатата й ръка, сложи нещо в дланта й, след което я затвори.  
После сложи ръце в джобовете си и я подмина. Излезе от стаята, оставяйки я безмълвна, загледана в извадения, от пистолета, пълнител с куршуми.

Веси се пресегна да вземе ножа, за да нареже хляба, но Sulhu обви ръце около кръста й, вдигн постави на масата. Момичето го погледна, чакайки някакво обяснение.

- Предпочитам да седиш мирна, далеч от опасни предмети. – отбеляза той, докато режеше тънки филийки.  
Тя въздъхна отегчено. Скочи от масата и тръгна да излиза от помещението, но той я настигна и хвана ръката й.

- Дори до тоалетната ли трябва да ме придружаваш? – попита с досада и се отксубна от него.

- Вие, жените, сте хитри същества и трябва да се държите изкъсо. – подсмихна се Sulhu, а тя се нацупи.

- Намери си хоби. – отбеляза тихо Веси.

- Намерил съм си. – ухили й се, навеждайки се към лицето й. Тя стреснато се отдръпна назад, но оплете краката си. Очакваше да се струполи на земята, но ръката му се озова на кръста й, притегляйки момичето обратно.

- Можеш да ме пуснеш вече... – каза нервно тя. Той се подсмихна, виждайки шока в очите й и се приближи още към нея. Дъхът му гъделичкаше устните й. И точно преди да я целуне, продума.

- Не ставай наивна. Момиченца като теб не ме привличат. - После я пусна и се върна в кухнята, заемайки се със сандвичите.

Веси отвори вратата на банята, но после веднага я хлопна, без да влиза вътре. После на пръсти тръгна към вратата. Натисна дръжката, но беше заключено. Бръкна в джоба си и извади от там малка остра фибичка. Засмя се леко на аматьорската идея и я пъхна в ключалката. Зяпна, когато се чу щракване. Нима бе успяла?! Радостта й се стопи – фибата се беше счупила.

Внезапно отвън се чу паркиране на кола. Момичето погледна през ключалката и видя червенокосо момче да слиза от автомобила. Веси прехапа устни, виждайки, че той бе ранен. Имаше голямо червено кърваво петно малко под гърдите му. Младежът едва се довлачи до вратата и започна да тропа по нея.  
Веси трескаво се заоглежда и се скри в едно от близките помещения. Не след дълго се появи Sulhu, който отключи.

- ТАЕ?! – извика стреснато, премятайки ръката на приятеля си през рамо, след което го поведе към едната спалня. Момичето се ухили, щом зърна отворената врата. Без да му мисли много, се затича и излезе навън. Побягна колкото сили имаше към колата и се настани на шофьорското място.

- Трябва да съм луда... – прошепна на себе си и запали двигателя.

- ХЕЙ! – изкрещя Sulhu, излизайки навън.

Нямаше време за колебание. Веси пое въздух и натисна газта. Колата потегли. Първо направи няколко колебливи движения, но после успя да запази права линия и пое по пътя.

-  
Шепотът разкъса тишината. Тайствените гласове ту се извисяваха, ту ставаха дълбоки, образувайки перфектен синхрон. Шестте качулати фигури застанаха в кръг и разпериха ръцете си настрани. Стъпките им бяха бавни, точни, еднакви. Главите на младежите се устремиха нагоре. Очите им се насочиха към йероглифите, изрисувани на изключително високия таван, наподобяващ кула. И в този момент, замръзнаха неподвижно, а гласовете им секнаха. Единият от тях се отдели от фигурата и застана в нейния център. Падна на колене и сведе главата си надолу. Челото му опря в твърдата земя. Той произнесе неразбираеми за човешкия слух думи, а те биваха подхващани от уста на уста и така няколко пъти. Изведнъж всички подскочиха, завъртайки се във въздуха, след което опряха едната си длан на земята, а другата устремиха назад и нагоре. После застинаха като статуи. Чу се грохот и от земята бавно започнаха да излизат пет каменни колони, около метър високи, по които имаше издълбани по диагонал вълнообразни черти.Когато излязоха на повърхността, факлите, наредени по цялата стена, една по една започнаха да се запалват. Момчетата бавно се изправиха. Този, който бе в средата, се приближи до най-близката колона и като даде знак, четирима качулати последваха неговия пример. Така зад всяко каменно нещо имаше по един човек. Шестият взе една от факлите, започна да тананика някаква еднообразна мелодия и да обикаля около другите. Водачът на целия ритуал постави дланите си една срещу друга, но така, че те не се допираха и се концентрира. Скоро между тях започна да се обрацува голяма водна сфера. Когато тя стана достатъчно голяма, той я спусна към най-горната част на колоната и кълбото сякаш попи в нея. Останалите повториха движенията му, но при тях елементите бяха различни. Един щракна с пръсти, разтвори дланта си и вътре се появи силен, червен пламък. Следващият замахна над земята. Малки прашинки започната да се събират, догато накрая образуваха кълбо от почва. Третият вдигна ръце нагоре, в посока на стъкления купол, откъдето проникваха слаби слънчеви лъчи. Той сякаш улови светлината и скоро пръстите му започнаха да светят. И последният духна леко в дланите си и скоро мантиите на всички присъстващи започнаха да образуват леки вълни.  
Когато всеки елемент бе „поставен" в своята колона, вдлъбнатините започнаха да светят съответно в синьо, зелено, червено, жълто и сиво.  
Младежите седнаха на земята и запяха заедно с този, който обикаляше. Затвориха очи и започнаха да се поклащат в синхрон ту наляво, ту надясно, сякаш попаднали в транс...

Лекси бе излязла пред къщата и се чудеше как да постъпи. Да отиде, или не... Може би трябваше да почака. Въздъхна и понечи да влезе обратно, но в този момент остра болка проряза слепоочието й и момичето се свлече на колене, притискайки глава с ръце. Започна да диша тежко. От болката, очите й се насълзиха. Пред погледа й се мярна Дае, който изтича до нея, хвана я за раменете и каза нещо, но Лекси не чу и дума. Изпищя силно и се отпусна на земята, като продължи да се държи.

Веси извика и примижа с очи. Воланът се излъзна измежду пръстите й и колата се удари в едно от крайпътните дървета. Момичето напипа с една ръка дръжката и отвори вратата, след което излезе пълзешком навън. Още един вик огласи местността, когато раната на корема й започна да я пари. Тялото й започна да потреперва леко.

„Какво става, подяволите?!" – бе въпросът, който се въртеше в съзнанието на двете.  
Момичетата с ужас остановиха, че телата им започват да изчезват. Докато изведнъж не ги погълна мрак.


	7. Chapter 7

Веси стреснато отвори очи. Очакваше да види небето пред себе си, но очите й се взираха във висок таван. Погледът и зашари по стените, където имаше странни йероглифи и рисунки. Чуваше някакво тихо пеене, но не можеше да определи откъде идва. Момичето опита да успокои учестеното си дишане, но не се получаваше. Понечи да стане, но осъзна, че тялото й е завързано за нещото, на което лежеше.  
Внезапно гласовете млъкнаха и настана тишина. Чуха се облекчени въздишки. Веси напразно си извиваше главата в посока на шума, но нямаше възможност да види никой. Потрепна, когато над нея се надвеси младеж с кестенява коса. Той махна качулката от главата си, а погледът му започна да изучава пребледнялото й лице.

Лекси се размърда, колкото и позволяваха закопчаните, подобни на колани, широки ленти около тялото й. Изведнъж усети студени пръсти да докосват все още затворените й очи, после се преместиха надолу по бузата й, после по устните, надолу по брадичката... Когато стигнаха до шията й, момичето шокирано отвори клепачите си. Погледът й попадна на красиво, високо чернокосо момче, което имаше типичен smirk на лицето си, докато я оглеждаше.

- Хей, какво... – продума тя, но затаи дъх, когато се наведе, а носът му докосваше нейния. Не каза нищо. Единствено се взираше в очите й, карайки я да забрави всичко останало. Взе хичур от косата й и се заигра с него, изучавайки го.И за един миг се чу тихо 'пуф' и младежът изчезна.

- Лекси? – извика Веси, чула гласа на приятелката си.

- ВЕСИ, КАКВО СТАВА, ПОДЯВОЛИТЕ?! – започна да вика по-малкото момиче, но в този момент, двете бяха отвързани. Младежът, който седеше до Веси я хвана за лакътя и я издърпа да стане. Завъртя я, така че да е с гръб към него и завърза очите й с някакъв плат.

Suho кимна на Чанйеол и той стори същото.

- Ако опитате да избягате, сте мъртви. – Веси чу хладния му глас в ухото си. После сграбчи ръкат затегли след себе си. Момичето непрекъснато имаше усещането, че ще се спъне и ще падне. Прехапа устни, за да не извика името на приятелката си. Къде ги водеха? Какво се случваше?  
Внезапно спряха. Лекси вдиша дълбоко, когато разбра, че са излезли на открито. Чу се тихо цвилене. Suho придърпа Веси към себе си, хвана я за кръста и я качи на красивия черен кон. Животното изпръхтя и зачатка с предните си копита, когато младежът се настани зад нея. Обгърна тялото й, за да хване юздите. Лидерът се обърна към Чанйеол, който вече бе качил Лекси и се бе настанил зад нея. Момичето объркано въртеше глава, но от превръзката, не можеше да види нищо.  
Последни от странния храм излязоха останалите от групата.

- Елате веднага щом свършите тук. – каза тихо Suho, а те кимнаха. След това, младежът пришпори коня и той се затича в галоп. Веси изгуби равновесие и се опря за меката му козина.

Лекси въздъхна и за първи път, откакто ги бяха извели навън, се осмели да попита.

- Къде ни водите?

Както очакваше, не получи отговор. Повтори въпроса си още няколко пъти, но накрая подскочи, когато момчето зад нея продума с леден глас в ухото й.

- Млъкни, иначе ще ще има последствия.

Чу се силното румолене на буйна река пред тях.

Веси се зачуди защо продължават да се приближават към нея. Нима щяха да я прескачат? Момичето усети как Suho повдига ръката си и след секунди шумът заглъхна. Отново потеглиха. На момичетата пътуването им се струваше цяла вечност, но изведнъж конете, явно уплашени от нещо,се вдигнаха на задни крака. Веси изпищя, тъй като не успя да се хване здраво, залитна настрани и падна от животното, натъртвайки ръцете си. Suho бе опитал да я хване, но острата болка в главата му, го накара да изкрещи и да стисне силно очите си, закривайки лицето си с длани. Чанйеол го последва, но не успя да се задържи на седлото и се свлече на земята. Лекси уплашено започна да се опитва да премахне плата от очите си, но той бе завъзан прекалено здраво. Без да иска сръга коня в ребрата и животното хукна напред. Момичето изпищя и залегна по корем, вкопчвайки ръцете си в гривата му. Жребецът препускаше точно срещу Веси, която бе изпълзяла настрани и сега се опитваше да махне плата от очите си. Чернокосото момиче чу писъка на приятелката си и започна трескаво да дърпа превръзката.

- Лекси?! – извика, когато чу приближаващия се тропот. Затаи дъх, осъзнавайки какво ставаше. Опита се да се изправи, но се препъна и падна.  
Внезапно Лекси усети как някой се появява пред нея.

- Мини назад и се дръж здраво. – каза тихо.

- Ама аз не виждам нищо! – извика ужасено момичето. Кай въздъхна и постави ръцете й около кръста си. После дръпна рязко юздите и конят скочи високо, прелитайки над Веси.

Конят спря и Лекси отдъхна облекчено.

- Благо-... – понечи да каже, но ръцете й, които допреди малко държаха момчето, сега прегръщаха въздуха. Момичето отново започна с опитите да освобождава очите си, но тога Чанйеол седна зад нея, хващайки юздите.

- Не го прави. – нареди й и тя отегчено отпусна ръцете си.

Suho хвана Веси и й помогна да се изправи. Заведе я до коня и я качи обратно. Когато отново тръгнаха, галопът беше по-бърз и напрегнат.

- Какво търсят тук? – попита раздразнено по едно време лидерът.

- Не знам. – въздъхна Чанйеол. – Може да са просто разузнавачи.

След още час път, момичетата започнаха да чуват гласове на преминаващи хора, звуци на течащ селски живот. Младежите извадиха по едно одеало от дисагите на конете и с тях покриха Лекси и Веси, така че да не привличат внимание. Самите принцове сложиха качулки на главите си, щом излязоха на главната улица.

- Най-накрая у дома. – въздъхна Чанйеол и скочи от коня. Той хвана увитата Лекси и я освободи от одеалото, после я смъкна на земята. Отвърза очите й. Първоначално тя не можеше да види добре, заради слънчевата светлина. Когато свикна, разбра, че се намира пред огромен дворец. Беше невероятно красив, с вградени диаманти, които блестяха примамващо. На портите седяха на стража двама огромни, бронирани, мускулести мъже, които вдъхваха страх със своята външност. И двамата имаха остри мечове, закачени на талиите им. Стояха като статуи, с очи, вперени в пространството. Момичето се осъзна, обърна се и видя, Веси, която чакаше Suho да й махне превръзката. Щом младежът се отдели от нея и се приближи до Чанйеол, Лекси изтича до нея и се метна на врата й.

- Трябва да се махнем оттук. – прошепна в ухото й, преди червенокосият да я дръпне за лакътя и да я повлече навътре. Suho мина зад Веси и я побутна да върви напред. Коняри дойдоха и отведоха унорените животни, за да се погрижат за тях. Очите на момичетата бяха широко отворени, жадно попивайки изяществото на залата, в която бяха въведени. От тавана висеше полилей, по стените бяха окачени факли, а в дъното имаше камина. Върху големите прозорци бяха спуснати тежки червени завеси със златисти пискюли. Килим в съшия кървав цвят отвеждаше право към 6 малки, равно отдалечени един от друг трона. Момчетата довлякоха Веси и Лекси до средата, след което ги пуснаха и се настаниха всеки на своето място. На облегалката на единия трон бе закачена златна коронка. Suho се пресегна и я взе, като започна да я върти на показалеца си, докато наблюдаваше слисаните момичета.

- Давайте.  
Момичетата се спогледаха.

- Въпроси. Питайте. – поясни момчето.

- Как се озовахме тук?

- Къде сме въобще?

- Защо ни доведохте?

- Какво искате от нас?

- Кои сте вие?  
Въпросите започнаха да излизат един след друг, докато накрая лидерът извика.

- ЧАКАЙТЕ! СТИГА! Добре. Аз ще реша какво да ви кажа и какво не. Вие ще седите и ще слушате внимателно. БЕЗ да ме прекъсвате.  
Щом спечели вниманието на момичетата, продължи.

- Намирате се на планетата ЕХО. Ние сме ЕХО-К, и сме лидерите на съпротивата срещу тукашното управление. Защо ви доведохме тук, засега ще запазя в тайна. Когато му дойде времето, ще разберете всичко.

- Ама... – промърмори Веси, но Suho щракна с пръсти. В залата влязоха около 10 прислужнички и още толкова иконома.

- Искам да ви представя новото попълнение. Покажете им всекидневните задължения на прислужниците, дайте им подходящи униформи и всичко останало. Ако имате въпроси, - Той се обърна към зяпналите го Веси и Лекси. – можете да се обърнете към Нана. – Принцът посочи най-възрастната жена, която бе свела глава, отдавайки уважението си. Когато се изправи, на показ излезе суровото й лице, малките присвити черни очи, от визията й лъхаше строгост.

- Да разчитам ли, че ще се погрижите, г-жо Нана? – попита той, а жената се поклони.

- Разбира се.  
Тихият й леден глас скова момичетата и те се спогледаха.

- А сега сте свободни. – каза лидерът и направи жест с ръка към вратата.

- НЕ МОЖЕШ ДА НИ НАКАРАШ ДА СТАВАМЕ ПРИСЛУЖНИЦИ! – Лекси се бе толкова ядосала, че не осъзна кога гласът й повиши в пъти нормалния тон.

- Дръж си езика зад зъбите, млада госпожице! – изсъска възрастната, сграбчи момичето грубо за лакътя и я затегли навън.

- Хей, ПУСНИ МЕ! – гласът й огласи коридора. Лекси опита да се дръпне, но двама от стражите се приближиха до нея и я изгледаха хладно.

- Успокой се. – каза Веси тихо, поставяйки ръка на рамото й.

Приятелките бяха отведени в едно не много голямо помещение – очевидно това на прислужниците. Нана извади от големия дървен шкаф две черно-бели роклички, досущ като тези на останалите и ги връчи грубо на новото попълнение.

- Обличайте се. Нямам цял ден да си губя с вас. Чакам ви в кухнята. – заръча възрастната, след което излезе, затръшвайки вратата след себе си.

Виждайки, че нямат друг избор, те изпълниха нареждането.

- Чувствам се толкова...дебилно. – отбеляза Веси, когато се преоблякоха, а Лекси само издиша нервно и придърпа краищата на роклята надолу. После слязоха в кухнята. Не беше трудно да се намери, заради тежкия мирис на всевъзможни храни, който се носеше оттам.

- Дойдохте най-после. – каза Нана, без да вдига поглед към тях. Беше взела остър нож и с невероятна бързина режеше разни зеленчуци. Настъпи тишина, нарушавана от сновящите готвачи и прислужници, всеки от които се бе заел с нещо.

- Тази вечер господарите са организирали празненство. Трябва всичко да блесне, да подготвим нужното количество храна и т.н. – започна да говори, докато изсипваше кубчетата картофи в голяма тенджера.

- Сиренето и доматите ни свършиха, както и някои подправки. – чу се вик през помещението от една от готвачките.  
Нана въздъхна.

- Ти – посочи Веси. – Отиваш до селото и купуваш необходимото. А ти – посочи Лекси. – Ще провериш стаите на господарите дали са почистени. Някои от тях още не са се върнали, така че започни с техните.  
Веси въздъхна , взе една кошница, окачена до вратата и отиде при готвачката, за да й обясни какво точно трябваше да купува.  
Лекси поседя няколко секунди така, след което тръгна с бавни стъпки по коридора. Погледът й попадна на отворения килер, в който се намираха различни метли , препарати и парцали. Награби се с необходимото и тръгна към горния етаж. Имаше толкова много стаи... Как щеше да разбере коя на кой е?! Тъкмо започна да се отегчава, когато забеляза гравирана малка коронка на една от многото врати. Потропа няколко пъти и , тъй като никой не се обади, натисна позлатената дръжка. Откри се голямо помещение с огромно легло, оградено с балдахинови завеси. Срещу него имаше камина. На пода бе постлан мек килим. Лекси се огледа. Имаше прах. Въздъхна и взе парцала. Домъкна кофата до банята и започна да я пълни. Беше се загледала във водата и подскочи, когато усети нечий дъх във врата си. Обърна се рязко и в бързината изпусна кофата и тя се разля върху стоящия до нея Кай. Той сведе поглед към мократа си риза, после отново погледна стъписаното момиче. Тя пое дъх и , възвърнала самообладанието си, каза.

- Ако мислиш, че ще ти се извинявам, не си познал.

На устните му се изписа лека усмивка, която бързо изчезна. Младежът въздъхна, дръпна се назад и свали мократа дреха. Лекси усети как почервенява и бързо се наведе да вдигне кофата, започвайки отново да я пълни.

- Изпери това и го сложи да изсъхне. – чу гласът му, след което й хвърли блузата си, а тя падна на главата й. Тя понечи да каже нещо, но той излезе от банята и се просна на леглото си, слагайки ръце зад главата си. Момичето въздъхна ядосано. Спря водата, свали кофата на земята и потопи парцала вътре. Взе го и отиде в стаята. Стараейки се да не му обръща внимание, започна да минава прашните етажерки и предмети. Погледна за кратко към Кай, но той най-спокойно си лежеше със затворени очи.  
"Готова съм." – помисли си щастливо и тъкмо се обърна, за да излезе, когато младежът се прокашля. Лекси прехапа устни ядосано. Оставаше й най-високото място на етажерката до самото легло. Огледа се и видя стол. Придърпа го към себе си и тъкмо щеше да се качи, когато се сети, че е облечена в изключително неподходящо облекло. Трябваше да преглътне срама. Кай изглеждаше така, сякаш не я забелязва, затова момичето се качи и се пресегна нагоре. Замръзна, щом усети ръката му да се плъзга към бедрата й. От допира му, цялата потрепери.

- Имаш хубави крака. За една.. слугиня. – подсмихна се Кай.

- Агхх, глупак та-... – понечи да извика Лекси, но загуби равновесие и полетя към земята. Чу се „пуф" и принцът се бе озовал под нея, а тя падна в ръцете му. Лицето й почервеня, докато наблюдаваше самодоволната усмивка, изписала се на устните му. Започна да рита и накрая той бе принуден да я пусне. Без да казва каквото и да е, тя се обърна взе нещата си и излезе от стаята, ритвайки вратата след себе си. Тъкмо тръгна напред, когато се сблъска в гърдите му.

Забрави това. – каза Кай тихо и й метна мократа тениска. Когато Лекси я отмести от лицето си, него вече го нямаше.


	8. Chapter 8

- Веси вървеше по широкия път, водещ към селото. В ръката си стискаше плетената кошница, а в другата – наметало с качулка. Загледа се в небето, където тъмни облаци закриваха слънцето и предвещаваха скорошен порой. Трябваше да побърза, ако не искаше да стане вир вода. Беше вървяла около 40 минути и краката започнаха да я болят. Защо нямаше коли или нещо от сорта?! Въздъхна, когато най-после стигна. Много селяни бяха наизлезли навън. Чуваше се весела глъчка, смях. Малки деца тичаха наоколо, бабите бяха насядали по пейките до къщите си и навярно клюкарстваха или разказваха отдавна забравена история. Момичето се огледа. Навсякъде имаше сергии с храни, платове и други дрънкулки. Веси бръкна в малкото джобче на роклята и извади листчето, на което бе записала необходимото. Поправка, то беше цял списък. Как щеше да замъкне всичко това?! И тогава си спомни думите на готвачката.

„Покажеш ли се там, ще бъдеш залята от внимание и все някой ще те закара до двореца. Предупреждавам те – купувай САМО това, което сме ти заръчали."

- Внимание.. – продума момичето на себе си. Тъкмо се питаше какво точно означаваше това, когато се чу женски вик.

- Прислужничка от двореца!  
Пред Веси се озова малко по-ниска жена от нея, която имаше забрадка на главата си и извехтяла рокля. Ръцете на селянката поеха тези на момичето. Бяха загрубели от тежката работа.

- Елате да видите моята стока, госпожице. Предлагам най-хубавите платове в околността! Напълно отговарят на царските изисквания. Ще се харесат на младите ни господари.

- Не, елате първо при нас, госпожице! Да видите със собствените си очи прекрасните зеленчуци, току-що набрани от градината ми!  
Докато се осъзнае, Веси бе наобиколена от сумати народ.Всеки я подръпваше към своята сергия, докато накрая момичето извика.

- СПРЕТЕ! Вярвам, че всяка една стока е добра, но вмомента бързам и имам точен списък, който трябва да изпълня. Така че ви моля да ми помогнете.

Селяните се поуспокоиха и я загледаха очакващо.

Веси разгъна листчето и започна да чете едно по едно нещата. Хората, чиито стоки отговаряха на написаното, я заведоха до сергиите си и така, лека-полека продуктите бяха налице. Оставаше само едно нещо. Нар. Беше питала хората, но никой от тях нямаше точно този плод. Въздъхна. Поне беше намерила нещо като малка карета, където вече бяха натоварени нещата.

- Ще обиколя още веднъж. – каза момичето на кочияша и той кимна. След това Веси се затича по криволичещия главен път. Дъждът най-после започна. Първоначално бе лек, но се превърна в ужасен порой. Веси заразпитваше тук и там, но се отчая, когато селяните започнаха да раздигат и покриват стоката си, скривайки се на сухо. Точно в този момент, се чуха красъци.

- ЕЙ! СТОЙ!  
Както и стъпки от тичащи хора. Момичето се обърна объркано. Вцепени се, когато видя, че срещу нея тича висок младеж, облечен в черно наметало, а върху главата му имаше качулка, закриваща почти изцяло лицето му. Той твърде късно я забеляза и я изблъска грубо настрани и тя падна на земята. Цялата й рокля стана кална. Веси хвана удрания си крак, от който се стичаше малко кръв. Покрай нея изтичаха група войници, на чиито униформи беше емблемата на ЕХО-K. Очевидно преледваха непознатия.  
Момичето се изправи бавно. Промърмори нещо под нос и въздъхна, когато щипещата болка е обади отново. Може би, ако нарът не бе подчертан толкова старателно, тя щеше да го остави, но сега не й се мислеше коло щеше да загази, ако просто зарежеше нещата така. И тогава, с крайчеца на окото си, Веси забеляза червения плод.

- Извинете! – извика тя и се приближи до сергията. – Трябват ми тези 3 нара.

- Съжалявам, госпожице, но не мога да ви ги продам. – отсече продавачът.

- Но...

- Съжалявам.

И с това диалогът приключи. Мокра, кална, ранена и разочарована, Веси тръгна обратно към каретата. Усмихна се вяло на кочияшът, който продължаваше да седи непоколебим на мястото си, след което отвори вратата и влезе вътре. Тъкмо я тръшна след себе си, когато се обърна и замръзна. Видя същият този човек, който я бе изблъскал. Понечи да изпищи, но той я дръпна към себе си и запуши устата й. Момичето хвана ръката му и започна да я дърпа в опит да се освободи, но не успя да я помръдне. През малкото прозорче видя групата войници да обикалят наоколо, озъртайки се. Каретата потегли и скоро излязоха от селото.

Внезапно свободната му ръка се плъзна по бедрото й към разраненото коляно. Момичето се задърпа, но спря, когато чу ледения му глас в ухото си.

- Спри да мърдаш.  
Лека зелена светлина, която заструи от разперената му длан, привлече погледа й. Момичето почувства затопляне и лек гъдел и след секунди, на мястото нямаше дори и белег. Веси се поуспокои и непознатият я пусна. Тя се дръпна по-далеч от него, а младежът се загледа през прозореца.

- Кой си ти? – попита.

- Не ти трябва да знаеш. – подсмихна се той.

- Защо те гонеха? – зададе му нов въпрос. Непознатият се обърна й се наведе към нея, от което тя се притисна към вратата. – И това не те засяга. – каза, след което отвори вратата откъм своята страна скочи навън. Момичето се обърна изумено назад, за да види къде е паднал, но от него нямаше и следа.

Лекси се отпусна скапана на един от фотьойлите в малко ъглово фояе, чиито стени представляваха големи прозорци и бе доста светло. Изрита празната кофа настрани и се облегна назад, затваряйки очи. Беше изчистила всяка една стая и сега имаше чувството, че ако се изправи, няма да може да се държи на краката си.

- Знаеш ли, ако седиш там и Нана те види, ще загазиш. – чу момчешки глас недалеч от себе си. Момичето стреснато отвори очи и погледна новодошлия. Тя въздъхна и възвърна предишното си положение.

- Не ми пука. – отбеляза Лекси. Върху роклята си бе облякла нещо като суичер, тъй като така се чувстваше по-комфортно. Мразеше ги тези гадни къси роклички.

- Щом казваш... – ухили се Чанйеол и се настани на отсрещното място. – Всъщност, намерила си моя любим кът за четене. – добави младежът и разтвори книгата, която държеше. Той погледна към полу – заспалото момиче и се подсмихна.

Лекси се размърда, когато усети някакво странно покачване на температурата. Не знаеше защо, но започваше да й става адски горещо. Повдигна ръката си и несъзнателно, без да отваря очи, започна да разкопчава суйчера си. Измъкна един по един ръкавите си, все още седейки облегната назад.

- Ох... защо е толкова горещо... – промърмори тихо и започна да си вее с ръка.

- Топло ти е, а?  
Внезапно нечии силни ръце я вдигнаха. Лекси отвори очи и изпищя.

- КАЙ, МАМКА МУ, ПУСНИ МЕ ВЕДНАГА!

- Не мога. Твърде съм... загрижен... А и не бих го причинил на Чанйеол. Мисля, че го разсейваш. – засмя се той хладно, после се обърна и заслиза с момичето надолу по големите стълби.

Червенокосото момче затвори силно книгата. Погледът му проследи отдалечаващите се, след което се обърна към прозореца. На устните му се изписа лека усмивка.

Веси слезе от каретата и опита да се награби със всички торби. Плетената кошница побираше единствено някои от зеленчуците, така че не й свърши почти никаква работа. От двореца излезе Нана и присви злобно очи.

- Защо се забави толкова?! Занеси ги в кухнята. Веднага! – кресна, завъртя се и отново влезе навътре.

Момичето въздъхна и се затътри бавно след нея. Краката й се подвиваха под тежестта на покупките, докато изведнъж някой не грабна половината. Веси объркано вдигна поглед. Пред нея седеше високо русокосо момче, което не бе срещала досега. Той й се усмихна, докато тя премигваше срещу него.

- Къде трябва да ги занесеш?  
Веси понечи да му отвърне, но той я прекъсна.

- Кухнята, нали? – после се запъти към стълбите, водещи надолу.  
Момичето се постара да върви редом до него, но това ставаше малко трудно заради огромните му крачки. Внезапно отпред се зададе Sehun. Непознатият се обърна към Веси, вдигайки торбите по-високо, така че закриваха лицето му. Държа ги така, докато момчето не ги подмина. Когато стигнаха пред кухнята, той спря. Връчи покупките на Веси, усмихна се още веднъж и изчезна надолу по коридора. Стана толкова бързо, че момичето не успя да му благодари. Тя въздъхна и влезе вътре.

- Пусни ме веднага. – изсъска Лекси за пореден път, докато минаваха покрай изумената прислуга. Кай не даваше признак, че я е чул и продължи да ходи, докато най-накрая се озоваха навън. Младежът се доближи до огромния фонтан в центъра на прекрасната градина и погледна момичето в ръцете си. На устните му заигра дяволита усмивка.

- Ти... – продума тя уплашено. Кай се наведе и стъпалата докоснаха водата. Момичето изпищя и той се засмя, изправяйки се отново.

- Кажи ми причина да не го направя. – каза й.

- А трябва ли изобщо да го правиш?! – извика ядосано Лекси и се задърпа отново.

- Ти сама каза, че ти е горещо. – подсмихна се младежът и я доближи до водата отново. Сега вече бедрата й се намокриха.

- ПРЕСТАНИ! – изпищя тя.

- Добре, но ще изпълниш едно мое желание.

- Ааа, не. Никакви желания. – отсече тя, присвивайки очи.

- Е, добре. Всъщност съм доста любопитен да те видя... мокра. – подсмихна се Кай. Ръцете му започнаха да отпускат хватката си. Лекси усети как пропада надолу все повече.

- ДОБРЕ! Какво е желанието? – извика тя и младежът я хвана по-здраво.

- Истината е, че все още не съм го измислил... – каза тихо той, поглеждайки към небето. – Сетих се! – възкликна и момичето подскочи стреснато. – Той я погледна и се наведе към лицето й.

- Искам теб.

- К-какво подяволите трябва да значи това?! – извика Лекси ужасено, дърпайки главата си възможно най-назад, заради скъсеното разстояние помежду им.

- Ще разбереш. – подсмихна се Кай, след което я пусна не особено внимателно на земята. – Sayonara… - каза самодоволно, вдигна ръка, помаха леко и обърна гръб на шокираното момиче.

Лекси тръгна бавно към кухнята. Когато пристигна, видя Веси, седнала на един стол, гледаща в краката си.

- Какво правиш? – попита по-малкото момиче и приятелката и вдигна глава.

- Не ми дават да правя нищо. – въздъхна Веси. – Чаках те. Къде беше?

- Никъде. – отвърна бързо Лекси. После погледна към часовника на стената, който показваше 7 и половина. – Има още половин час до празенството. Какво се очаква от нас да правим?

- Вие ще си седите по стаите и няма да мърдате от там, ясно? – момичетата се обърнаха и се озоваха лице в лице със Нана. – Ще дойдете само, ако имаме нужда от още прислуга. Хайде, вървете!

Момичетата се спогледаха намусено и излязоха от помещението.

Тръгнаха да се изкачват по стълбите, когато една ръка сграбчи Веси за нейната. Момичето се обърна стреснато.

- Искам ви и двете на празненството. – каза Suho, след което тръгна нанякъде.

Стрелките на часовника показаха точно 8, когато пред замъка започнаха да спират каляски. Веси и Лекси бяха в други униформи – по-изискани, отговарящи на официалната обстановка. Двете седяха близо до вратата, водеща към огромната зала, поемаха връхните дрехи на пристигналите дами и господа и ги оставяха на отреденото за това място.

Внезапно вътре нахълтаха двама бодигардове и избутаха Веси и Лекси настрани.

- Нейно Величество HyuSu. – каза високо единият. В залата, с грациозна, надменна походка, влезе момиче на около 19 години. Дългата й черна коса се спускаше на вълни до кръста й, закривайки, оставения от ефирната розова рокля, гол гръб. Устните й се бяха извили в лека самодоволна усмивка, а тъмните й очи обхождаха помещението. Черен шал седеше на сгъвката на ръцете й, при лактите. Препълнената зала затихна, всички погледи се приковаха към момичето, гостите се отдръпнаха настрани, за да й направят път. След секунди се появи Suho. Той се приближи до нея и се поклони. Протегна ръката си и HyuSu постави дланта си в неговата. После с бавни крачки тръгнаха към центъра на залата. Лидерът щракна с пръсти и цигуларите засвириха нежна мелодия. Двойката започна да танцува, а след тях се присъединиха и останалите.  
Веси и Лекси гледаха отегчено.

- Веси, ела веднага в кухнята! – нареди Нана и момичето въздъхна, хвърли последен поглед на Лекси и последва възрастната.

- Супер... – промърмори по-малкото момиче.

- Знаеш ли, жаден съм. – чу гласът на Чанйеол в ухото си. Тя се обърна и присви очи.

- И аз какво да направя по въпроса? – попита заядливо.

- Донеси ми нещо. – подсмихна се младежът, който също бе облечен в официален черен костюм.

- Вземи си сам. – отсече тя, скръствайки ръце. – Не мога да повярвам, че ни докарахте тук, за да станем долна прислуга.

- Свършен факт. И като такава, мога да накарам да те затворят в мазето при всички паяци и гадинки за 2 дни.

Лекси го зяпна.

- Ако не изпълниш това, което ти казвам, разбира се. – подсмихна се Чанйеол и й направи знак с ръка да върви. Момичето издиша ядосано, обърна се и тръгна към масата със сервираните неща.

Веси следваше Нана, докато изведнъж жената спря.

- Забравих нещо. Отиди в кухнята и вземи каните с приготвените напитки. И побързай, гостите изявиха желание да ги пробват.

Като каза това, тя се върна и се заизкачва обратно по стълбите. Веси завъртя очи и влезе в затопленото, от горящите печки, помещение. Заоглежда се и погледът й спря на каните. Но имаше някой там .

- Ъм...ехо? – обади се момичето. Младежът, който все още седеше с гръб към нея, оnределено не беше готвач. Непознатият се обърна и Веси го позна. Беше същият човек, който бе излекувал раната на крака й.

- Ти!? – извика тя, а той се подсмихна. – Какво правиш тук!?

Дегостатор съм. Нямаше ли да носиш напитките? – попита я , хвана стъклените предмети и й ги връчи. – Хайде, побързай. – каза й, побутвайки я навън. Момичето кимна объркано и тръгна към голямата зала.


	9. Chapter 9

- Вашата напитка, г-н Идиот. – усмихна се насила Лекси и връчи чашата на Чанйеол. Той я погледна сериозно , след което отново отмести погледа си към танцуващите.

- Кхъм, кхъм... – прокашля се момичето и разклати леко шампанското пред лицето му. Младежът не показа никаква реакция. Лекси издиша , обърна се и понечи да си тръгне, но той сграбчи лакътя й, без да я поглежда.

- Кажи го правилно. – отбеляза тихо. Пръстите му, които бяха много стегнати се отпуснаха леко. Момичето се дръпна, прехапвайки устни.

- Заповядай. – продума намусено.

- Заповядай? – подкани я Чанйеол, очите му срещнаха нейните.

- Го... Няма да го кажа! – възпротиви се тя.

- Убедена ли си? – той се наведе към лицето й. – Да ти напомня ли какво мога да направя?

Още една въздишка се откъсна от устните й.

- Заповядай, госпо- - беше прекъсната, защото някой я хвана за кръста и я завъртя. Лекси се озова лице в лице с Кай. Момчето взе чашата и се усмихна.

- - дарю... – довърши тя, гледайки как течността изчезва в устата му.

- Благодаря, слугиньо. Наистина е по-вкусно, поднесено от теб с такива сладки думи.

Чанйеол въздъхна изнервено, оттласна се от стената, на която се бе подпрял и тръгна нанякъде.

- Занеси първо на принцовете. – заръча Нана на Веси, когато я видя. Момичето кимна, постави каната и наля течността в две чаши. Затърси с поглед Suho и скоро го видя. Разговаряше с HyuSu, но не изглеждаше особено заинтригуван. На лицето му се четеше голямо отегчение. Веси тръгна към него, а по пътя едва не се сблъска с Чанйеол. Още преди да го повика, той грабна чашата от ръцете й и продължи из множеството, без да я поглежда. Момичето повдигна рамене, въздъхвайки и тръгна отново.

- Извинявай... – продума тя плахо, докосвайки гърба му. Младежът се обърна, устните му се извиха в усмивка. Веси му връчи чашата и преди той да е направил каквото и да е, тя изчезна сред хората. Момичето се върна до масата, взе още чаши, премести ги на подност и тръгна отново.

- Кай... – повика, го, когато зърна младежът, който се смееше на нацупената Лекси. Веси отиде до тях.

- Вземи си. – каза тя.  
Кай погледна към Лекси и й кимна към таблата.

Момичето въздъхна, взе чашата и му я подате. Чак тогава той я взе.  
Веси поклати глава и тръгна отново. След 5 минути всеки един от принцовете имаше по чаша от напитката. Те се събраха и удариха чашите за наздравица. Изпиха течността на един дъх. Гостите започнаха оживено да аплодират, но внезапно чашите една по една падаха на земята и се разбиваха на малки парченца. Огънят огасна. Настана мрак. А с него настъпи тишина. Внезапно огромен огнен феникс се появи, размахвайки крилете си. После изчезна. Гостите се разбягаха навън. Младежите нападаха по земята и започнаха да крещят в агония. Лекси погледна ужасено Кай, който премигваше. Ту се появяваше, ту изчезваше, въргаляйки се по земята, притискайки главата си с ръце. Чанйеол извика. Всички факли се запалиха с толкова силен огън, че той започна да изгаря и тях. Пламъците обхванаха стените. Искри попадаха върху покривката на масата и тя се възпламени. Чу се пукот и скоро отнякъде се появиха струи с вода, които се движеха към тавана., разбиваха се една в друга. Викът на Sehun накара момичетата да подскочат и да се вкопчат една в друга. Прозорците започнаха да тракат, докато накрая се отвориха и стъклата се изпочупиха. Силен вятър събори Веси и Лекси на земята.  
ДО стовари ръцете си на земята и тя се разтресе и пропука, получи се голяма яма. Мястото под Веси се начупи и скоро късове се отрониха надолу. Момичето изпищя и започна да пада, но приятелката й сграбчи ръката й.

Веси погледна надолу, от очите й закапаха сълзи от уплаха.

- Държа те... – продума Лекси през зъби, но сама усещаше , че ръката й не може да издържи, дланта й се плъзгаше..  
Чуха се стъпки и недалеч от момичетата застанаха двама младежи. Скръстили ръце, Lay и Luhan просто наблюдаваха всичко, без да кажат или направят каквото и да е.

- Помогнете ми, мамка му! – изкрещя Лекси, щом ги забеляза, но те не помръднаха. Внезапно всичко утихна. Ехо-к дишаха учестено, опитвайки се да се свестят. Кай примижа с очи и затърси с поглед по-малкото момиче. Щом я видя се завлачи с мъка натам. Протегна се и хвана ръката на Веси. После успяха да я издърпат нагоре. Когато се изправиха, чернокосият улови Лекси за ръката и я избута зад себе си.

- Лухан... – продума с глас, пропит с омраза и отвращение. Русокосият му се усмихна в отговор.

- Отдавна не сме си бъбрили. – отбеляза Лей. – Видя Веси и добави. – Рядко помагам на някого повече от веднъж.

Другите от Ехо – к се заизправяха и се приближиха бавно до останалите, гледайки ги на кръв.

- Провалихме ли ви партито? – ухили се Лухан. – Чакай... вие сами си го провалихте.

- Какво искате?! Защо сте тук? – попида ледено лидерът.

- За да понаучим едно-две неща... – отвърна русокосото момче. – Само вие с Кай знаете това, така ли? – засмя се той. Лицата на Suho и на Kai помръкнаха. Те се спогледаха. Трябваше да държат мислите си ангажирани с нещо друго. Лидерът даде знак на другите членове да нападнат. Чанйеол образува огромно огнено кълбо, което запрати срещу Лей. Младежът успя да отскочи настрани, озовавайки се близо до момичетата, които се бяха дръпнали назад. Той сграбчи ръката на Веси и я дръпна към себе си, използвайки я като щит. През това време обаче огненият повелител бе запратил нова атака.

- Мамка му! – изсумя Suho и насочи водна струя, която изгаси огъня точно, преди да докосне момичето.  
Лухан запристъпва към Кай, който от своя страна дърпаше Лекси назад. Тя объркано ги гледаше.

- Хайде, Кай... Бъди добър и ми сподели всичко, което знаеш. – продума русокосото момче, без да сваля усмивката от лицето си.

Чернокосият се обърна към Лекси.

- Кажи нещо, за което да мисля. – нареди й.

- Моля? – не разбра тя.

Младежът въздъхна, напрегнатото му лице се отпусна, устните му се извика нагоре. По-малкото момиче го изгледа съмнително. Започваше да се плаши.

Извика тихо, щом той сграбчи ръката й, придърпа я към себе си и я целуна, отнемайки й дъха. Тя се задърпа, опитвайки се да го избута от себе си, но не се получаваше.

Лухан се засмя кратко.

- Нима мислиш, че това ще помогне?

Кай се отдели от Лекси, завъртя я и гърбът й опря в гърдите му.

- Убеден съм... – прошепна той близо до ухото й и тя потръпна. Наведе се и тя усети устните му върху врата си.

- Пусни я! – изръмжа Suho, поглеждайки момичето в ръцете на Лей. Другият младеж се подсмихна леко.

– С удоволствие, но знаеш, че всичко си има своята цена.  
Ръцете му, които се бяха увили около тялото на момичето, се затегнаха по-силно и тя изстена тихо. Затрудняваше дишането й.  
Лидерът на ЕХО-К присви очи, стискайки юмруците си.

– Казах да я пуснеш.  
Лей се засмя. Хвана китката на Веси, която уплашено местеше погледа си наоколо.

– Сигурен ли си? – чу гласът му до ухото си. После той притисна по някакъв начин ръката й и момичето изпищя, затваряйки очи. След това докосна лакътя й и последва нов писък.

– ПРЕСТАНИ! – изкрещя Suho, но Лей поклати глава. Поредният вик и Веси не можеше да седи на краката си, а после се свлече в краката му. Suho се опита да насочи водна струя към противника си, но единственото което стана е, че остра болка проряза цялото му тяло. Той се задъха и се вгледа невярващо в ръцете си.

Лекси не можеше да понесе повече. Тя изръга Кай и се дръпна стреснато от него. После се затича накъдето и видеха очите.

– Отиваш ли някъде? – попита я Лухан, който се озова пред нея, препречвайки пътя й. Внезапно я хвана, бръкна в джоба си и извади нещо като кама с просребрена дръжка. Момичето изпищя, щом той приближи оръжието до лицето й. Лекси затвори очи, когато металът докосна бузата й и от там се стекоха няколко капки кръв.

– Няма кой да ти помогне сега. – усмихна се младежът и кимна настрани. Тя проследи погледа му и забеляза, че всички от ЕХО- К седяха отпуснато, хванали главите си, опитваха да направят нещо със силите си, но нищо не се получаваше.

Момичето понечи да извика приятелката си, но не се получи. Сякаш гласът й бе изчезнал. Обърна главата си към Лухан неразбиращо.

Той се наведе към нея, след което прошепна.  
- Sayonara...

Лекси затаи дъх, щом усети леденият метал да пробожда тялото й. Защо се случваше това? И след секунди, всичко потъна в мрак.

Гласове, музика, шум, смях... Светлината заслепи очите й и Лекси премига. Огледа се. Какво, мамка му, се случваше?! Празненството вървеше с пълната си сила. Залата бе в изрядно състояние, дупката на пода липсваше. ЕХО-К бяха невредими. ТЯ беше жива.  
- Хей, ще ми помогнеш ли с това? – чу познатият глас на Веси зад себе си. Обърна се и се метна на врата й.  
- Добре си! – извика щастливо.

- Е, да, малко обслужване на надути гъски и гъсоци не е довело до ничия смърт...

Внезапно Лекси съзря в ръцете на Веси празна табла.  
- Каква е тази табла? - попита притеснено.

- Нормална като всички останали... – промърмори другото момиче отегчено.

- Имам предвид какво имаше в нея?! – почти не извика Лекси.

- Новите напитки...  
Лекси зяпна. Всичко започна именно след тези питиета.

- Мамка му. Кога ги раздаде?

- Преди минута.

- Помогни ми да ги вземем обратно. ВЕДНАГА! - изкрещя по – малкото момиче и хукна из тълпата.

Мина покрай D.O и Баекхюн, които говореха нещо оживено и грабна чашите от ръцете им, изливайки в една от огромните саксии, поставени за окраса до стената. Игнорирайки учудените им изражения, се заоглежда се из тълпата и съзря в далечината Sehun. Той държеше напитката в ръката си, беше се загледал мислено нанякъде и пристъпваше от крак на крак в такт с музиката. Лекси тъкмо тръгна към него, когато видя Кай недалеч от себе си. Той надигаше чашата към устните си. Момичето се стъписа и хукна към него.

- НЕДЕЙ! – изкрещя тя, хвърляки се върху него и буквално за милиметри изблъска напитката настрани.

Кай премига срещу нея. Скоро на лицето му се изписа самодоволна усмивка. Момичето изтръпна щом я видя и понечи бързо да се отдръпне от него, но той обви ръце около кръста й.

- Не предполагах, че толкова много желаеш да си близо до мен. – засмя се той тихо.

- Ама аз... – опита се да възрази тя, но младежът я прекъсна.

- Просто не е добре за имиджа ми да ме виждат със слугиня. Съжалявам, но точно сега не му е времето...

Лекси зяпна. Той я завъртя, така че да е с гръб към него и я побутна напред с думите:

- Не е зле да ми донесеш питие... Също и да изчистиш тук...

„Как не..."  
Момичето затърси с поглед Sehun. За щастие, той все още не беше отпил от чашата. Тя отиде до него и понечи да я вземе, но той повдигна вежда.

- Ъм... Дай ми я. – каза плахо, а принцът се засмя.

- Защо да го правя?

- Амии... вътре... вътре имаше паднала буболечка... Видях я чак, когато напитката беше разсипана по чашите.

- Каква буболечка? – попита той спокойно и бавно, поглеждайки в чашата. Погледът му бе някак замътен.

- Ами... не помня добре... просто ми дай чашата... – изнервяше се тя. – Ще ти сипя нова.

Момчето въздъхна тъжно. Движенията и реакциите му бяха малко неадекватни. Явно беше пиян.

- Тя... какво й беше състоянието? – попита след минута мълчание.

- На кого? – недоумя Лекси.

- Буболечката... - промълви той, гласът му се разтрепера.

- Ами ... не се притеснявай... беше умряла. – вдигна рамене момичето и се протегна да вземе чашата, но се спря, когато видя... сълзи.

Sehun захлипа.

- Не исках да умира! – извика той, избърсвайки с белия ръкав на ризата си сълзите.

Лекси поклати глава.

- Боже, тук всички са луди. – промърмори и го потупа по рамото, защото само до там можеше да стигне. Чудеше се как да измисли начин, за да вземе чашата, когато се сети...

- ВИЖ! – извика тя и Sehun вдигна глава. – ЖИВА Е! Лети ето там... сега там! – започна да сочи с показалец наляво – надясно и момчето следваше с поглед пръста й, напрягайки очите си. Лекси се възползва от невниманието му и грабна чашата от ръката му, а после се затича нанякъде, сливайки се с множеството. Тичайки, мина покрай Сухо и го избута, така че той заля своята дама с напитката. HyuSu се разпищя и започна да го бие, докато накрая не лисна виното върху лицето му и се отдалечи гневно.  
- Чанйеол, къде си подяволите... – промърмори и започна да се оглежда. Струваше й се невъзможно да го открие сред толкова много народ. Ами, ако вече беше пил? Лекси разтърси глава и започна да се надига на пръсти. Музикантите засвириха нов, по-оживен танц и момичето бе принудено да се дръпне настрани. Опря задъхано гръб в стената. До него се появи Веси.

- Не съм сигурна защо го правиш... – отбеляза тя, поставяйки на една от масичките таблата. – И все пак, кой остана?

- Чанйеол. – отвърна Лекси тихо, като продължи да се оглежда напрегнато. Приятелката й въздъхна и погледна нагоре.

- Ето го ! – продума, дръпвайки крайчето на блузата на Лекси, а после посочи нагоре. Точно над тях имаше малка издадена тераса, на която червенокосият принц се бе облегнал. С два пръста държеше чашата, а очите му обхождаха множеството.

Лекси бързо отиде до стълбището и се заизкачва нагоре. И тогава тя го чу... Гласът, който я смрази. Който я накара да потрепери.

„Спри..."  
Прозвуча в главата й.  
"Да не си посмяла да го направиш..."  
Момичето не знаеше какво се случва. Стреснато погледна около себе си, но празненството си течеше с пълна сила. Явно никой друг не го чуваше. Нямаше човек, който да гледа към нея... Откъде идваше този глас?! А и беше познат... толкова познат.  
Лекси видя, че Чанйеол надига стъкления предмед. Затича се към него, игнорирайки шепота в главата си, който ставаше все по-разгневен и леден.  
Стигна до момчето. Извика името му. Всичко ставаше като в сън. Чанйеол се обърна леко. Не разбра кога чашата изхвърча от ръката му и се разби в земята на малки парченца.

В този момент гласът изкрещя в главата й, карайки я да притисне с ръце слепоочията си и да затвори очи.

- Лекси? – принцът докосна рамото й, но тя не го чуваше. Пое си дълбоко дъх и падна на колене.

- Млъкни... – прошепна тя, но шепотът продължаваше.

„Какво направи... "

Чанйеол притеснено се наведе и вдигна момичето на ръце. Кимна на Веси да го последва и тръгна нанякъде. Мина през заден вход, така че да не привлича много внимание. Тръгнаха по коридора.

- Къде отиваме?

Чанйеол не й отговори, а ускори крачката си, когато Лекси извика и вкопчи ръката си в неговата, пръстите й му причиниха болка.  
Момичето продължаваше да говори несвързано. Молеше се на някого да млъкне, да я остави. Младежът въздъхна.

- Отвори. – нареди на Веси, когато спряха пред вратата в дъното на коридора. По-голямата се подчини , натисна дръжката и направи път на принца да мине. Озоваха се в в едно изключително тъмно помещение.  
Чанйеол замахна с ръка и изведнъж всички факли, накачени по стените се запалиха.

- Затвори и ела. – добави, с което накара Веси да се сепне и да изпълни нареждането. Намираха се в огромна зала, която нямаше прозорци, таванът й бе висок и стъклен. През него се виждаха хилядите звезди, греещи на черния небосвод. В центъра на каменния, гладък под имаше нарисуван огромен Пентакъл (обратното на пентаграма). А лунната светлина образуваше искрящ тунел, спускащ се точно в средата на знака.  
Чанйеол постави Лекси точно там, а после се изправи.

- Игричките на Лухан със съзнанието на хората, може да доведе до непредвидими и неприятни последици. – отбеляза тихо.

- Можеш ли да й помогнеш? – попита Веси притеснено, навеждайки се над приятелката си. – Какво й става?

- Шшш... – младежът постави показалец пред устните си, давайки й знак да мълчи. – Дръпни се назад.  
Като каза това, той започна да изговаря някакви странни думи и бавно да обикаля около лежащото момиче. Наведе се и докосна с длан земята. Кръгът на пентакъл в миг бе погълнат от огнените езици. Те обаче не се разпростираха, а стояха в очертанието.

- Както знаеш, огънят пречиства... – прошепна той, след което скочи от вътрешната страна на сферата при Лекси. Застана на колене и отново заговори на неразбираемия език. Протегна се и постави ръка на челото й, а после се вгледа в затворените й очи.

Почувствай го... Огънят прониква в съзнанието ти, завладява и най-тъмното кътче... – прошепна, а Лекси спря да мърда. – Изгаря всичко по пътя си, обвзема те...  
След минута, когато момичето не помръдваше съвсем, Чанйеол щракна с пръсти пред лицето й. В същия момент, Лекси отвори очи и навсякъде настъпи мрак.


	10. Chapter 10

- Веси въздъхна и сграбчи Лекси за ръката, когато приятелката й за пореден път се препъна и залитна към земята. Намираха се насред гората и , заедно с принцовете, вървяха по една от тесните, криволичещи пътечки.

- Та, какво казваше, че се е случило вчера? – промърмори по- малкото момиче, което едвам влачеше краката си, а главата й я цепеше ужасно.

- Не съм ти казвала... – промърмори Веси и се прозя.

- И защо, мамка му сме навъ 30 сутринта?! – извика по-силно Лекси, така че останалата част от групата да я чуе.

- Отиваме на лов! – ухили се Кай и , докато минаваше покрай нея и закачи на врата един бинокъл.  
Лекси го изгледа свирепо, но нямаше силата да спори, камо ли да го махне.

- А какви животни ще търсим? – полюбопитства Веси, вдигайки поглед към Сухо, който яздеше бял кон от дясната й страна.

- Имаме оплаквания от селяните. Твърдят, че нещо като побеснели хипогрифи ги нападали, докато обработват земите си. Също и огнемети бълвали огън и опожарявали реколтата.  
Момичетата потръпнаха, но не казаха нищо.

- Спрете! – извика изведнъж Sehun и всички заковаха на място. – Чух нещо. – допълни момчето. - Слушайте... Това не вили се струва като... плясък на криле?

- ЗАЛЕГНЕТЕ ВСИЧКИ! – изкрещя Чанйеол и останалите изпълниха нареждането, хвърляйки се на земята. Сухо и Д.О. скочиха от конете си и се снишиха при останлите. В този момент над тях прелетяха 2 драконовидни същества, чиито тела бяха покрити с люспи, подобни на стомана, червените им,малки очи гледаха побесняло наоколо, огромните им зъби изглеждаха страховито. Съществата се снишиха надолу и избълваха огън. Чанйеол реагира моментално, подхващайки жарката струя, разпръсвайки я на всики посоки. Мощните криле на драконите, които бяха големи, колкото една улична лампа всяко, се раздвижиха силно, създавайки силен вятър.Беше толкова буен, че момичетата усетиха как започват да се търкалят назад. Лекси вкопчваше пръстите си в почвата, но нямаше резултат.  
- Съберете се един към друг! – изгрещя Д.О.  
Изведнъж над всички се образува купол, който ги закри. Вътре настана пълен мрак, а звуците ,от ръмженето на зверовете, заглъхнаха. Чуваше се единствено учестеното дишане на хората вътре.

- В-веси? – попита плахо Лекси, като започна да се оглежда на всички посоки, но накъдето и да се обърнеше, беше еднакво – черно.

Не последва отговор.

- Не се шегувай с мен, моля те! Знаеш, че мразя тъмното...

- Мразиш тъмно? – засмя се Чанйеол. – Тогава да олесня положението?  
Младежът понечи да щракне с пръсти и точно, когато се появи малка искра, беше полян с толкова количество вода, колкото можеше да поберат 3 чаени чаши.  
Момчето започна да кашля, плюейки водата, като триеше лицето си.

- Ей, пръскаш ме! – извика Д.О

- Не съм аз виновен, че Сухо е от гъбоподобните и обича да е мокро и влажно навсякъде. – изсумя Чанйеол.

- Щеше да ни запалиш бе, кретен. – изръмжа лидерът.

- Ъм... – обади се Лекси. – Аз все още не мога да разбера защо Веси не ми отговаря... Веси, сърдиш ли ми се? Ако е за това, че изядох шоколадовия ти пудинг без разрешение...  
Внезапно писък, който бе толкова силен, че успя да проникне в купола, накара всички да изтръпнат.

- ВЕСИ! – извикаха Сухо и Лекси в един глас.

Веси отчаяно пълзеше назад, по-далече от драконовидните същества, за които тя се бе превърнала в доста лесна плячка. Момичето гледаше уплашено ту единия, ту другия звяр, без да знае какво да направи. Докопа с едната си ръка голям камък и , когато едното животно се спусна към нея, за пореден път, го запрати към главата му. По някаква случайност, камъкът удари в окото на дракона, той изръмжа яростно и полетя отново нагоре. Веси нямаше време да си отдъхне, изправи се бързо и с треперещи крака се затича навътре в гората, където клоните на дърветата пречеше на летящите същества. Опитваше се да бяга колкото е възможно по-бързо, в резултат на това, кракът и се закачи за издаден корен и момичето се струполи на земята.

- Махни купола! – изкрещя Лекси, без да знае накъде да погледне, заради тъмницата.

- Рисковано е. – отбеляза Д.О. – Не сме сигурни къде са драконите.

- Не ми пука! Ако вас ви е страх да излезете, ще изляза сама!- запротестира момичето. Изправи се, отиде с бавни крачки до стената, стараейки се да не настъпи някой, след което започна да блъска и рита с крака.

Внезапно усети ръце около кръста си.

- Спри. – каза Кай в ухото й, след което я принуди да седне отново, държейки ръката й за всеки случай. – Нищо няма да разрешим с блъсканици и удари. – добави той. – Сухо?  
- Д.О, когато свалиш купола, ни уведоми кога го правиш. Щом останем на открито, ще се разделим по двойки. – започна да говори лидерът. – Кай, ти заведи Лекси на безопасно място, заедно потърсете Веси. Аз и Чанйеол ще се опитаме да заблудим съществата. Д.О и Sehun, старайте се да привлечете вниманието им. Разбрано ли е?  
- Да! – извикаха всички от ЕХО.

- Добре... – продума Д.О, когато всички един по един се изправиха. – СЕГА! – изкрещя и след секунди, слънчевата светлина ги заслепи. Всички се разпръснаха така, както им бе наредено.  
Кай грабна ръката на Лекси и я повлече след себе си. Внезапно бяха пронудени да спрат, когато единият дракон избълва огън, чийто червени езици препречиха пътя на бягащите. Младежът хвърли поглед към Лекси, виждайки че вече е доста уморена. Тя го погледна и му се усмихна леко, прикривайки умората. Той я затегли настрани, така че заобиколиха огъня и отново хукнаха към гората. В този момент обаче един от зверовете плясна силно с криле, от което двамата се струполиха на земята. Лекси стисна зъби, щом болката, от раздраното й до кръв коляно, я застигна. Кай се добра до нея, заставайки отгоре й, притискайки я надолу, щом съществото се сниши над земята и прелетя на сантиметри от тях.

- Добре ли си? – попита я, а тя кимна.

- Дай да видя.

- Не. – отсече тя. – Хайде, ще се върнат... – Лекси понечи да се изправи, но той я хвана за лакътя и я измести в скута си.

- Трябва да знам какво си способна да направиш във всяка ситуация. – отбеляза, повдигайки внимателно крачола й. Въздъхна, след което я вдигна на ръце и тръгна отново.

- Мога и сама да вървя! – извика тя, но той не й обръщаше внимание.

Чанйеол и Сухо се затичаха към напред, започнаха да подскачат и махат, за да привлеат вниманието на драконите. Когато видяха, че се устремяват към тях, протегнаха ръцете си. Огнена и водна струя се сляха в едно, образувайки гъста мъгла. За секунди, не се виждаше абсолютно нищо. Зверовете загубиха ориентация и се сблъскаха едни в други, стоварвайки се на земята.  
- Добра работа. – ухили се Сухо и двамата удариха ръцете си.  
- Знаете ли, не искам да ви развалям радостта.. – обади се Sehun, който отиде до тях, облягайки се на раменете им.

- Ми недей тогава. – отбеляза Чанйеол, завъртайки очи.

- Добре, ще се постарая да го кажа весело. – кимна на себе си младежът, след което с пресилена усмивка, започна да вика. – Драконите идват насам и ще ни изядат!

- Глупак ! – изсумя Чанйеол, удряйки го по главата, като тръгна в противоположна посока на драконите. – Да се радваш в такъв момент...

Едното чудовище разгневено започна да мята опашката си наляво-надясно, удряйки я в земята, като така създаваше леки трусове. От огромната му паст отново лумна огън, който опожаряваше всичко по пътя си.  
Момчетата хукнаха с все сили, а всеки един от тях се стараеше да не е последен.

- СТОП! – изкрещя Чанйеол и останалите учудено заковаха на едно място. – Каква сила имам аз? – попита той.

- Сега не му е времето за амнезии... – потупа го по рамото Д.О.

- Питам сериозно. – отбеляза червенокосият, скръствайки ръце пред гърдите си.

- Ама... – понечи да възрази Sehun, но беше брутално прекъснат.

- Просто отговорете на шибания ми въпрос!

- Огън. – каза тихо Сухо, без да отделя поглед от беснеещите зверове на няколко метра от тях.

- Каква сила има Д.О? – продължаваше с въпросите Чанйеол.

- Земя. – все така отвръщаше лидерът.

- Sehun?

- Въздух.

- А ТИ?!

- ...вода.

- ТОГАВА КАКВО ПОДЯВОЛИТЕ ПРАВИШ НАЙ-ОТПРЕД?! ДА НИ ОПЪРЖАТ ЛИ ИСКАШ?!

Веси чуваше някъде далече звуците на драконите, но не смееше да спре. Нямаше сили да тича, затова просто вървеше накъдето й видеха очите. Внезапно спря. Погледът й бе прикован към странен кладенец, до който имаше порутена колиба. На разни въжета висяха разноцветни парцали, задвижващи се от полъха на вятъра. Момичето тръгна натам, стоейки нащрек. Мина внимателно под въжетата, така че да не закачи нищо и се приближи до кладенеца. Опря ръцете на каменната му повърхност и се наведе над него. Имаше някаква странна сила, която я влечеше. Веси протегна ръката си и , без да мисли, докосна водната повърхност. Огледалното й отражение потрепери при допира на пръстите й. И тогава стана нещо непредвидено...

Лухан, Лей и Крис вървяха недалеч от мястото, където бе Веси. Крис пристъпваше бавно, по изражението у ясно, че бе единствено телом там. Съзнанието му витаеше някъде другаде.

- Колко ще успее да ги задържи? – попита Лей.

Лухан хвърли бърз поглед към Крис, след което каза.

- Около половин час. Предполагам, че ще е достатъчно.  
Изведнъж той спря. Очите му наблюдаваха младата сърничка близо до кладенеца.

- Много интересно... – промълви Лухан, тръгвайки към нея. – Не докосвайте нищо. – предупреди останалите, докато вървеше натам. – Всичко е прокълнато.

- И сам мога да видя това. – въздъхна Лей. – А какво му е интересното на една сърна?

Русокосият приклекна и протегна ръката си към животното. Сърничката пристъпи назад, но той се приближи още към нея и я погали по главата.

- Така значи... – подсмихна се момчето и след минута се изправи. – Дай ми въженцето. – нареди на Лей.

- Ще връзваш сърната?! – изуми се той, подавайки връвта.

Лухан кимна и го уви около врата на сърната. Хвана другия край и го връчи на Лей.

- И ти ще я пазиш, за да не избяга. И после ще разбереш защо. Сега млъкни.

- Нищо не съм казал... – отбеляза Лей с досада.

- Спри да си мислиш тогава.


	11. Chapter 11

- Лекси изпищя, когато около тях се образува огнен кръг и този път бягството изглеждаше невъзможно. Кай напрегна очите си. Останалите от Ехо бяха твърде далече, за да ги видят. Още повече, че мъглата пречеше допълнително. Той въздъхна и погледна към стресираното момиче в ръцете си. Тя срещна очите му, погледът й стана недоумяващ. Никога не го беше виждала толкова сериозен и непрегнат.

- Кай? – промълви, но той просто я гледаше. Драконите приближаваха с тежки стъпки към тях и Лекси се разтрепера. В този миг, усети ръцете му да обгръщат тялото й. Нима щяха да умрат?  
Лекси затвори очи и опря глава в гърдите му. Чуваше сърцето му, което биеше толкова бясно. Той ... страхуваше ли се? Всичко стана за секунди. Ревът на драконите изчезна, вятърът спря, земята под краката й изчезна. Момичето се осмели да погледне, когато отново усети живота покрай себе си. Намираха се сред огромните иглолистни дървета, навътре в гората.  
Кай се отдръпна задъхан и се отпусна на земята. Пое дълбоко въздух и легна назад, втренчвайки се в небето над себе си.  
Беше успял...

- Чакай... телепортирахме се? – изуми се Лекси, просвайки се на земята до него. Когато успокои дишането си, се обърна към момчето. – Тогава... ЗАЩО НЕ ГО НАПРАВИ ПО-БЪРЗО?! – извика и започна да го налага с юмруци по рамената й гърдите. – ИЗКАРА МИ АКЪЛА, ИДИОТ!

Вместо да се ядоса, Кай се подсмихна, срабчи я за лактите и след секунди, Лекси бе под него. Момичето затаи дъх, когато Кай се наведе ужасно близко до лицето й. Устните им бяха на милиметри разстояние.

- Спасих ти живота... – промълви той, гледайки в очите й. – Не заслужавам ли малко благодарност?

- Н-не. – отсече тя, врътвайки главата си настрани.

- Е, добре тогава. – въздъхна той и се изправи, изтупвайки полепналите бориви иглички по дрехите му. Лекси неловко последва примера му, налюдавайки го с крайчеца на окото му. Какво му ставаше?

- Ти... – обади се тя - ... разсърди ли ми се?

Не последва отговор. Затова се приближи към него. Кай дори не я поглеждаше.

- Хайде де... не се сърди...

- Тогава ме целуни ето тук. – той посочи бузата си.

- Трябва ли? – попита тя отегчено, но младежът повдигна вежди очакващо и тя въздъхна. Направи крачка към него и се повдигна на пръсти. Тъкмо щеше да го целуне, когато той извърна главата си и устните му срещнаха нейните. Ръцете му бързо хванаха в капан тялото й, обвивайки се около кръста й. След 1-2 минути я пусна и погледна изчервилото й се лице.

- Вече не ти се сърдя. – ухили й се и я пусна. – Каджа! – кимна и тръгна надолу по пътеката.

Всички се бяха събрали на едно място. Всички освен Веси. Първоначалната радост, че са живи и здрави бързо изчезна, когато се сетиха за липсата на момичето.

- Какво ще правим сега? – проплака Лекси.

- Ще я потърсим, какво друго. – отбеляза Сухо замислено. – Не може да е отишла далеч.

Останалите се съгласиха. Отпочинаха няколко минути, преди отново да тръгнат из гората.

Лей, Лухан и Крис, който вече бе освободил съзнанието си от това на драконите, се подсмихнаха един на друг, виждайки на няколко метра от тях групата ЕХО-К. Лухан се пресегна и взе връвчицата от Лей, издърпвайки сърничката към себе си. Животното развълнувано наблюдаваше Лекси.

- Можеш да отидеш при приятелите си. – каза тихо младежът, докато я освобождаваше. – Върви. – добави, пристъпвайки назад.

- Приятелетите й? – попита Лей, наблюдавайки отдалечаващата се сърна.

Лекси зяпна, когато видя животното идващо към нея. Усмихна се и понечи да тръгне към нея, но ръката на Чанйеол я спря. Постави пръст през устните си, давайки й знак да мълчи.  
Сухо бавно измъкна една стрела от закачените на гърба си и я постави на лъка. После насочи оръжието към сърната.

- Каква ирония... сами се изтребват. – прошепна Лухан, загледан в случващото се. Лей потръпна.

- Искаш да кажеш, че ... сърната е едното момиче?! – попита изумено, а приятелят му само кимна.  
Младежът прехапа устни. Дори да им беше враг... Това беше прекалено брутално. И все пак... редно ли беше да ги спира?  
Сухо изпъна лъка до края и затвори едното си око.  
Лекси стреснато поглеждаше ту към животното, ту към лидера.  
Юмрукът на Лей се сви. Той тъкмо щеше да направи крачка напред, когато стана нещо друго.

- НЕ! НЯМА ДА Я УБИВАТЕ! – извика Лекси, заставайки пред сърничката.

- Да, права е. – всички извърнаха глави към Лухан, който току-що се бе показал иззад скривалището си. – Аз ще го направя. – Бръкна в джоба си, изваждайки оттам остра кама. – Разликата при мен е, че не ми пука кой ще уцеля. – засмя се младежът, повдигайки ръката си. – Или...чакай малко. – Той се взря в шокираната Лекси. – Я виж ти... И това, ако не е причината за провала на плана ни.

- Достатъчно, Лухан. – каза тихо Крис, заставайки до него. – Не му е времето за разправии сега. – Лидерът хвана ръката му, избутвайки я надолу. По-големият въздъхна отегчено.

- Крис... – каза Сухо тихо. – Защо ли бях убеден, че имаш пръст в това?

- Хн. – русокосият се подсмихна, обръщайки се с гръб към тях. – Късметът няма да е вечно на ваша страна.  
Внезапно цялото небе побеля и за един миг нищо не се виждаше. Огромна мълния се разби в едно от близките, по-стари дървета. Последва и силен гръм, който углоши присъстващите. Веднага след това настана силен порой. Такъв дъжд лекси никога, ама никога не бе виждала през живота си. Още повече, че дъждовните капки бяха кърваво - червени. Момичето протегна дланта си и се загледа в събиращото се количество вода.

- Мамка му. – изсумя Чанйеол. Той хвърли тревожен поглед на своята група, а останалите му кимнаха.

- Трябва да се махнем колкото е възможно по-скоро. – обяви Сухо със притеснен глас. – Боя се, че търсенето на Веси ще се отложи, докато пороят отмине.

- МОЛЯ?! – извика Лекси невярващо. – Как така ще се отложи?! Малко дъжд няма да ви стопи!

- Кай, погрижи се. – добави лидерът на ЕХО-К, а другият младеж кимна.  
- Лухан, какво... – Лей не успя да довърши, загледан в приятеля си, който бе разперил ръката си с длан нагоре, а на няколко сантиметра във въздуха седеше оръжието.

- Не мога да пропусна такъв шанс... – промълви Лухан, след което запрати камата към Лекси. Острието с невероятна бързина полетя към момичето. В последния момент, Кай я изблъска настрани и ножът рани сърната в хълбока. Животното изскимня.

- Лухан! – изсъска Крис. – Ще се разправям с теб по-късно. Да вървим! – нареди хладно и тръгна към гората, следван от другите двама.

Още мълнии последваха, разбивайки се със заглушителни трясъци наоколо. ЕхО- К започнаха притеснено да наблюдават небето, за да избегнат следващи удари.

Сърната се стресна и куцукайки се затича нанякъде, изгубвайки се в стената от многобройните капки.

- Хайде. – каза Sehun. – Нямаме много време.  
После групата се запъти към замъка, въпреки усилените протести на Лекси.

Животното пробяга още няколко метра, преди немощно да се свлече на земята. Очите му потрепваха при всеки нов трясък. Кръв се стичаше от раната, сливайки се с червения порой. Сърната повдигна главата си и видя пещера на около 50 метра от мястото, на което лежеше. Нямаше силите да стигне до там. Усещаше как умората я настига и поглъща. Ставаше й студено.  
Животното стреснато отвори очи, когато усети как някой я повдига. Не виждаше лицето му, знаеше , че беше момче. Едва, когато беше довлечена до пещерата, тя го разпозна. Лей се наведе над нея и постави ръка на главата й. След секунди, Веси отново бе възвърнала тялото си, но раната си бе останала. Момичето нямаше сили нито да говори, нито да помръдне. Щеше ли да я убие?

Лей докосна раната и лека-полека тя изчезна.

- Защо го правиш?- попита тихо Веси. Той не й отговори веднага, но накрая рече.

- Спасих живота ти. Рано или късно ще те потърся, за да ми върнеш услугата. Не го забравяй.  
Казвайки това, той се изправи и тръгна към изхода на пещерата. Преди да излезе, добави.

- Не мърдай оттук. Капките ще се превърнат в черни. Тогава дъждът ще е отровен. Изчакай докато спре.  
След това, той изчезна някъде навън.

- ВЕСИ! – Изпищя Лекси, когато приятелката й се появи на входната врата. Дрехите й бяха мокри и кални, тъй като дъждът отново бе станал нормален и момичето бе решило да се прибере, преди да настъпи мрак.  
Лекси й се метна на врата и Веси едвам не се изтърси на земята.

- Добре ли си?! Какво стана?! Къде беше...?!

- Аз... – промърмори по-голямата, но усети виене на свят и потави длан на челото си.

- Да оставим въпросите за после. – отнякъде се появи Чанйеол, който се вгледа в пребледнялото момиче. – Може да е настинала. Ти. – той кимна на Лекси. – Заведи я в мойта стая да си почине.

- Защо пък точно в твойта?! И ние си имаме стаи. – отбеляза ледено Лекси, но той отвърна.

- Нана няма да я остави намира и ще ви накара да работите, независимо какво е състоянието ви. Ако я оставиш в стаята ми, старата вещица няма да влезе там.

Казвайки това, той се запъти нанякъде.

- Старата вещица... – потори русокоската. – Спечели доверието ми този път. Хайде. – каза тя, хвана под ръка Веси и я поведе нагоре по стълбите.


	12. Chapter 12

Устните му плъзнаха по нежната, бяла шия. Парещият му дъх събуждаше тръпки по цялото й тяло. Веси се размърда, очите й все още бяха затворени. Тя усети дланта му да докосва лицето й. Пръстите му погалиха трепкащите клепачи, спуснаха се към нослето, достигнаха до устните, заиграха се с кичурите коса...

Що за сън беше това...?  
Непознатият , чието лице оставаше в сянка, се наведе до ухото й, а после захапа леко връхчето му. Сърцето й ускори ударите си, щом той прошепна

- Ще бъдеш моя...

Веси се сепна и прокара ръка през косата си, въздъхвайки тежко. Всяко докосване... беше толкова истинско...

- Е, предполагам, че все още имам температура. – засмя се тя на себе си, смъквайки от челото си мокрия парцал, чиято освежаваща хладина бе изчезнала. Отвори очи и замръзна. Над нея се бяха надвесили повечето принцове и я гледаха съсредоточено.

- КАЗАХ ДА СЕ МРЪДНЕТЕ! - долетя отнякъде раздразнения глас на Лекси, след което Веси зърна приятелката си, която разбута всички останали и се приближи до леглото. – Добре ли си? – усмихна се сладко тя, а невинният й глас напълно котрастираше с предишния заповеднически тон. Веси само поклати леко глава в знак на съгласие и се изправи в седнало положение.

- Помислихме, че сме те загубили. – въздъхна облекчено Suho.  
Чу се малко пук и Кай се озова до Лекси, която подскочи от уплаха. Тя го перна по рамото, мърморейки

- Спри да ми изкарваш акъла.

Младежът, който държеше в ръцете си табла със вкусно ухаеща супа, се ухили леко и след като остави подноса на шкафчето до бюрото, се обърна към нея.

- Ти имаш акъл? – засмя се, докато я гледаше в намръщените очи. Лекси преглътна „обидата" и , като го игнорира напълно, помогна на Веси да се намести по-добре, след което взе внимателно топлата куп подаде.

- Къде беше? Виждам, че дъждът не те е засегнал. – отбеляза Чанйеол, който току-що влезе през вратата. За миг той спря и огледа присъстващите. – Не съм имал толкова много гости от доста дълго време. – засмя се кратко, след което възвърна вниманието си на момичето. – Е?  
- Ами...аз...такова...намерих една пещера. – промърмори Веси, която реши да премълчи срещата й с Лей.

- Но как знаеше, че не трябва да излизаш, докато черният дъжд не спре? – продължаваше с въпросите той.

- Ъм... аз винаги се крия от дъжда... Не го обичам.  
Лъжа. Най-голямата лъжа, която Веси бе изричала от доста дълго време насам. Тя обичаше...не, обожаваше дъжда. И Лекси знаеше това, но все пак не каза нищо.

- Добрееее, видяхте я, уверихте се, че е жива, а сега СЕ РАЗКАРАЙТЕ! – викна тя и започна да ги избутва един по един навън. Тъкмо щеше да бутне Чанйеол, когато той хвана ръката й и поклати глава.

- Стаята си е моя. Никъде няма да ходя.

През целия оставащ ден Веси си остана в леглото. Беше напълно схваната, но не й стигаха силите да ходи където и да било. За нейно успокоение, Лекси беше при нея, но през час – два й се налагаше да върши поръчките на Нана, за да „не заподозре старата усойница нещо", както се изразяваше момичето. Сухо се бе погрижил да каже на възрастната прислужница, че Веси върши поръчки и е извън замъка.

Веси седеше с втренчен поглед в гърба на Чанйеол, който се бе разположил на едно от канапетата и четеше някаква книга. Момичето се чувстваше неловко да седи в присъствието му и не смееше да обели и дума. Искаше й се Лекси да беше тук, но приятелката й трябваше да помогне в прането на килимите в залата за гости.  
Веси въздъхна и, като се зави по-добре, затвори очи в опит да заспи. Неусетно дишането й стана равномерно и дълбоко.  
Незнаеше колко време е спала, но по едно време се разбуди, защото имаше неприятното усещане, че има някой над нея. Веси отвори очи и, като осъзна, че се взира право в лицето на Чанйеол, се опита да се изправи, но младежът улови ръцете й, приковавайки ги към мекия матрак.

- Какво... – промърмори тя объркано, но се сепна, щом устните му се озоваха на милиметри от нейните.

- Мислех си и осъзнах, че, по-рано днес, ти не отговори много коректно на въпроса ми...

Младежът се наведе и скоро тя усети горещия му дъх върху врата си. Чанйеол я целуна няколко пъти, от което кожата й настръхна, след което отново се надигна, за да я погледне в очите.

- Кой ти помогна? – прошепна той, усмихвайки се на стреснатото й изражение.

- Никой! – извика тя, но гласът й бе заглушен от устните му, които докоснаха нейните. Тя се опита да го избута от себе си , но той бе твърде силен. Едва когато я остави без дъх, се отдръпна от нея.

- Кажи ми.

- Остави ме намира!  
Едната му ръка се плъзна под блузата й , нагоре по корема й. Преди обаче да стигне до гърдите й, момичето извика.

- ПРЕСТАНИ! Добре...беше...

И точно преди да му отговори, Чанйол докосна златния медальон с капаче, който висеше на врата му, и въздъхна.

- Ще си довършим разговора по-късно. – след това излезе от стаята.

В основите на замъка, сигурно скрита, се намираше зала, чиито стени бяха от най-чистия кристал на планетата Ехо. Там, в самия й център, в стъклен купол растеше най-прекрасното цвете, което човешки поглед никога не бе зървал. Уникалните му цветове преливаха от тъмно синьо до наситено лилаво, а около него сияеше сребърна светлина.  
Чанйол нахълта в залата и видя останалите членове, наредени в кръг около растението.

- Какво става? – попита той. Тъй като никой не му отговори и срещна само дузина притеснени погледи, мина покрай Сухо и Баекхюн, насочвайки вниманието си към центъра. Очите му се разшириха, а дъхът спря.

- Не е възможно... – прошепна отчаяно. – Но... ние НАПРАВИХМЕ НУЖНОТО! – изкрещя. Гласът му отекна, но замря в тишината. Погледът му обходи останалите принцове, чиито лица излъчваха пълно отчаяние. До един те наблюдаваха сърцето на своята планета – цветето, което загиваше пред очите им.Едното от съвършените му листа посивяваше, губеше своите омайващи цветове, изсъхваше,свивайки се надолу. Сякаш жарките лъчи на слънцето го изгаряха,убиваха.

- Какво можем да направим. – промълви Sehun. – Доведохме ги... Това бе едиствената ни надежда за спасение.

- Имаме 7 дни... – отбеляза Suho безизразно. – 7 дни преди цялата ни планета да загине.  
И тогава се случи. В един миг няколко сърца спряха, няколко чифт очи се затвориха, няколко лица потрепериха от мъка и болка. Листото се откърши и докосна земята. Силна светлина започна да струи от него, докато в един момент лъчите се пречупиха в стъклените стени на купола, цялото помещение стана бяло. После всичко отново стана нормално, но листото го нямаше. Земята се разтърси, късчета от кристания таван започнаха да падат и да се разбиват. Останали без капка сила, младежите се струполиха безжизнени на пода.

„Убий..."  
Шепотът му бе толкова отчетлив, толкова близо, че тя можеше да го усети.Сякаш невидима ръка докосна лицето й, карайки я да отвори очи. После хвана нейната студена длан и я накара да стане от леглото. Но съзнанието на Веси бе празно. Тя не виждаше източника на този глас, който така отчаяно сетивата й искаха да последват, нито осъзнаваше действията си. Времето за нея – обикновеното човешко създание, неспособно да се противопоставя на външните влияния, бе спряло и сякаш... нищо нямаше значение. Нищо освен този глас и тази ръка, които все така настоятелно я викаха. И тя се подчиняваше. Босите и крака запристъпваха напред, но тя не усещаше студа. Единственото, което разбираше бе, че някаква невидима сила я тегли. Веси се озова в коридори, в които никога не беше била преди. Дори , когато застана срещу огромен портрет, докосна го и той се отмести настрани, не и се стори нещо необикновено и странно. По пътя не срещна нито един човек.Беше сама...дали?  
Ето че най-накрая тя спря. Намираше се пред най – вътрешната врата, която бе акрустирана с изящни митологични образи и 6 различни знака, които тя не можеше да разпознае.  
"Влез вътре... Знаеш какво трябва да направиш... Побързай."

Веси, чието лице бе станало толкова безизразно, сякаш бе направено от лед, кимна леко, повдигна ръката си и постави дланта си на грапавата повърхност на вратата. Не бе минала и минута, когато се чу леко щракване. Пътят напред се отвори и момичето пристъпи навътре. А в стъклената зала цареше пълен хаос. Земята продължаваше да се разтърсва периодично и на момичето му беше трудно да върви в права линия. На няколко пъти падна, но успя отново да се вдигне на крака. По пода продължаваха да лежат безжизнени 6-те принцове , а отвсякъде се откъртваха парчета кристал и се разбиваха около тях. Всичко се рушеше.  
Веси насочи вниманието си към изящното цвете в центъра. Човешките й очи не бяха способни да видят цялата му прелест и за нея, то се бе превърнало в едно най-обикновено растение. Вървейки като в сън към него, тя на няколко пъти настъпи острите стъкла и скоро стъпалата й започнаха да кървят, оставяйки алени следи след себе си. Нямаше болка. Нямаше каквото и да било чувство.  
Спря. Наведе се. Погледът й се задържа върху растениято.  
"Хайде... Откъсни го..."  
Шепотът в главата й ставаше все по-нетърпелив, по – настойчив.Пръстите й вече докосваха купола, когато...  
- ВЕСИ!  
Гласът на Лекси я сепна. Но скоро тялото й отново бе под чуджия контрол и тя забрави за присъствието на приятелката си. Повдигна капака и го захвърли настрани. И точно преди да докосне нежното стъбло, Лекси сграбчи ръкат издърпа настрани.

- КАКВО ПРАВИШ! – извика по-малкото момиче невярващо. – ДА НИ УБИЕШ ЛИ ИСКАШ?!  
Веси се хвана за главата, която изгаряше от изпепеляваща болка. Затвори очи, съзнанието й се проясни.

- Къде съм...? – промълви тихо, докато се оглеждаше уплашено.  
В този миг огромно парче се откърти от тавана и полетя стремително надолу. В последния момент Лекси се затича към приятелката си и я бутна настрани, поемайки част от последвалия удар. Веси падна на земята. Едва щом успя да се изправи в седнало положение, осъзна какво се бе случило.

Помощ... – прошепна тя, от очите й се спуснаха сълзи. Те замъглиха погледа й, пред който се разкриваше разрушителната картина. Всички принцове лежаха по земята, а сега и Лекси, от чието лице се стичаше струйка кръв.. Какво се случваше?!  
Тя се опита да се изправи, но земята се разтърсваше твърде силно и Веси губеше равновесие, струполявайки се отново долу. Виждайки, че няма избор, момичето започна да пропълзява го Лекси, която лежеше недалеч от нея. На няколко пъти й се наложи да спре и да се върне назад, за да избегне падащите парчета кристал. Най-накрая стигна до приятелката си. Надвесвайки се над нея, притеснено докосна врата й. Пулс имаше и Веси можа да си поеме облекчено дъх.  
Трябваше да измъкне всички оттук. Но как щеше да го направи?! Беше толкова слаба. Физическата сила никога не бе била неин плюс. И все пак... Трябваше да опита. Беше длъжна.  
Момичето се обърна. Хвана Лекси за китките и ги изтегли нагоре, така че да ги прехвърли през раменете си. После напрегна сили и успя да качи приятелката си на гърба. Олюлявайки се под тежестта й, както и от странните трусове, тя тръгна бавно към вратата. Както можеше и да предположи, опитът не бе особено успешен, тъй като три пъти се препъна и падна. Въпреки това тя бе решена да се справи и упорито подновяваше опитите.  
И ето, че най-накрая излезе от стаята. Уморено смъкна от гърба си Лекси и я подпря възможно най-внимателно на една от стените в коридора. Да вика помощ бе немислимо, тъй като нито знаеше къде се намира, нито имаше времето, за да потърси когото и да било. Трябваше да се справи сама.  
Първият, до когото се добра, беше Sehun. Той просто лежеше там, а лицето му изглеждаше толкова спокойно, сякаш спеше. Отнякъде на Веси и дойде желанието да го фрасне. КАК, МАМКА МУ, МОЖЕШЕ ДА СПИ В ТАКЪВ МОМЕНТ?!  
Веси въздъхна отчаяно, но все пак го хвана за ръката. Видя колко е абсурдно да си мисли, че може да понесе 181 см. мъж на гърба си?! Та той беше 2 пъти колкото нея.  
- Ако можеше просто... да има нещо, което да ми помогне да ги изкарам по-бързо навън...  
Още неизрекла това, Веси се сепна, осъзнавайки как от земята, от всички страни, се показват дълги зелени растения. За секунди те обхванаха принцовете и ги пренесоха навън. Щастлива, без да може да повярва какво се бе случило, Веси изтича след тях. Когато се озова в коридора, а странните растения отново се върнаха вътре, затръшна вратата след себе си.Чувстваше се изключително странно да седи изправена около 7 лежащи тела.  
Но... как се бе озовала тук? Какво беше това място?  
Веси въздъхна и тръгна по коридора. Трябваше да намери прислугата.


	13. Chapter 13

- БекХюн отвори очи. Тялото му, което го болеше, сякаш бе претичал Сахара на един дъх, бе отпуснато върху мек дюшек. Неговото легло. Младежът се протегна. Не му се ставаше. Искаше просто да продължава да лежи все едно нищо не се бе случило. Спoменът за цветето и оставащите им... вече 6 дни го жегна, карайки сърцето му да затупти по-силно. Изнервен на слънчевия лъч, който не спираше да свети в очите му, той повдигна ръка и замахна с дланта си, с намерението да отмести настрани блещукащата досада. Но... представите му за това какво ще се случи и това, което стана в действителност, доста се различаваха.  
Още щом ръката му застина във въздуха, силен вятър излезе от нищото, а след него, стъклото на прозорците се изпочупиха. Бекхюн стреснато се надигна в седнало положение, опитвайки да напрегне все още съненото си съзнание.

- Какво подяволите... – прошепна изумено, присвивайки очи, тъй като сега слънцето директно го осветяваше.

-  
СеХън беше станал преди около 5 минути. Нямаше представа как се бе озовал в стаята си, но всичко изглеждаше спокойно. Ето защо, принцът реши да направи сутрешното си бягане около двореца. Тъкмо щеше да огледа за щети. Не бяха изминали и 10 минути и СеХън вече се намираше на една от алеите в тяхната градина. Изглежда още от сега влиянието на умиращото цвете се усещаше, тъй като бе по-горещо, отколкото обикновено. Естествено, горещината никога не бе го притеснявала. Като повелител на въздуха, винаги можеше да се разхлади. Тази идея му се стори примамлива, ето защо той протегна ръцете си и очерта дъговидна линия във въздуха. Вятър не последва. Както тичаше, младежът спря и повтори, а след това потрети движението. Започна да се паникьосва, когато изпод него се чу пропукване. Младият принц нямаше време да реагира, когато пръстта изпод него се разтресе и няколко дълбоки рова се образуваха около него. Единият оттях достигна близкото дръвче, което не след дълго се сгрумоляса с пращене на земята. Очите на СеХън се разшириха в пълно недоумение, а устата му зейна.

Чанйеол отвори очи. Изпитваше хлад. Беше му студено. Никога, ама никога това не му се беше случвало до такава степен, че крайниците му да замръзнат. Дори през зимата, той спреше по боксерки и само с един чаршаф, преметнат отгоре му.. На отворен прозорец. А сега... Нито беше зима. Нито беше гол...  
Принцът се надигна, опирайки се на лактите си, след което замахна към камината. Без дори да поглежда какво се бе случило, той отново се отпусна назад и затвори очи.  
Не се усети топлина. Нито се чу обичайното припукване на дървата вътре. Нямаше го и така приятният мирис на дим.  
Чанйеол отново се изправи, но този път слезе от леглото. С бавни стъпки той се приближи към камината и приклекна към нея. Сбърчи вежди и присви очи, когато забеляза нещо странно. Дървата бяха... мокри. От там капеше вода. Принцът премига няколко пъти, после погледна ръката си, а след това повторно замахна с нея. На следващата секунда огромната струя вода, която се бе появила, рикушира и се върна към него, отблъсквайки го назад. Чанйеол лежеше на земята, целият мокър, кашлящ вода.

- Това беше някаква шега, нали?

-

"Жега...жега..."  
- ЖЕГА!  
Сухо отвори стреснато очи, целият облян в пот. Как беше възможно да му е толкова горещо?! Той веднага избута всички завивки от себе си и те изпопадаха по земята. Виждайки, че това не помага, той скочи от леглото, отиде до прозореца и го отвори широко. После свали тениската си. Не, нямаше резултат. Докосна лицето си, ръцете, гърдите. Цялата му кожа гореше.  
Мисълта за малко вода премина през съзнанието му и той се подсмихна доволно. Да,определено си имаше плюсове да си воден повелител.  
В следващия миг, ръцете му бяха във въздуха, образувайки различни движения. Но вместо да се появи така желаната разхлада, огромни огнени кълба се свормираха. Ужасен, Сухо пристъпи назад, но се спъна в килима и падна по гръб. Точно навреме, преди огнените езици да го достигнат. Той направи опит да стане, но по този начин задвижи ръцете си, от които излезе още изпепеляващ огън. Скоро цялата стая се покри с черен дим, а принцът едвам успя да излезе от стаята и да затръшне след себе си вратата.

-

Д.О. както всяка сутрин, бе излязъл навън в своята собствена градинка, за която така осърдно се грижеше. Принцът беше напът да засади още няколко омайни цветя. Ето защо си беше донесъл малко вода, торбичката със семената и специалният прашец, който помагаше на растенията да пораснат по-бързо.  
Той приклекна и, когато си намисли много точно колко да е диаметърът на всяка дупка, махна лекичко с ръка над пръстта.  
Това, което се случи беше доста по-различно от очакването.  
По някакъв странен начин Д.О. се стовари върху изплашения СеХън и двамата се претърколиха по земята.  
Мълчаливи, те се изправиха, без да могат да обелят и дума. Изведнъж земният повелител видя разораната земя наоколо.

- Но...

- Знам. – сряза го СеХън

- Ама това е...

- Да.

- Но това значи...

- Определено.

Но аз само направих... – промълви Д.О. и повтори движението и, секунда по-късно, се озова до дървото на другия край на поляната, в което се фрасна.

-

Кай стоеше пред огледалото, оглеждайки новите си дрехи. Беше готов да слезе при останалите. Само като си помислеше какви дни ги очакваха, му идеше да се гръмне.  
Младежът повдигна ръка, затвори очи, представи си залата, където се хранеха и по-точно – неговото собствено място, а после щракна с пръсти. Беше го правил толкова пъти, че вече владееше телепортацията до съвършенство.  
Без дори да отваря очи, той приглади мантията си и седна... Или очакваше да седне. За негово изумление, се стовари на земята.  
Недоумяващо отвори очи, но се принуди веднага да ги затвори заради силната светлина, която грееше в неговата собствена стая, в която все още се намираше. Изправяйки се на краката си, той отново заповтаря опитите, но колкото повече щракаше с пръсти, толкова по-светло ставаше. Накрая не издържа и хукна извън стаята.


	14. Chapter 14

Дръжката бавно се спусна надолу и бялата врата се открехна. Колко тихо и спокойно бе тук. Пипкането на уреда в дъното на стаята сякаш беше единствената искра, поддържаща замиращия живот.А нима това не бе прокълнат живот? Тя не разбираше. Никога не бе разбирала. Беше толкова объркана. Държаха я в пълно неведение...Защо?!  
Виви скришом се вмъкна вътре и затвори след себе си.Бялата й нощница се спускаше чак до мраморните плочки. Красивата й кестенява коса падаше свободно по гърба й. На челото й беше закрепена марля, която покриваше дълбока рана, на която по-рано този ден й бяха правили шев. В дребничките си ръце момичето държеше една червена роза. Цветето се открояваше с яркия си мастилен цвят на бялата обстановка

Очите й жадно се приковаха към единственото легло в ъгъла. Сърцето й заби по-силно, щом сързря мъртвешки бледото лице на брат си.  
Тъкмо щеше да се приближи до него, когато изведнъж пулсът му се забави ужасно много. Уредът започна да пищи, а звукът сякаш прониза цялото й тяло. Отвън долетя тропот на крака.До няколко секунди щяха да се появят сестрите. Ако я видеха, не й се мислеше какво щяха да й сторят. Уплашена до болка, тя изтича и се скри зад вратата в банята. Затаи дъх, щом медицинският екип влетя вътре.

Момичето не смееше да се обърне, не смееше да погледне случващото се. До слуха й стигаха викове, звука от тока, който разтърсваше тялото на брат й. Виви не бе сигурна колко дълго продължи това..Може би минути, а може би час, но когато всичко замря отново, когато лекарят изрече тъй ужасяващите думи, че е настъпил краят на един живот, тя не осъзна кога сълзите намокриха лицето й, нито кога се свлече на пода и хлиповете не й дадоха възможност да си поеме дъх. Беше останала сама... Съвсем сама.

Тя не осъзна кога се озова обратно в коридора. Навсякъде сновяха различни хора, насам-натам тичаха сестри, лекари, никой не я забелязваше, а тя не виждаше никого. Гласовете бяха заглъхмнали, погледът й бе размазан от сълзите, които не спираха да пълнят очите й. Стпка след съпка, тя вървеше напред. Без посока, без цел... Какъв беше смисълът от живота й сега?Толкова празен, така пуст...  
Хладният есенен вятър забрули лицето й, щом Виви излезе навън. Намираше се на покрива на болницата. Огромен, просторен, а над него – ясно синьо небе. Слънцето, загубило своята сила, не успя да стопли ледените й ръце.Босите й крака продължаваха да се движат механично. Без мисъл, просто така, сякаш бе в ръцете на съдбата. Ненужна пионка, захвърлена на случайността. Що за гавра бе това?  
Виви спря, едва когато стигна до парапета. Колко...жалко й се струваше всичко. Тя седна на него, а после обърна краката си така, че те увиснаха свободно надолу. Беше високо. Но страхът отдавна бе напуснал тялото й. Розата се изплъзна от пръстите й и полетя надолу, където се дочуваше шумът от улицата. Само миг и ще забрави всичко..Само няколко кратки секунди и щеше да отиде там, където бе семейството й сега...  
Пое дъх, пръстите й се свиха в юмруци. И тъкмо, когато щеше да се оттласне от парапета, нечии ръце я поеха и я вдигнаха. Виви се озова на сантиметри разстояние от лицето на чернокос младеж на около 20 години. Неприятни тръпки преминаха по тялото й, когато срещна леденият му поглед. В този момент тя се боеше от него повече, отколкото ако беше скочила... Гласът му я вледени.

- Ти се отказваш от живота си. Тогава той е мой.  
Виви понечи да каже нещо, но беше брутално прекъсната от силен трясък, идващ откъм желязната врата, от която беше дошла. Момичето се озова на земята. Преди тя да види какво става, непознатият я обърна към себе си и за няколко секунди успя да върже на очите й с някакъв плат. После хвана ръцете й повдигна ги, поставяйки дланите на ушите й, с думите.

- Не се обръщай. Това, което ще стане, не е за теб.  
Тя чу отдалечаващите му се стъпки. Последваха още такива. Момичето нямаше представа какво се случва. Да се обърне ли? А защо той й забрани? Какъв беше този трясък и... НЯКОЙ С ПИСТОЛЕТ ЛИ СТРЕЛЯ?!

- Защо се забави толкова?! – долетя гласът на непознатия.

- Аз ли съм се забавил? – обади се друг. Настъпи мълчание, последвано от стрелба, тичане. Виви седеше неподвижно, затискайки ушите си с все сила. Краката й започнаха неудържимо да треперят, сърцето й замираше от ужас. В съзнанието й не спираше да се върти един единствен спомен... Споменът за звукът от изстрел... Звукът, който преобърна живота й... Който уби родителите й... Тялото й се вкочани и тя не бе способна да помръдне.

Внезапно някой я изблъска настрани и тя се претърколи по сивия цимент. Остана да лежи там без да може да направи каквото и да било. Стискаше очите си, въпреки че пред тях още седеше платът.

- Изведи я оттук! Махни я!

- Замесваш цивилен?! Какво ти става...?!

- Казах да я изведеш оттук ВЕДНАГА!

Виви усети как някой я повдигна, после я хвана за кръста и я накара да се качи на парапета. Какво се случваше!? След миг просто... скочиха и полетяха надолу...  
Щяха ли да умрат? Усещаше тази силна ръка, която успяваше да й вдъхне увереност и сигурност само с допира си. Тялото й се притискаше до нечие друго... Вятърът, който брулеше лицето й с все сила й довяваше аромат на свежест, на горски дъх, срещащ се само в най-дълбоките дебри. Опияняваше я, превръщаше се в импулсът, който караше сърцето й да бие по-силно.  
Виви трепна изненадана, когато стъпалата й докоснаха земята. Сънуваше ли? Или смъртта бе толкова бърза, че не я бе усетила?

- Махни се оттук. – чу гласът му. Беше хладен, но сякаш в него присъстваше и лека, едва доловима тревожност.

- Хайде, по-живо! – подкани я още веднъж. Едва тогава момичето свали превръзката от очите си. Светлината на деня я заслепи и й трябваше време, преди да осъзнае къде се намира. И най-вече, че беше сама. Отново.  
Виви въздъхна и вдигна поглед нагоре по протежението на сградата. Въжето, по което явно се бяха спуснали, сега висеше свободно, полюшвано от вятъра. Шумът на околния свят отново я заля и я върна в реалността, където преминаващите пешеходци я поглеждаха съмнително. Момичето хвърли поглед на бялата нощница и прехапа нервно устни. Сигурно я мислеха за луда, избягала от болницата... Но какво й пукаше?! Все пак, можеха да гледат размазаният й труп... Гледката определено нямаше да е толкова приятна.  
Той й беше казал да си тръгва... А трябваше ли? Не беше ли по-добре да извика полиция? Кои бяха тези? Бандити? Мафиоти? Защо се стреляха? От толкова много въпроси, я заболя глава. Може би трябваше просто да си тръгне... Да не се меси. Да, така определено бе най-добре. Бавно, без да й пука, тя затътри краката си по посока на дома си. Беше уморена, виеше й се свят. Емоциите, изживени през последния един час бяха твърде много, повече от изтощителни.

Без сама да знае как, Виви се озова пред вратата на апартамента си. Момичето поседя няколко секунди загледано в желязната дръжка. Искаше ли да влезе? Това място бе изпълнено със спомени, а сега... сега беше напълно сама. Тя въздъхна, когато усети горящата празнота в сърцето си да се завръща. Очите й отново започнаха да се пълнят със сълзи и тя ги затвори, облягайки челото си на вратата. Ръката й се плъзна по дръжката и пръстите й се обвиха около нея. Поседя неподвижно определено време, докато една мисъл не я жегна, карайки тялото й да потрепери. Нямаше ключове – всичкият й багаж бе останал или в болницата, или там, където бе станал инцидентът. Несъзнателно тялото й се отпусна, а ръката й натисна дръжката. И в следващия миг вратата се отвори и момичето се стовари на земята от вътрешната страна.  
- Какво подяволите... – измърмори Виви, все още в шок. Как беше възможно да е отключено?

Тя се изправи и се ослуша. Нито звук. Момичето тръгна на пръсти по коридора.  
"Ако е имало крадци, навярно са си отишли"  
Започна да мисли логично, за да не остави паниката да я завладее напълно. Дишането й се забърза, но Ви си наложи да е спокойна.

„Не бъди глупава. Щеше да се самоубиеш, а те е страх от крадци?"

Тъкмо, когато си внуши, че всичко е наред, един глас смрази всяка клетка на тялото й.  
- Аа, дойде ли най-после...

- Т-ти... – промълви невярващо тя, пристъпвайки уплашено назад. На един от кухненските столове се бе настанил същият младеж от по-рано, който бе спасил живота й. Изглежда му бе твърде комфортно, що се отнасяше до стойката, която бе заел. Краката му седяха кръстосани върху масата, а в едната си ръка държеше ябълка, която подхвърляше отвреме навреме. – Как... Какво... – продължи Виви, но той я прекъсна с помахване.

- Седни. – подкани я най-спокойно непознатият.

- Моля?! – не се сдържа и извика тя. – Какво си мислиш , че правиш? Това е моят апартамент и нямаш никакво право...

- Животът ти е мой, а с него и всичко останало. – подсмихна се нагло той, с което я остави безмълвна. – А сега седни, ако обичаш. Или ще те накарам. А всички обичаме лесния начин, нали?

Настъпи кратко мълчание, но тогава тя, противно на притеснението и стаха, които изпитваше, отсече с поклащане на главата си.

- Махай се. – нежното й гласче прозвуча някак особено, пропито с хладина и гняв. – Достатъчно проблеми си имам, не ми трябваш и ти.  
После се обърна и тръгна към стаята си. Когато стигна там, вече не й пукаше за нищо. Можеше да я обере, да я убие, ... всичко, каквото искаше. Вече нищо нямаше значение. Виви понечи да затвори вратата след себе си, но не успя, тъй като кракът му й попречи. След секунди момичето се намери на леглото си, а на педя от нейното лице имаше друго – красиво и студено. Усмивката му я отврати. В нея нямаше нищо чисто, по-скоро беше садистична, слагайки му етикета „лошо момче" Тя потрепери, когато усети студения метал на ножа му да допира шията й. Очите му се взираха в нейните изпитателно, сякаш той очакваше някаква реакция. Но такава не последва. Момичето изпод него се отпусна максимално, затваряйки очи.

- Давай. – той долови шепота й, а по лицето му премина мигновенно объркване, което Ви не успя да види. Похитителят й се наведе до ухото й и на свой ред прошепна, а дъхът му я погъделичка

- Добре...  
Младежът видя как клепачите й потрепераха, а тя прехапа устни. Явно вече бе приела смъртта. Но не... Нямаше да й достави това удоволствие... Никога нямаше да отнеме живота й.

- Виви стреснато отвори очи, осъзнавайки как похитителят й с ловки движения завърза китките й за решетките на леглото. После младежът пъргаво скочи на крака и сложи ръце в джобовете си, докато се забавляваше, наблюдавайки опитите й да се измъкне.

- Та, както казах... – започна той, придърпвайки си стола, опрян до стената, - сега ще ме слушаш. – Настани се удобно, а очите му срещнаха нейните, изпълнени с изпепеляващ гняв. Това щеше да бъде забавно...

Обратно в болницата

- Г- не, не може да влизате. Днес не е ден за посещения. – една от сестрите се бе приближила до висок чернокос младеж, който бе открехнал вратата на стая 306 и се канеше да влезе. Той се обърна към нея, лицето му не изразяваше никаква емоция. Жената се стъписа от ледения му поглед и побърза да се отдалечи. Момчето това и чакаше. Влезе и затвори след себе си. Хвърли бърз поглед на часовника, окачен на бялата стена. Имаше достатъчно време. Озова се до единственото заето легло. Младежът коленичи на земята и поседя така за кратко, преди да се протегне и да докосне студеното момичешко лице. Непознат трепет премина през стомаха му, щом зърна познатите черти. Нослето, устните, косата, челото, всичко това провокираше у него странни, но и забранени емоции, които той трябваше да заличи, докато имаше тази възможност... Но...

- Събуди се... – прошепна, отпускайки главата си до неподвижната женска ръка. Бяха минали 6 месеца, откакто това се бе случило... А тя не се събуждаше. Единствено дишането й даваше признак, че е още жива...  
Вибрацията на телефона му го накара рязко да се изправи. Хвърляйки последен поглед на девойката, той се обърна и излезе почти тичешком. Вратата се хлопна след него, а с нея се разтресе и табелката, закрепена за повърхността й. На най-горния й ред бе изписано едно единствено име:

„Веси К"

- Та, да започна историята...

- Не си прави труда. – смънка през зъби Виви, докато правеше опити да освободи ръцете си.

- Приеми, че няма да те пусна извън тази стая, докато не чуеш всичко. – повдига рамене непознатият и тя отчаяно въздъхна, затваряйки очи.

- Б.А.П, Х-5, ЕХО - К и ЕХО – М... – започна да изброява – Знам че те си ги чувала, не ме гледай така. – отбеляза щом зърна обърканото й изражение. – Ще започна с Б.А.П. Това е група от шест професиолнално обучени убийци. Всеки от тях е по собствено желание в групата и абсолютно всеки един си има причина за това.

- Кой ще иска да е убиец... – измърмори момичето, но после се сети – Всъщност и аз искам да съм един такъв сега, за да ти прережа гърлото. – Хладната й усмивка и присвитите заплашително очи го накараха да се засмее.

- Банг Йонг Гук ...

Лидерът на Б.А.П огледа присъстващите с нескрита нервност. Лицето му бе напрегнато и изключително сериозно. Този път щяха да се справят. Трябваше.

- Готови ли сте? – попита ги и получи групово съгласие. Намираше се на частен самолет заедно с Даехюн, Джонг Ъп и Химчан. Бяха облечени в напълно черна екипировка, по кръстовете им висяха по няколко оръжия, а на гърбовете си носеха раници.

- Ким Химчан...

Чернокосият младеж бе леко прибледнял, докато наблюдаваше гледката навън през едно от малките прозорчета на самолета. Той разтърси глава и се опита да мисли за нещо друго. Раната в рамото му бе почти минала, не би трябвало да му създава проблеми. Внезапно в съзнанието му премина една мисъл.  
"Лекси..."  
Той не разбираше какво се бе случило. Шест месеца, откакто тя просто лежеше. Защо не се събуждаше?  
Потупване по рамото му го накара да се върне в реалността и на лицето му изгря решителна усмивка.

- Зело...

Младежът се намираше в базата на Б.А.П, а напрегнатият му поглед не се откъсваше от екрана на лаптопа. Там имаше нещо като огромна схема с присветващи бели и червени точици. На главата си той носеше слушалки с микрофон. Пръстите му с невероятна бързина попълваха различни кодове, създаваха таблици и сложни формули.

- Почти стигнахте целта. – обяви той. – Пригответе се.

- Джонг Ъп...

Ъп се бе разположил на една от седалките и преглеждаше щателно всяко едно оръжие.

- Има още около 15 минути – съобщи лидерът и младежът кимна. Той се изправи и затегна колана на кръста си, след което провери още веднъж раницата , преди наново да я метне на гърба си. Щеше да бъде интересно...

- Йонг Джае...

Той влезе в стаята при Зело, като носеше чаша с кафе.

- Трябва да го изпиеш, предвид факта, че не си спал последните 24 часа.

- Нямам време. – смънка другото момче, без да поглежда приятеля си.

- Ще прецакаш всички, ако заспиш по време на операцията.

- Мислиш ли, че е достатъчно силно? – подсмихна се Зело. Изведнъж усмивката му помръкна. – Мамка му.

- Даехюн…

- БАНГ, ЧУВАШ ЛИ МЕ?! – викът на Зело прозвуча във всички слушалки, прикрепени към едното ухо на всеки от групата.

- Не беше нужно да викаш. - отбеляза лидерът.

- Евакуирайте се незабавно, след 5 минути самолетът ще се взриви.

- Да се позабавляваме... – прошепна Дае с нескрита усмивка. За секунди се озова до страничната врата и я отвори широко. Леденият въздух нахлу силно и едва не наруши равновението на присъстващите.

- Ще се видим там! – извика русокосият младеж, обръщайки се към останалите, след което... скочи.

- Този човек няма страх... – въздъхна Химчан, затича се и се хвърли след него. В следващата минута 4 тъмни фигури падаха със стремителна скорост към земята. Самолетът прелетя няколко метра, преди да се взриви с оглушителен трясък. Огънят бързо се потуши и парчета метал се разпръснаха из пространството.

- Всички те са добри бойци и , ако поискат нещо, ще го постигнат. – продължаваше разказа си младежът.

- А ти къде си в картинката? Силно се надявам да си злодеят, който всички банди искат да изтрепят. – измърмори Виви, усещайки как ръцете й се схващат.

Последва кратък смях.

- Има време до мен. Но да продължа с историята. Враговете на Б.А.П са Х-5. Група от петима, както си проличава и в името им. Но за разлика от БАП, тяхната цел е да защитят онова, което другите преследват. С тази подробност, че те вече са намерили най-важната част от това, към което всички се стремят.

- А то е? – попита раздразнено момичето. – Мразя овъртания.  
Последва пълен игнор.

- Първи е техният лидер – Хаеуон.

Нечия ръка натисна спусъка. Гърмът раздра пространството и се стопи в тишината.  
Хае едвам пое въздух, преди да отпусне гърба си на стената зад него и да се свлече по нея, докато стигна до земята. Лицето му за секунди пребледня, очите му се насълзиха от режещата болка. Повдигна ръката си, която до този момент докосваше корема и я погледна. Цялата беше в кръв.

- Мамка му – прошепна. Чуваше глухи приближаващи се стъпки. Трябваше да се махне незабавно. Опита се да се изправи, но не успя.Започваше да трепери. На около 10 метра от него имаше асансьор. Трябваше да стигне до него, каквото и да му струва това...

- Зин...

Беше тихо. Твърде тихо. И точно тогава той го чу... Един изстрел. Прозвуча наблизо.  
Зин тръгна натам. Стъпките му се ускориха, а после той започна да тича.

„Нямахме заповед да атакуваме... Не и преди да сме се събрали по двама в група... Някой е ранен..."  
Тази мисъл жегна съзнанието му. Беше ли се оказал прав, мисията щеше да се превърне в провал.  
Чу стъпки и спря. Приближи се съвсем до стената, преди да се реши да надзърне иззад нея. В коридора имаше мъж, а в ръката му – пистолет. Той вървеше с предпазливи стъпки напред, вниманието му бе насочето само към жертвата му.

Зин повдигна своето оръжие. Колебаеше се. Ако там бе някой от групата му, ако беше ранен... Трябваше му помощ, но, от друга страна, можеше да бъде съвършено непознат човек. Тогава именно той щеше да провали мисията, излизайки от прикритието си.  
Младежът въздъхна тихо и събра цялата си решителност.  
Беше длъжен да опита.

След секунда, мъжът се строполи на земята, без да издаде и звук.  
С напрегнато очакване, Зин продължи напред. Там, зад онзи ъгъл... Още само няколко крачки...

Замръзна, усещайки дулото на пистолет в челото си. Очите му се фокусираха върху бледото, напрегнато лице на Хае. Двамата се спогледаха, след което по устните на приятеля му пробяга лека усмивка. Точно преди да затвори очи и немощно да се свлече в ръцете на Зин.


End file.
